


The Anthropologist

by The_Pirate_King



Series: The Anthropologist [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla, Alive Marco Bott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carla Lives, Cuddles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forgive me all my German readers, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Granted it's probably really bad German, I'm so happy that's an actual tag, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Mama Bear Levi, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Mystery, Past Kidnapping, Past Mpreg, Slow Build, The Jaegers be speaking the german, cliche I know, genius armin, i tried okay, i'm such trash, lots of cliffhangers, lots of mystery, more tags to come, mysteries everywhere, past erwin/mike, platonic levi/armin, references to rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 75,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin, a double major graduate student, has to come up with an idea for his graduate project. The problem is, he has no idea what he wants to do. Luckily for him, his professor and advisor, Pixis calls in a favor allowing him an eight month long all access pass into the illusive world of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics with arguably the most unconventional family. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omega verse fiction. I'll admit that I don't know a ton about the topic however, I've been reading a lot of fictions about it and found it super interesting. Honestly the idea was a random thought I had in my Japanese class and I decided to run with it. Like most of my fics, this has the possibility to be a good fiction or a really bad one. I have no idea how good it'll be until I really start going with it. I'm currently working on another fic so my updates won't be super consistent but I'll try to get one out each month. If you have any information or extensive knowledge of this topic please feel more than free to send it my way! The more the merrier! Anyway enjoy!!!

“Now class, has everyone decided on what they’re topics for their graduate project shall be?” Professor Pixis asked his class.

 

Most of the students nodded in affirmation, others avoided eye contact, and some frowned. It wasn’t uncommon for students to struggle on choosing a research topic. In fact, most of his students didn’t have any clue what they were going to study until a few months into the school year. As long as they had a finished product and it was to par with the graduation standards, Pixis really didn’t care about when they actually began the project itself.

 

However, he was concerned about one student in particular: Armin Arlert. Armin was arguably his smartest student and one he very much enjoyed teaching. Armin always had his homework done, he often read far in advance and made sure he knew everything about the topics he was studying. So for Armin not to make eye contact with Pixis when asked about his project was a little more than concerning. Pixis knew that Armin was planning on getting a double Ph. D in zoology and anthropology. Word amongst his professors and friends was it had something to do with a friend of his from childhood. No one other than his best friend, Mikasa Ackerman, knew what that was about though.

 

“Armin, may I have a word with you?” Pixis asked as he dismissed the class.

“Yes, professor?” Armin asked after the rest of the students had filed out of the classroom, giving them some privacy.

“You haven’t decided on your topic, have you, Armin?” Pixis’s question came out as more of a statement than a question.

“No, sir.” Armin looked at his feet, shame and embarrassment written all over his face.

“You are majoring in zoology and anthropology, are you not?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I think I may have just the opportunity for you.” Pixis smiled at the student.

“Really?!” Armin’s face instantly brightened at the prospect of having a topic to finally work on.

“Yes,” Pixis laughed at Armin’s dramatic shift in demeanor. “I think you will find it quite fascinating.”

“What is it about?”

“Have you ever heard of alpha, beta, omega dynamics?” Pixis was nearly positive Armin had but it never hurt to ask.

“Yes, we studied it in my third year.” Armin nodded his head, his hair falling across his face.

“Well, a friend of mine has some, how should I say it, _intimate_ knowledge on the subject and may be a great resource in helping you with your project.”

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Armin asked. “Not much is known about the dynamics and it can be somewhat dangerous. Not many have been able to study it due to the dangerous and violent tendencies packs have towards humans.”

“Well, lets just say this friend of mine owes me a huge favor.” Pixis laughed at the memories that resulted in said favor. “He really would have no choice but to help you if I asked. Besides, if you’re going into a pack, he’s the most qualified to protect you.”

“Well, if he says okay then I would really love to be able to get inside to study the dynamics!” Armin nearly shouted at him in excitement.

“Of course,” Pixis laughed. “I’ll send him an e-mail tonight to see when he’d be available to meet with you.”

“Thank you, sir!”

“You’re welcome. Now, get to your next class.” Pixis smiled as he watched the blond haired genius leave the classroom, an added bounce in his step thanks to the knowledge that he finally had a project.

~~~~*****~~~~

“Are you insane?!” A raven-haired man shouted. “You know what, don’t answer that question, I already know the answer. Yes, you are certifiably insane.”

“Now, Levi,” A much taller burnet laughed, good-naturedly. “You know we owe Pixis a favor. Or have you forgotten that one time all those years ago?”

“Fuck you.” Levi’s eye twitched in anger.

“You did,” The burnet snickered. “Last night in fact.”

“Shut up.” Levi grumbled. “Do you understand just how dangerous it is for us to allow a human inside our home, Eren?!”

“Yes, trust me I do.” Eren replied a little more somber. “But we owe Pixis a great deal. Besides, do you honestly think he’d put us in harm’s way?”

“No,” Levi admitted a little bitterly.

“Exactly,” Eren smiled at his small victory. “Maybe we can meet the kid before we allow him into our home. Would that make you feel more comfortable?”

“Yes,” Levi mumbled. “E-mail the old fart back and let him know that I want to meet him and the kid tomorrow at three at the usual spot. If I sense anything funny then I’m leaving. I don’t care if I owe him, if I’m not one hundred percent comfortable with this then I’m out.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Eren nodded his head. “Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi grumbled knowing Eren knew what he truly meant.

~~~~****~~~~

The next day at exactly three o’clock, Levi and Eren were seated at a small table in the back of a secluded café. In all honesty, Levi only liked the café because it had decent tea, but that wasn’t the point. Eren grumbled about being forced to leave work early but one look from Levi sent him into silence.

 

“You’re late,” Levi huffed when Pixis and Armin finally arrived at the table.

“By one minute.” Pixis smirked not at all frazzled by the small man’s temper. Armin however was a completely different story.

“Late.” Levi’s glare never wavered.

“Hello,” Eren smiled and extended his hand towards Armin. “I’m Eren and this grumpy elf is my mate, Levi.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Armin smiled, his nervousness lessened by the Eren’s friendliness.

“I’m not an elf, you’re all giants.” Levi huffed shifting his glare to his mate.

“Whatever you say, dear.” Eren smiled and kissed Levi’s cheek.

“I will kill you.” Levi smacked the back of his head.

“Anyway,” Pixis interjected. “This here is my graduate student, Armin Arlert.”

“Hello,” Levi extended a hand towards Armin. Armin timidly shook the hand of the grumpy man. “Tell me, Armin, what are you majoring in?”

“I’m a double major currently working on my master’s. I’m majoring in zoology and anthropology.” Armin shifted in his seat, not entirely comfortable with all the attention being directed at him.

“Impressive.” Levi offered.

“Impressive?!” Eren looked almost offended at Levi’s statement. “It’s amazing! This kid is practically a genius!”

“Actually, he has a borderline genius IQ.” Pixis offered with a fond smile.

“Well then.” Levi’s eye’s widened slightly. “Tell me Mr. Almost-Genius, why are you interested in studying us?”

“Um, well,” Armin squirmed a little. “I’ve always held an interest in the dynamics. They’re so different and unique compared to the ‘normal’ human life. It’s fascinating to me.”

“Well it doesn’t seem like you have any ill intentions.” Eren said.

“Of course not!” Armin practically shouted. “I just want to learn, to _understand_. I want to learn everything there is to know.”

“Levi,” Eren whined. “I think we should let him. I mean look at him, he’s adorable!”

“Eren,” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “We can’t just let him in the packs just because he’s cute.”

“Oh, come _on_! He’s already studying us!” Eren pointed at him making Armin flush in embarrassment. He couldn’t help it; their interactions were so interesting. Almost as if Eren was a child and Levi was his voice of reason.

After a moment of contemplation, Levi finally spoke. “Alright, I’m on board.” Eren let out a wide smile, Pixis nodded as if he had no doubt, and Armin’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “On one condition. If I even _feel_ threatened by him, he’s out, got it?”

“Got it.” Armin choked out.

“I’ll meet you back here in one week. Have all your stuff together because once you’re in, you aren’t getting back out until the end of this study, okay? It’s too dangerous to have you coming and going. I can’t put the pack at risk like that.” Levi told Armin sternly while Eren nodded with a firm expression.

“I understand. Thank you so much.” Armin said to the both of them.

“Also,” Eren added. “You should be prepared to have everything you’re taught to be wrong. Dynamics aren’t always what they seem and you should know that now.”

“Of course,” Armin nodded in understanding. “Thank you. Both of you.”

 


	2. Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin learns a thing or two about Eren and Levi. Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating and shit. I wasn't intending on updating for a few more days but inspiration struck and BAM new chapter all typed and ready to go. I don't have a beta and I've read through this a few times and I think I caught everything. But you know how it is, as the author you still miss stuff because you wrote it and so you tend to accidentally skip things here and there when proof reading. I would also like to thank everyone for the comment, bookmarks, and kudos! I always appreciate them and don't think they go unnoticed!!! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter and don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

One week later, Armin found himself in the backseat of an old Honda Civic (not that he could judge, he drove a Volkswagen beetle).  It had been a little over two hours since Pixis “handed him over” to Eren and Levi.

 

It wasn't hard to tell the differences in demeanor between the two. Levi was more stoic, hiding his emotions behind harsh words and bad shit jokes (when Armin said bad he meant _bad_ ). Eren was pretty much the opposite. Eren was an open book and he didn’t even really try to hide how he felt. The biggest difference between the two though, was Levi didn’t talk unless he had something to say whereas Eren wouldn’t shut up.  It was almost amusing to Armin how even though Levi would roll his eyes at his mate’s nonstop chatter, he never told him to stop. Instead, he just let Eren drone on and on about useless information that Eren thought was vital knowledge for Armin to know.

“Armin,” Levi finally spoke after two hours of saying nothing.

“Yes?” Armin said a little wary. He could hear the sternness in Levi’s voice, which made him nervous.

“We’re about to reach the pack territory. It’s very important that you do _exactly_ as I say and do _not_ make eye contact with anyone. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, sir.” Armin nodded his head as if it would verify that he was actually listening.

“Good, just stay as still as you can.” Levi’s eyes made brief contact with his in the rearview mirror.

“Okay,”

It was then that a sudden quietness settled over the car. It was weird, after listening to Eren drone on for hours about nothing, he suddenly had nothing to say which only served to put Armin more on edge.

 

Only a few minutes later did they arrive at a tall gate. To anyone who didn't know, the gate looked as if it was bordering military territory, which was no doubt the goal. If outsiders thought they had driven up to military land they would quickly turn around and leave no questions asked.  There were guards walking around in front of the gate dressed similarly to what the military would wear which just added to the goal of looking like a base of some sort.

“Hello,” A guard approached the car window. “May I help you?”

“Cut the crap, Gunther.” Armin could see Levi roll his eyes in the mirror.

“Come on, Levi, just let me do my job for once.” Gunther whined.

“Fine, continue.” Levi said with a heavy sigh.

“You already ruined it.” Gunther huffed.

“Oh, for the love of Go-“

“We’re here for personal business.” Eren offered hoping to ease the situation. It was clear that the man was stubborn and Levi would just keep arguing with him if someone didn’t step in.

“I see,” Gunther gave Eren an appreciative smile. “May I ask who is in the backseat?”

“Just an old friend, no one that would be of any concern.” Eren said.

“Old friend, eh?” Gunther looked at Armin who quickly became very interested in his shoes.

“Yes,” Levi spoke sounding a little less irritated.

“Well then, be sure to report him to the council once you get home.”

“We know the drill, Gunther.” Levi groaned but played along nonetheless. “But we will be sure to do that.”

“Alright, you can go through.” With a wave of Gunther’s hand, the guard sitting in one of the lookouts located closest to the gate pressed a button, which opened the gate. Without any further chatter, Levi drove the car through the gate.

 

Armin’s eyes widened at the scene before him. From the outside of the gate, it looked as if the land behind it was a deserted forest, but on the inside the forest was teaming with life. There were small shacks with signs labeling them as restaurants and stores, people walking along the dirt road and chattering amongst one another, there were several cars driving up the road. It was an entire village, Armin realized. It was small but a village nonetheless.

 

“Wow,” Armin breathed as he watched out the window.

“Ah, yeah, welcome to Trost.” Eren laughed at Armin’s reaction. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting this.” Armin’s eyes never left the window.

“It’s called a shroud.” Levi explained.

“Also known as, how we keep humans out.” Eren added with a teasing tone.

“It’s very effective.” Armin said.

“Of course it is, otherwise we wouldn’t use it.” Levi rolled his eyes, something he did a lot apparently.

“Levi, be nice. The kid has never seen a pack before.” Eren scolded.

“Fine,” Levi huffed.

 

Only three minutes later, Levi pulled into a small clearing and parked the civic next to a few other cars. All three men unbuckled their seatbelts and rounded the car to gather Armin’s suitcase. Armin didn’t pack much, just the essentials so it was only one suitcase and a backpack. Levi easily lifted the suitcase out of the trunk, which lead Eren to steal it from him insisting that he be the one to carry it. After a quick dispute between the mates and Armin over who should carry the suitcase it was decided that Eren carry it the rest of the way. This was mostly due to the fact that Eren, who had been holding the suitcase the entire time, just started to walk away halfway through the dispute, effectively making his point. Levi shut the trunk to the car and proceeded to follow Eren and beckoned for Armin to do the same.

 

It was about another five minutes of walking (well, angry stomping in Levi’s case) before they arrived at a small cabin. It had clearly been handmade which added to the charm of the house. It was two stories and made solely of logs, which Armin realized must’ve taken a long time for whoever built the house to complete. Once inside Armin really began to feel the homey charm the house gave off. Before, it was just a cute kind of charm but now it had character to it.

 

There was a small entry way which was where Armin quickly realized he was supposed to take off and store his shoes after a sharp look from Levi. From there, they entered a large living room complete with a small couch, two armchairs on both sides of the armchairs and coffee table in front of the couch. There were several lamps strategically place around the room and a large bookcase on the back wall. Armin also noticed the blackout shades that were on the window.  The stairs were to the far right of the room, which Armin assumed would lead to the bedrooms located on the second floor.

 

On the left side of the room was an island that separated the living room from the kitchen. Four stools were pushed in but they didn’t appear to be used all too often by the lack of scrapes on the beautifully polished hardwood floors. Armin wandered into the kitchen and realized he had massively underestimated the size of it. It was nearly the same size of the living room (which was very impressive in size as far as Armin was concerned). There was the usual fridge and stove and a magnificent chandelier that hung from the ceiling in the center of the room, which surprisingly gave off a good amount of light.  There was a small table that sat maybe five people in the middle of the kitchen and from the looks of it, that was where Eren and Levi ate most of their meals. All in all, Armin was very impressed by the house and he had only seen the first floor.

“Wow, this is beautiful!” Armin said a little louder than he meant to.

“Thank you,” Levi let a hint of a smile grace his face. “Eren built it for us.”

“Really?! Eren, you built this yourself?!” Armin looked at Eren with wide eyes.

“Yeah, it took me like six months but it’s worth it now.” Eren smiled and blushed ever so slightly at the compliment.

“Damn straight it is. I don’t have to shit outside anymore.” Levi smirked at his own joke.   
“Levi,” Eren groaned. “I’ve told you like a million times, your jokes aren’t funny.”

“Screw you,” Levi glared at his mate. “My jokes are the shit!”

“Oh Lord have mercy.” Eren groaned while Armin let out a small laugh at the exchange between the two.

“I’m glad we amuse you,” Levi said.

“No, it’s not that,” Armin quickly answered. “It’s just that it’s funny to see the reactions that Eren has. He corrects you even though you’re the alpha.” For some reason this made Eren burst out into laughter and Levi’s eyes widen.

“What?” Armin frowned at the two of them.

“You think I’m the alpha?” Levi pointed at himself.

“Yeah, why?” Armin’s frown deepened. “You are the alpha, right?”

“Ha! Levi being the alpha! He so wishes!” Eren continued to laugh.

“Shut up brat!” Levi growled at him.

“Wait, you’re not the alpha Levi?” Armin asked in surprise. He was almost positive given the way the two interacted that Levi was the alpha.

“Hell no he’s not,” Eren said after he regained his composure. “That would be me.”

“You?!” Armin gawked. “But you’re so…”Armin trailed off trying to find the correct words.

“Awesome, amazing, _sexy_.” Eren wagged his eyebrows at the last suggestion, which made Levi snort in half amusement, half disagreement.

“No,” Armin muttered. “More like submissive.” With that, Levi let out a sharp laugh. Armin realized that was the first time he had heard Levi laugh. It was much nicer than hearing him growl or argue with Eren.

“I am not!” Eren said, clearly offended by Armin’s word choice. “I am the mighty alpha!”

“’Mighty’,” Levi snorted. “ _Sure_ , you keep telling yourself that.”

“I am!” Eren defended himself.

“No, Armin,” Levi finally answered Armin’s original question. “I am not the alpha, that title belongs to Eren. I am the omega.”

“No way!” Armin was stunned. Levi didn’t act the least bit a submissive omega. “But you’re not submissive and you’re always telling Eren off.”

“We told you to leave all previous notions on dynamics at school.” Eren pointed out.

“Well, in his defense his idea of what omega’s are like isn’t actually that wrong. We’re just a bit unconventional.” Levi shockingly defended Armin.

“Unconventional?” Armin asked.

“Well, normally, omegas _are_ submissive to their alphas just like you said. They typically are submissive to pretty much everyone really. And omegas usually like to stay at home and play house while their alphas and sometimes their betas go earn the money. I, however, am not your typical omega as you can already see. Eren isn’t your typical alpha either. He enjoys being challenged by his mate both intellectually and physically. It doesn’t offend him and he likes how outspoken I am. He supports it even.” Levi explained.

“I chose him because he was outspoken and didn’t back down believe it or not.” Eren smiled fondly at his mate before going over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “It’s very attractive to me.”

 

Now that Armin looked at them in a more domestic setting, he could see how Levi was the omega. He always was touching Eren, even if he didn’t realize it. Whether it be a brush of the hand or a full blown embrace, they were always in physical contact of some sort. Their banter seemed to be more like playful bickering than actual arguing as well.

“But, what about that guard. Levi stood up to him,” Armin asked without realizing he was speaking outloud.

“Gunther?” Levi cocked an eyebrow. “He used to be a part of my old squad. I’m allowed to talk like that to him. I am his captain after all.”

“Captain?” Armin’s eyebrows shot up. “Like as the military title?”

“You bet! My mate’s a real captain of the military.” Eren smiled before kissing Levi’s cheek, which earned him a half assed smack on the arm. “My sexy captain man.”

“Gross. Okay, enough chit chat, it’s getting late.” Levi said untangling himself from Eren and walking towards the fridge. “Who wants dinner?”

“Me!” Eren shouted playfully.

“Of course you do, you big kid.” Levi muttered pulling out random ingredients.  “Why don’t you show Armin to his room?”

“Mmkay,” Eren said motioning for Armin to follow him out of the room.

“Levi was in the military?” Armin asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Sure was.” Eren smiled back at him as they ascended the stairs. He instantly began pointing at various doors, “So over there’s the bathroom, that’s Levi and I’s room and here’s yours!”

“Thank you,” Armin said as he set down his stuff.

“You can unpack while Levi makes dinner.” Eren smiled at him standing in the doorway. “He’ll call to us when it’s done.”

“Okay,” Armin smiled at the thought of real homemade food. He hadn’t had a home cooked meal in a long, long time.

“Also a tip,” Eren said with warning in his voice. “Don’t ask Levi about being in the military. When he wants to tell you he will. Until then, just let it lie.”

 

With that, Eren left to go back downstairs, leaving Armin with more than one question running through his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hows that for a plot twist eh? Someone said that Eren came off as more of the omega and Levi the alpha. I can TOTALLY see why you guys would think that (and that was somewhat on purpose) but, for the sake of the plot, I decided to make Levi the omega. As they both say, they are unconventional which is partially due to Levi being in the military. That will all be explained more as we go so don't worry you'll learn all the juicy details in upcoming chapters! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you are curious about anything, don't be afraid to ask! I will always respond (and if I don't, comment obsessively until I do. Sometimes I accidentally miss a comment for some bizarre reason). 
> 
> For those following my other story, I am planning to update soon, I'm just a little stuck on the last little bit of the chapter but I think I've got it figured out!


	3. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi take Armin out for a day on the town. The trip, however, leaves Armin with more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a thing! Thank you so much for all the comments, bookmarks and kudos! I honestly was not expecting for people to like it this much! So this chapter is chalk full of information (I even snuck some answers to other questions in there so let's see if you guys can catch it)! It's the longest chapter I've ever written. I know it's not long compared to other authors but 14 pages is a lot for me at least! 
> 
> With that I shall leave you to read the chapter! Bonus: A wild Hange appears for everyone's entertainment!

“Armiiiinnnn,” A voice resonated through Armin’s otherwise peaceful dream. “Armiiinnnn.”

“Unghhh” Armin let out an undistinguishable groan.

“Armin,” The voice practically whined. Without any warning, Armin felt a wave of coldness wash over him just before he hit the ground.

“Ow! What the hell?!” Armin shouted. He was definitely awake now.

“Oops, sorry. I didn’t mean to pull you onto the floor.” Armin looked up (well, glared) at the figure standing above him.

“Eren, why did you literally yank me out of bed?” Armin groaned at the alpha.

“’Cause it’s like ten and if you don’t hurry your little mushroom butt up, you’re gonna miss the breakfast Levi made.” Eren told him.

“Levi made breakfast?” Armin asked in surprise.

He had been here almost a week now and quickly learned their routine. Levi would wake up at the butt crack of dawn, go running, take a shower, have breakfast and then leave for work. Somehow he managed to fit all that in before seven am. Armin was lucky if he could manage to roll his way out of bed and into the shower before eight, let alone go for a run. Eren on the other hand preferred to sleep in until six thirty-ish and then wake up in time to take a shower (presumably with Levi but Armin really didn’t need to know that) and join his mate for breakfast. Eren typically didn’t leave for work until around nine or ten. Armin still wasn’t one hundred percent sure what they did but all he knew was that he wasn’t allowed to tag along because it had something to do with their government. So, for Levi to be home and making breakfast at a time later than six something was something Armin wasn’t used to.

“Yeah,” Eren smiled down at the boy before offering his hand to help him up. “It’s Saturday so neither of us have to work today. It’s the one day Levi actually sleeps in.”

“Levi is capable of sleeping in?” Armin joked to which Eren let out a hearty laugh.

“Only on Saturdays!”

“Ah, there’s the sleepy head himself,” Levi teased Armin as the two men walked into the kitchen where Levi was currently setting out plates on the table. “I thought you had died up there.”

“Sorry,” Armin apologized. “I’m not much of a morning person.”

“So I can tell,” Levi offered the tiniest of smiles before sitting down next to his mate. “Well, what are you waiting for? Eat up, we have a lot to do today.”

“Really? What are we doing?” Armin asked excitedly. He hadn’t left the house since he arrived. He didn’t know his way around and definitely didn’t want to get lost or run into the wrong wolf.

“I need to go to town to get some more groceries and whatnot.” Levi explained before scowling at his mate. “Eren has to pick up some things too but I’m not sure what since the fucker won’t tell me.”

“It’s a surprise, Levi!” Eren smiled at his mate not deterred by Levi’s scowl in the least. Armin watched in fascination. He had been taught that omega’s were docile and gentle. He knew that Levi and Eren weren’t your typical couple in the least but Levi was completely opposite from the textbook omega so to speak.

After a delicious breakfast (seriously, Armin thought he could get wet dreams from the food Levi made) Armin quickly hopped in the shower while Eren did the dishes and Levi cleaned the kitchen table and counters. It didn’t take him long to get dressed, opting for a plain black tee shirt, some denim jeans and black boots since they were, well, pretty much in the forest and there was mud and whatnot.

 

After grabbing his phone and wallet, he bounded down the stairs but stopped halfway when he took in the scene before him. Levi and Eren were sitting on the couch, which wasn’t wholly unusual it was just the positions they were sitting in that were different than what Armin was used to seeing. Usually, Levi would sit in the furthest most left side of the couch while Eren would sit next to him, with his arm draped behind the omega’s shoulders. This time, it was Eren sitting in the corner of the couch and Levi laying down with his head in Eren’s lap reading a book.

The first thing Armin noted was how uncomfortable the position must be and wondered how Levi’s arms weren’t aching from holding the book up. The second thing he realized was just how intimate the position was. Armin was no stranger to Eren and Levi’s displays of affection. It mostly little things like a quick peck when Eren returned home from work or a back hug while Levi cut up vegetables or meat for dinner. He had never seen them actually cuddle before. He did know that wolves were very touch oriented and desired affection as a way of establishing relationships with one another, romantic or not. But to see the two of them cuddling on the couch was a new one for Armin.

“I’m ready,” Armin finally spoke, effectively getting the two wolves’ attention.

“Great,” Levi said getting up and closing his book before putting it back on the bookshelf where it belonged. “Let’s head out. We’re going to be walking into to town since that’s usually how people get around.”

“Usually?” Armin asked not totally sure what Levi meant.

“Well,” Eren answered as he shut the front door behind him and caught up with them. “We usually don’t take cars unless we’re leaving the pack grounds. There’s really no need since everything is within walking distance. Plus, there’s like no parking.”

“I see,” Armin nodded.

They continued walking for another five or so minutes in comfortable silence. Armin noted that the closer they got to town the more dominant Eren started to become. He slowly began to work his way in front of Levi and Armin, even if it was just a step or two ahead of them, his chest puffed out ever so slightly, he raised his head higher and rolled his shoulders back. It was a huge personality shift from the goofy, happy-go-lucky Eren that Armin was used to seeing.

“Armin,” Levi spoke when Armin was able to see the first building off in the distance.

“Yes?”

“I need you do to exactly what I say again,” Levi nearly commanded as he looked over his shoulder at the blond. “You need to stay with me at all times. Don’t even _think_ about leaving my side. You need to refrain from making direct eye contact with anyone. You’re going to have to take on the roll of an omega since you don’t really have a dynamic since you’re well..human. You may want to hold onto my jacket sleeve or stay in contact with me, it will establish our relationship better.”

“Won’t people get the wrong idea if I do that though?” Armin asked.

“Wrong idea?” Levi scrunched his eyebrows in slight confusion.

“Like, won’t they think I’m like mated to you or something?” At this question, Eren let out a loud laugh.  
“Oh God no.” Eren said once he regained control of himself. “Omegas typically seek comfort in the form of physical interaction from both friends and mates and even other omegas in general. No one will think you’re his mate you silly human.”

“Physical interaction?” Armin question not totally sure to what extent the phrase was referring to.

“We frequently will hold hands, cuddle with one another, even go as far as to practically glue ourselves to each other sometimes. So, for you to be holding onto my jacket won’t really mean anything other than we’re both omegas.”

“I see,” Armin hummed. “But, why are you guys so physical with each other? How is it different from when you’re being comforted by your alphas?”

“Omegas release a different pheromone than alphas do. To alphas, this pheromone is attractive and is what makes them want to mate with us, but to omegas this scent is comforting and relaxing. It’s sort of a way to bring us closer.”

“Oh, okay.” Armin nodded his head in understanding.

“Yeah,” Eren said. “Well, you may want to start holding onto Levi because we’re almost to town!”

Armin awkwardly drew closer to the raven-haired man. He’d be lying if he said that Levi, even in his more gentle moments, scared him just a little. He wasn’t quite used to his more impassive nature as opposed to Eren’s warm personality.

“Come on, kid, I’m not going to bite you.” Levi teased Armin before grabbing his hand and wrapping his fingers around his jacket sleeve. “There, better now?”

“Yes,” Armin whispered. It was only a minute or so later that they arrived into town.

The town was bustling with people of all shapes and sizes. There were people, Armin assumed were omegas, chattering with each other while sitting on a bench near a small fountain that was directly in the middle of the town, watching over a group of children, the oldest was maybe seven or eight. There were other’s standing on the sidewalk talking with each other and some coming in and out of stores. There was an older woman sweeping the sidewalk in front of her store who waved at the trio as they walked by. All in all, the town had a homey feel to it, much like Levi and Eren’s cabin. _Maybe it’s a wolf thing,_ Armin wondered to himself.

“Well, I’ll leave you two here so you can get the grocery shopping done,” Eren said with a smile before leaning in and lightly kissing Levi. “I won’t be long, I promise!” And with a quick wave he was off.

“Come on, let’s get going before someone stops to talk to us.” Levi told the blond next to him as he watched his mate disappear down the sidewalk.

“Levi!” A female voice called out to the two men.

“Shit,” Levi muttered under his breath before turning around.

“What do you want, shitty glasses?” Levi grumbled while Armin gawked at him in pure shock.

“Good to see you too!” The woman laughed not at all put off by the insult. The woman was definitely taller than Levi and therefore Armin as well; she had brown hair that pulled up into a messy ponytail and thick glasses that did little to hide the mischief in her eyes. “And who is this cutie?!”

“This ‘cutie’ is Armin,” Levi explained his glare steady. “He’s a friend of a friend and is going to be staying with Eren and I for a little while and I’d appreciate it if you’d please stop sexually harassing the poor boy.”

Levi was referring to the fact that while he was introducing Armin, the woman had begun to “inspect” the boy by tugging on his blond hair and squeezing his cheeks like his aunt used to.

“Oh, Levi,” The woman laughed as she backed off. “I wasn’t sexually harassing him! I just wanted a better look at him. He’s practically hiding behind you.”

“I don’t blame the brat. I’d hide too if I could.” Levi huffed. “But I can’t since you have this God awful ability to find me no matter where I am.”

“Oh please,” The woman waved off his comment. “It’s not that hard to find you. All I have to do is ask people if they’ve seen a black-haired, old, grumpy looking elf.”

“Say that again and see what happens to you, shitty glasses, I dare you.” Levi growled at her. It took everything in Armin’s power not to laugh at the woman’s description of Levi.

“Sure thing, short stuff.” The woman winked at Levi before being dodging a lung. “Whoa there tiger! Maybe you should stop attacking me and help the kid over there, I think you scared him, he’s shaking.”

The truth was, Armin wasn’t shaking in fear, in fact, he was trying not to laugh at the pure unfiltered anger Levi displayed when the woman (who he just realized he didn’t have a name for other than “shitty glasses”), teased the omega about his height. It was almost as if his dynamic didn’t even matter when it came to the two of them. They interacted almost as naturally as Eren and Levi did.

“Sorry,” Levi muttered as he returned to Armin’s side.

“It’s okay, really.” Armin reassured him realizing this was probably the first time he’d heard Levi apologize for anything.

“Well, I better be going.” The woman said as she dusted off her pants. “It was nice meeting you, Armin!”

“It was nice meeting you, too, um-“ Armin trailed off seeing as he still didn’t know the woman’s name.

“Hange.” The woman told him with a smile.

“Ah, it was nice meeting you too, Hange!” Armin amended. With that, the woman turned and walked in the opposite direction before disappearing into a store.

“Don’t mind her,” Levi said as he began to lead Armin down the road some more. “She’s a bit eccentric.”

“A bit seems to be an understatement.” Armin laughed receiving a small smile from Levi.

“Levi!” A new voice called out. It was still a woman’s voice but not Hange’s Armin noted.

“Oh for the love of all things good and holy in this world, I’m never going to make it to the fucking store, am I?” Levi groaned making Armin laugh.

“Levi,” A woman with strawberry blonde hair approached the pair. She had a toddler resting on her hip and she appeared to be _very_ pregnant. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“Hello, Petra.” Levi said with much less venom in his voice than he had with Hange. It was obvious this woman irritated Levi less than Hange. “How are you?”

“Pregnant.” The woman laughed as if this were a sufficient enough explanation which judging by Levi’s response, it was.

“How’s the little one?” Levi asked with a nod towards the toddler that was clinging to its mother.

“Oh, she’s good.” Petra smiled as she turned her attention towards the child. “A little grumpy since it’s almost naptime but other than that she’s good.”

“I see,” Levi’s eyes softened when the child made eye contact with him. “Well, it would be a tragedy if she were to miss naptime.”

“Oh you have no idea,” The woman laughed. “You just wait until you have one of your own. Naptime is a blessing from God, let me tell you!”

“Looking forward to it,” Levi rolled his eyes. Just as he had finished his sentence did Petra let out a small whine. “Are you okay, Petra?”

“Oh sorry, the baby just kicked. This baby has some serious strength I tell you! When it gets going it can really hurt.” Petra explained before wincing.

“Can I do something to help you?” Levi offered. “Here, why don’t you sit down on this bench?” Levi guided the poor woman to a nearby bench and helped her sit.

 

Meanwhile, Armin watched in absolute fascination. He wasn’t used to this kind of Levi. The Levi he knew was firm and seemingly uncaring. Armin knew that Levi did in fact care about Eren and his wellbeing but didn't openly display it as he was now. Armin was really enjoying this outing; he was learning so much about not just Levi, but the way different dynamics interacted. He could instantly tell that Petra was also an omega by the fact that she had looked in Levi’s eyes which was something he noted omega’s didn’t do unless they were either extremely familiar with the other wolf, mated to the wolf they were talking to, or both wolves we omegas. It was interesting to Armin to see how Levi had become much gentler in his disposition and he didn’t have to be a wolf to tell that Levi was emitting some sort of omega pheromone that Eren had told him about earlier to help calm Petra. He also noted that Levi’s pheromone was also relaxing the child Petra was holding.

“That better?” Levi asked after Petra was completely situated on the bench.

“Much, thank you, Levi.” Petra smiled at him before wincing again.

“Petra, isn’t there something you can do to calm the baby?” Levi asked.

“Yes, there’s a bottle in my purse.” Petra nodded. “If you wouldn’t mind holding Isabel I can really quickly get it.”

“Petra, I don't think-“ Levi started.

“Levi, don’t argue with me on this one.” Petra said sternly as she detached the child-Isabel- from her side and handed her to Levi. “Don’t you know not to argue with a pregnant omega? Let alone a woman at that?”

“Jeez, alright.” Levi grumbled as he took the child in his arms. Without hesitation he managed to situate the child on his hips in a similar fashion to the way Petra had been holding her. “You owe me.”

“Aw, you look so cute with a child, Levi!” Petra exclaimed.

“Oh shut up.” Levi rolled his eyes at her. Just then, the already fussy child began to cry.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Levi began emitting a soft sound. At first, Armin thought he was growling. But after a second he realized that Levi was not in fact growling but letting out a gentle rumble. The sound came from deeper in his chest than a growl and it had a more steady rhythm to it. Without realizing it, Armin’s shoulders began to relax. The noise, he quickly realized, was some sort of comforting method and it worked too. The child had stopped her crying and opted to bury herself into Levi’s chest. It was a surprising gesture coming from someone as “grumpy” as Hange had described him, as Levi.

“Feeling better?” Levi asked both child and mother.

“Yes, thank you so much, Levi.” Petra smiled up at him. “I can take Isabel now.”

“I’m sorry to just leave, but I have to finish my shopping before the sun sets,” Levi explained to the woman while handing the child back. If Armin didn’t know better, he’d think that Levi almost seemed reluctant to hand the child back.

“No, no, it’s fine!” The woman smiled. “I just wanted to tell you that I received the results from those tests you took last Sunday. I can leave them on your desk if you’d like or I can hold onto them and you pick them up yourself. Whichever is easiest for you?”

“I’ll come get them from you after work on Monday.” Levi said, tensing up ever so slightly. Armin wasn’t sure what the test was about but judging off of Levi’s reaction to what Petra had told him, he decided it was better if he didn’t pry.

“Sounds good!” Petra smiled. “Have a good rest of your day, Levi and…”

“Armin,” Armin smiled at the woman, talking to her directly for the first time. She had been more focused on Levi and the baby that he didn’t get the chance to introduce himself.

“Armin,” Petra reached out and shook his hand, much to his surprise. “It’s nice to meet you! Maybe you and I can get coffee sometime so I can get to know you since you’re obviously new to the pack!”

“That would be lovely.” Armin beamed at her. His first friend outside of Levi and Eren!

“Come on, Armin. We’re running late.” Levi said as he tugged on Armin’s arm to lead him towards the store.

“Bye!” Armin waved one last time to Petra before following Levi.

 

The rest of the shopping trip turned out to be uneventful. Levi was quick, knowing what he needed and exactly where it was. No one else stopped them to talk and they were able to get out of the store in less than half an hour. After grabbing the plastic bags full of food, they headed back to the fountain where they saw Eren. He didn’t appear to have anything with him, although, the look on his face said otherwise. They began their trek back to the cabin, leaving behind the small town, which was significantly less busy.

“So, what took you two so long?” Eren asked breaking the silence.

“We ran into some people.” Levi explained.

“Oh? Who?” Eren asked in genuine interest. It never ceased to surprise Armin how genuine Eren was when it came to Levi. No matter how boring Levi insisted his day was, Eren always seemed to want to know how Levi’s day was, listening to the shorter man talk as if it was the most interesting thing he’d heard all day.

“Well first was shitty glasses,” Levi frowned at the memory while Eren laughed. “Then we ran into Petra.”

“Petra? I haven’t seen her in a while, how is she?” Eren asked.

“She’s good. Very, very pregnant.” Levi told him and Eren hummed. Armin was curious as to why that explanation seemed to have such a strong meaning and made a mental note to ask Eren about it later.

“She’s due soon isn’t she?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, I’d say a few weeks at most.” Levi said, his voice getting just ever so slightly quieter.

“That’s good. How’s Isabel?”

“She’s good,” Levi said curtly.

“I’m glad.” Realizing that Levi wasn’t up for talking anymore, Eren turned his attention to Armin. “So, Armin, what did you think?”

“It was really interesting to see all the dynamics interacting with each other!” Armin said with enthusiasm making Eren smile and Levi chuckle.

“Yeah, I thought you’d enjoy that.” Eren told him as they approached the cabin.

“Armin, why don’t you go take a bath while I cook dinner.” Levi offered once they were inside. “You too, Eren. You’re both filthy.”

“Yes, sir!” Eren faked saluted earning himself a half-hearted slap on the chest from Levi.

“Go!” Levi pointed to the stairs. Both Eren and Armin smiled at Levi before walking upstairs and into their respected bathrooms.

 

All in all, Armin really enjoyed spending the day out. He had learned a lot about the interactions between omegas. Although the day had also left him with more questions. He wondered what exactly it was that made Levi so closed off when it came to the topics of children and pregnancy. Had something happened in Levi’s past that had caused him to emotionally shut down whenever the topic was brought up? Whatever it was, Armin was determined to figure out the answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm curious to see what theories you guys have (some of you are onto me man. Like you guys were predicting stuff from chapter one)! I always enjoy chatting with you guys!!!


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho look at me go with all these updates. To be totally honest, I had one morning class today and then I had the day off today from work so I have a good amount of free time. 
> 
> So, this is the chapter I think a lot of people have been looking forward to! I don't want to spoil anything so I'll put more notes at the end explaining the chapter more. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos (wow there were a lot for the last chapter!) and bookmarks and of course comments! I love reading everyone's opinions and answer questions to the best of my ability without spoiling anything. I hope that my responses weren't too vague last chapter (a lot of you were onto me!), I didn't want to spoil this chapter so I hope that didn't frustrate or offend anyone because that was NOT my intention at all! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> Side note: I will link my tumblr in the end notes for anyone who wants to ask questions there as well :)

“Eren,” Armin asked as he watched Levi make his way up the stairs. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

It was Sunday, which meant that it was Levi’s cleaning day and Armin had come to learn earlier that morning at breakfast. Armin had offered to help but Eren had advised him not to. Levi had agreed stating that he’d only get in the way and Levi didn’t have the time to teach him how to properly clean, saying, “Humans are filthy creatures who can’t clean to save their lives.” Though not entirely offended, Armin almost told him that his statement wasn’t totally fair and he knew many “humans” that cleaned very well but ultimately decided to hold his tongue. He had learned that it was best not to challenge Levi’s opinion on certain things; cleaning was one of them apparently.

 

So, instead of helping, Armin had grabbed one of his zoology books and curled up on the opposite side of the couch from where Eren was sitting. Eren gave him a questioning look when he Armin’s choice of reading material but said nothing, opting to continue reading his own book instead. They had been like this for a little under an hour while Levi disinfected every known surface of the downstairs before making his way up the stairs to presumably continue disinfecting.

 

“Sure, ask away.” Eren said, putting down his book.

“I was just wondering,” Armin said, fidgeting in his seat not totally sure how to word his question correctly.

“Go on,” Eren prompted.

“Um, what does it mean when Levi says that someone is ‘very pregnant’? Levi said it yesterday when referring to his friend, Petra, and she said it as well when he asked her how she was feeling.”

“What do you mean? Don’t humans say that as well?” Eren asked a little confused.

“Well, when we say it, we mean that they are well, _round_. It’s not an insult per se but more like a way of saying that they are pretty close to giving birth. But it seemed like when Levi said it, he meant it in a much different way.” Armin explained.

“When you put it that way, then yes, we do mean it in a very different way.” Eren nodded his head. “When we say someone is pregnant we’re really saying that they are not only carrying a child but they are happy, especially if it’s an omega we are referring to. Though omegas can conceive children much easier than any other dynamic, it doesn’t mean they have easy pregnancies. Our pregnancies are shorter than that of a human, which can cause a lot of problems. If a mother falls ill, they risk the possibility of losing the child, same with stress. There are even stories of omegas losing their child after someone has accidentally hit them in the stomach or they ran into something. For this reason, alphas are extremely protective over their pregnant mates. Our alpha wants nothing more than for our mate to bear our child or children and since pregnancies can prove to be difficult, it can be hard to leave our omegas even to do something like work or run to the store for food. Part of us wants to provide for our mate and make them happy and satisfied, but the other part doesn’t want to leave their sides and protect them.

 

So, for us to say someone is pregnant it’s more of a way of saying that they are healthy, happy, and well, still with child. It’s a compliment really. Which in a way makes it very different from the way humans use the term. You guys make it sound like an insult or something.”

“When you say it like that then I can understand how you would come to the conclusion that it’s an insult to us.” Armin said.

“It blows my mind that you would use it in such a derogatory way.” Eren admitted. “You can’t possibly convince me though, that you brought that up as a stand alone question. What else do you want to know, Armin?”

“What? I just wanted to know?!” Armin furiously tried to defend himself.

“Oh?” Eren laughed. “So you _don’t_ have another question? Alright then, I guess I’ll just go back to my book then.”

“Actually, I do have another question.” Armin admitted, hoping that Eren didn’t see the slight blush on his cheeks.

“Okay, I’m listening.” Eren smiled at the young anthropologist.

“Why do you and Levi refer to me as ‘the human’ or to other people outside the walls as ‘humans’? Aren’t you human as well? And why did you say ‘your alpha’? I thought you were an alpha, not that you owned one.” Armin asked hoping he wasn’t being too invasive.

“Ah,” Eren sighed and leaned back into the couch further. “You are smart, aren’t you?”

“I guess,”

“Not many would catch onto that.” Eren said. “I guess I have no choice but to tell you. The reason we call you ‘the human’ is because that’s what you are to us. It’s true, we are not human, if you really wanted to compare us to something, I’d say we’re more like wolves, which I’m sure you’ve caught on to as well.” Armin nodded in affirmation and holding up his zoology textbook. “Ah, that’s why you brought that book down, huh?”

“Yeah,” Armin said. “I wanted to confirm my suspicions before asking. I noticed that you guys acted different from the people I was used to. At first I thought it was because you were just living separately from the outside world but then I came to notice the way you interacted. It sort of reminded me of a wolf pack. Then I remembered something; you guys referred to this place on more than one occasion as ‘The Pack’. That’s what really tipped me off, honestly.”

“You’re good, kid.” A new voice said from the stairs. “I’m surprised. I didn't think you’d pick up on that.”

“I’ve always been a good observer.” Armin said to Levi as he walked down the stairs. Levi set down the wipes he had been using to clean and sat next to Eren on the couch, leaning against his chest. Eren automatically accepted the affectionate display and wrapped his large arms around Levi’s torso, pulling him even closer.

“So Pixis told me.” Levi nodded. “It’s true, what Eren said. We are more like wolves and often will refer to ourselves as such.”

“Why’s that?” Armin asked curiously. A quick look was exchanged between the two mates before Levi eventually answered him.

“It’s a little hard to explain in words.” Levi offered. “But the best way to explain it would be to say we have something like a cross between a split personality and slight schizophrenia. There’s the personality that you know me as. The one where I am able to function as a human, like you. And then there’s a personality that is more instinct driven. It’s what ultimately decides our dynamic. As pups, we don’t really experience this voice telling us to do certain things. But once we hit puberty, the voice become louder and more pronounced. It tells me that I should mate with Eren so I can bear his offspring.  Before we were mated, it constantly wanted me to find myself a strong alpha, one that would make strong offspring and mate with them. It also wants for me to care for any pup I may see, regardless of whose pup it is. We refer to this personality as our omega. It’s almost as if I have another voice inside my head that’s telling me what to do. The older you get though the easier it is for you to ignore and suppress the voice.”

“For me, my alpha wants me to mount Levi, especially when he’s in heat. It wants for me to make him round with my child. It tells me to knot him when we make love, regardless of whether or not he’s in heat. It’s actually kind of obnoxious. It also wants for me to keep Levi away from other alphas because my alpha sees them as potential threats to my omega. The human me finds this to be absolutely ridiculous because I know Levi is not only independent but also more than capable of defending himself in need be. But there are times when my alpha becomes hard to ignore. My alpha also wants for lower dynamics to submit to me and if they don’t it becomes extremely offended and angry. But as Levi has said, the older I’ve gotten, the easier it is for me to suppress my alpha.”

“So, can you guys like morph?” Armin asked. Immediately after the question left his mouth did he wish he could take it back. The look Levi was giving him was absolutely terrifying. More so than usual.

“Uh, no?” Eren answered before his mate had the chance to speak. “We aren’t werewolves, Armin, we just have an inner voice that works off of pure instinct.”

“Oh,” Armin wringed his hands in his lap thoroughly regretting his question.

“In older times, this instinct is what would keep us alive. But in modern times, it isn’t as necessary. We have access to things we never had access to all those years ago. Now, our inner wolf is more of a nuisance than it is helpful.  Although it is helpful in fights.”  Eren continued to answer.

“Fights?”

“Yes,” Levi told him. “Some packs are more material based than others. They wish to gain only wealth in the form of money as well as mates for their younger pack members and expand their territory for hunting and intimidation purposes. When a pack attacks another, they’re ruthless and will often kill anyone they can just for their own selfish reasons. This is where our military comes in. They’re the ones who fight back, similar to your own human militaries. This is when we rely more on our instinct than anything else. Our inner wolves know how to fight better than any training could teach and so relying on them is not just safer but provides less casualties as well.”

“Oh,” Armin said stupidly.

“Yeah. So our inner wolf isn’t all useless desires.” Levi joked.

“Wait,” Armin said as something caught his attention. Granted, it was something said earlier in the conversation but Armin had just picked up on it. “When you say ‘pups’, does that mean children?”

“Yes,” Eren spoke up. “We call them pups because that is when we act most like wolves.”

“How so?”

“Well, like wolves, we spend most of our first few months inside the house, never leaving it until we are strong enough. We also are born blind and deaf, to help ensure the health of our eyes and hearing. These senses come to us after a few days, so a little faster than an actual wolf’s would. Like a human, however, we will only drink milk and rely solely on our parents for food, shelter, and protection. We also age significantly slower than our wolf and human counterparts respectively.”

“How much slower?”

“Maybe one year for every seven to ten human years.”

“Holy crap!”

“Well, remember how I said pregnancy was difficult for us?” Eren asked and Armin nodded. “Well, because of this we need longer life spans so we can not only find our compatible mate, but it takes many tries for us to have one successful pregnancy. Because it takes us so long to just have one child, we need to live longer so that we can help our race live on.”

“Compatible mate’?” Armin asked.

“Yes,” Levi told him. “You can’t just go around mating with every wolf you meet. Like wolves, we are monogamous, meaning we get one mate and one mate only. Once your mate dies, you’re kind of shit out of luck. You don’t get another one. So, it often will take us hundreds of years to find our respected mates and then many many more years to have a pup.”

“Oh, I see.” Armin said. “What are pups like exactly?”

“They’re very attached to their parents, their mothers especially. Mothers will spend the first five or so years nursing them. Because wolves show affection through touch, pups absolutely _hate_ not being in contact with at least one parent at all times. When they’re sleeping, they don’t need to be in contact with their parents, but awake, they demand to be carried and if they are set down for too long they begin to wail. As it turns out, it is actually detrimental to their health for a pup younger than three years old to be out of contact with their mother for too long. There have been instances of pups even dying this way. Not that many mothers will leave their child for that long in the first place. A mother can hardly bear not being with their child. It actually will begin to physically hurt. So we will carry the child around for at least three to five years.”

“Wow,” Armin said in astonishment. “Human babies start to protest being held after they’re like one or two.”

“Heh,” Eren chuckled. “Well, not us. It’s also not wholly uncommon for some omegas who haven’t been able to have children, to take in another mother’s pup. Sometimes a mother will die or be killed or even contract a horrible disease after having pups that causes them to abandon their pup. When this happens, omegas who’ve struggled to have pups of their own will often adopt the pup and raise them as their own.”

“So, what about a male-male couple?” Armin asked curiously. “Are they able to have their own biological children?”

“Yes, in most cases.” Eren answered again. “As long as one is an omega then they are able to reproduce. If one is a beta and the other is an alpha then they aren’t able to reproduce unfortunately.”

“So theoretically, you and Levi could have children?” Armin noticed that Levi had stiffened just ever so slightly in Eren’s arms when Armin asked the question.

“Yes, though we haven’t tried in some time now.” Eren responded in an even tone.

“Oh, okay.” Armin nodded his head.

“Is that all of your questions?” Levi asked a little tensely.

“I think so,” Armin nodded, sensing that this was one of those times that he should just stop talking.

“Alright then,” Levi said as he stood up and stretched. “I’m going to make dinner. Any requests?”

“Would you even listen to them if we had one?” Eren chuckled as he watched his mate disappear into the kitchen.

“Nope.” Levi called back.

 

And with that, both Eren and Armin continued to read their books in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Questions answered! I got a lot of questions last chapter about Armin using the term "wolf" or "wolves" to refer to Levi and the other characters. I had been kind of discretely dropping hints here and there but I don't think I made them as noticeable as I had originally thought which ended up causing mass confusion, so I do want to apologize for that. Hopefully this chapter cleared some of that up. 
> 
> So, Armin pointed out that Levi and Eren had called him "human" or "the human". The reference to this was in the first chapter when Levi and Eren had met Armin for the first time as well as when they first arrived in Trost. Levi had also told Eren he didn't want to let "a human inside [his] home" but Armin wasn't there for that (I threw that in there more for a hint for you guys). Both Levi and Eren also openly called Armin a "silly" human in chapter three as well. Levi also call Trost "the pack"/"the packs" in both chapters one and two. 
> 
> I kinda dropped some hints for those of you who are familiar or have some sort of knowledge about wolf (even dog) behavior. I used to want to be a zoologist and specifically work with wolves so I wanted to put some of that to use as well. Some examples would be how Levi repeatedly tells Armin not to make eye contact. Lower ranking wolves do not make frequent eye contact with higher ranking wolves because this could be seen as a challenge. Armin also notes that Levi seems less "submissive" another common trait among wolves (though this is something I've see a lot in A/B/O fics.) He also says that omegas like to stay home and play house while alphas and betas go work (again, something I've seen in A/B/O so it's a little harder to pick up on). Omega wolves do provide the role of puppy sitter so there's that reference for you. 
> 
> Anyway I shall stop boring you with all my random facts but I did want to show you where all the "hints" were coming from. 
> 
> If you want my tumblr it is: http://captainheichousbitch.tumblr.com or just "captainheichousbitch".


	5. Lone Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin goes searching for answers and finds more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on the last chapter! I got an overwhelming about of positive feedback on the last chapter which is always what I aim for! 
> 
> So in regards to this chapter, I do want to warn you that there are some possible triggers (see the tags) and if this bothers you then do not feel like you have to read this chapter. On the next chapter's notes, I will put a summary of this chapter so you don't miss anything :) 
> 
> Anyway, please don't hate me! <3

It was Wednesday and Armin was bored out of his mind. He had spent Monday and Tuesday working on his paper that would be due at the end of his stay, which he had decided, was a stupid idea because now here he was bored as can be without anything to do. Sure, he had is computer but there was only so much anime on Netflix and after a while staring at his laptop began to give him a headache.

 

Thankfully, Eren had decided to work the first half of the day from home. He had told Armin it was because there wasn’t much for him to do at the office except get in their way. When Armin had suggested they visit Levi, Eren had laughed and told him that the last time he had done that he ended up sleeping on the couch for a week.

 

“Hey, Eren?” Armin poked his head into Eren and Levi’s room where Eren was sitting at a desk that was pushed against the far wall right beneath the window.

“Hmm?” Eren hummed as he continued to scribble something on a piece of paper.

“I’m bored…” Armin almost whined.

“I’m sorry,” Eren said with a laugh and looked over at Armin. “Say, don’t you like to read?”

“Yeah!” Armin smiled at Eren.

“I’m about to leave for work and there’s this huge library right by the building that Levi and I work in. Maybe you can hang out in there for a few hours while we finish up work. Maybe you’ll find some books to bring home to keep you occupied for the rest of the week!” Eren suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Armin beamed at Eren, thrilled that he finally had something to do _and_ it was out of the house too!

A little over an hour later, Armin found himself inside a huge library. Eren had told Armin that the library was “pretty decent in size” but he had grossly underestimated. This library was _huge_! It was probably the biggest library that Armin had ever seen in his entire life, and he had seen some pretty big libraries.

 

“So, either Levi or I will come get you in oh, around three hours give or take.” Eren told Armin.

“Okay,” Armin just nodded; too busy gawking at the size of the library.

“Sounds great! If you need anything, call us.” Eren told him and patted his shoulder softly before turning around to walk away calling “See you in a little while, Armin!” over his shoulder.

 

It took Armin a minute or two before he was finished gawking at the library. Once he had gotten his fill of daily self-embarrassment, he walked to the front desk. He had decided that he’d do some research on the pack’s history. He knew that Eren and Levi weren’t hiding things from him because they didn’t trust him, it was fairly obvious by now that they did, but because they couldn’t tell him for some reason. This of course made Armin more curious as to what they were hiding and he was sure the answer would be hidden in one of the library’s history books.

 

“Excuse me?” Armin asked the lady behind the information desk.

“Hello,” The woman smiled at him. The woman wasn’t too much older than Armin but he also knew from what Levi had told him, that looks could be deceiving. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail with pieces of hair falling out and framing her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm and inviting and so was her smile.   “What can I do for you?”

“I was just wondering where the history books are located.” Armin asked shyly.

“Have you never been here before?” The girl asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

“N-no.” Armin stuttered quickly thinking up an excuse. “I’m, uh, new here.”

“Sasha!” A new voice shouted from behind him. Armin turned around and was greeted by the sight of a man about his age, with a buzz cut, and expressive hazel eyes. He had his hand on his hips and his eyes were narrowed at the girl, Sasha, but the smirk on his face told Armin that the man wasn’t actually mad. “What have I told you about harassing visitors?”

“Oh please, I wasn’t harassing him, Connie!” Sasha defended herself.

“You asked him if he’s never been here before like it’s any of your business if he’s been here before or not! Lots of pack members haven’t visited here!” Connie scolded her before turning to Armin. “I’m sorry about her. She can get pretty nosy. Welcome to Trost Library!” Connie held out his hand.

“Thank you,” Armin took Connie’s hand and shook it. “She wasn’t really bothering me though.”

“Well, I’m glad you weren’t offended by her questions.” Connie glared playfully at Sasha again.

 

Their interactions reminded Armin a great deal of Levi and Eren’s. Mostly in the way that they scolded each other. They would point out what the other was “doing wrong” but wouldn’t say it in a mean or condescending way which was different from some human couples. Armin noted that when Eren and Levi would argue with one another, they didn’t really raise their voices much and their words held little to no poison. They usually just talked it out. It was different from a lot of human couples Armin knew who would shout at each other and then storm off and would later apologize to each other. It seemed to Armin that the wolves’ way of solving conflicts between mates was much more effective and less hurtful to both parties.

“What can we help you with?” Connie asked Armin with a friendly smile.

“I was just wondering where the pack history books were.” Armin told him.

“Ah, working on a project, eh?” Armin nodded. It wasn’t a _complete_ lie. “I remember doing those. Such a bore. Anyways, they’re on the third floor in the back left corner.”

“Thank you!” Armin said before leaving the couple with a smile and hand wave.

 

Armin followed Connie’s directions and sure enough, he found himself standing in front of a sign reading, “History”. He ventured into the section looking at all the books piled high on the countless shelves. After searching through several books, Armin came across a book he felt would provide him with the information he wanted.

 

Gathering the book into his arms he found a secluded area in the back of the history section and sat down. Not wasting any time, Armin began to read the book. After an hour or two of reading, Armin was frustrated. He had read many things about the pack’s history that he didn’t know but he had yet to find what he was looking for. Just as he was about to close the book, the title of the next chapter caught his eye. “The Great Omega Abductions” it read. Curious, Armin read on. The chapter started off slow, with lots of useless information but about a page in, Armin reached the information he had been craving.

 

_“Lone wolves are extremely uncommon for any pack. Lone wolves can be male or female and any dynamic. Lone wolves are born as regular pups but as they age it becomes more evident they are unstable. This can happen for many reasons. Most scientists agree that the most logical reason is a chemical imbalance in the brain. Though, there is no medical cure for this imbalance that has been found to date._

_As a wolf matures, it begins to develop differently than its peers. They may demonstrate this in many ways. Nearly all lone wolves become overly aggressive. Some have been shown to suffer from delusions and even hallucinations that can cause them to lash out and hurt other wolves. When a lone wolf is identified the only solution is exile, hence the name ‘lone wolf’. They are stripped of their dynamic and it has been shown that lone wolves, if allowed to mate, will produce lone wolf offspring thus, their reproductive organs are removed as well. This ensures the safety of surrounding wolves and their packs. Once stripped of their dynamic and reproductive organs, the wolf is then sent to the outer most edge of pack territory. Packs are required to keep lone wolves inside of their territory as well as secure a tracker on their person to ensure the wolf does not sneak into a neighboring pack and harm the wolves and to prevent the wolf from trying to form its own pack.”_

Armin shivered at the new information. Lone wolves sound terrifying. He had heard the term used by humans but never in this context and he had certainly never heard the phrase even uttered by any of the wolves he had come to meet in his short time spent inside the pack thus far. Though a little unsettled, Armin chose to read on.

_“This was the case for the Shinganshina Pack. In 1750, the head doctor of the pack identified a wolf named Kenny Ackerman as being a lone wolf. Because of this, he was ordered to wait out the rest of his life locked in a tower. In March of 1752, Kenny Ackerman escaped the tower during the guards’ shift change. The pack sent their military out an hour after he was reported missing to retrieve the missing wolf, however, their search provided no results. The search was halted for a week due to a massive snowstorm that plummeted temperatures to -15 degrees Fahrenheit.  After an additional month of searching, it was presumed Kenny was unable to find shelter and had died during the storm.”_

A shudder racked through Armin’s body at the new information. He could not imagine having a lone wolf escape imprisonment. If he understood correctly (which he always did), lone wolves were the equivalent of a human serial killer. Against Armin’s better judgment, he continued to read the rest of the chapter.

_“In February of 1754, an omega from the Maria Pack was kidnapped from military headquarters. It was reported by fellow soldiers that he had gone out to feed the horses, his assigned evening duty, and had never returned._

_The following week another omega from the Rose Pack mysteriously disappeared as well though the two cases were not considered connected until later._

_In March 1754, two omegas were also kidnapped from the Maria Pack’s military headquarters in-between the hours of 10:30 pm and 1:00 am when they were reported missing by a beta to their commanding officer._

_The packs’ military leaders as well as head alphas gathered together at a secure location, which is still unknown to the public, for a secret meeting. They agreed that the kidnappings were all connected and the packs needed to combine militaries in order to locate and retrieve the missing omegas. It was assumed by the militaries that a highly dangerous lone wolf was holding the omegas. It was also assumed that the lone wolf was from the Maria Pack due to the fact that they were the only pack with a lone wolf at the times of the kidnappings._

_Over the next month, the packs were able to gain the support of the Sheena Pack, the Trost Pack and the Huckleberry Pack. It was also discovered that the lone wolf from the Maria Pack was not the kidnapper as he had died from what seemed to be an animal attack._

_Over the course of the following six months, two more omegas were kidnapped from the military bases. It was established that whoever was committing the crimes had a specific need for military omegas though all pack omegas were advised to stay inside and some unbounded omegas even searched refuge with other bonded omegas for extra protection._

_In February 1755, a year after the first kidnapping, the Trost Pack made an alliance with the Shinganshina Pack and it was discovered that they had an unaccounted for lone wolf. Though the wolf was presumed dead, his body was never found leading the militaries to believe that Kenny Ackerman was behind the kidnappings._

_In June of 1755, there was a major breakthrough when a guard from the Shinganshina Pack discovered a journal hidden inside the mattress used by Kenny Ackerman while he was locked in the tower. Through reading the earlier entries written by Ackerman, the militaries were able to determine that the most probable location Ackerman may have been hiding his kidnapped omegas in a small series of caves the wolf had discovered some years prior to his imprisonment located in the Garrison Mountains._

_On June 18 th 1755, the militaries set out into the caves of the Garrison Mountains in search of the kidnapped omegas and Ackerman. After an estimated six hours of searching, they were able to locate the omegas as well as Ackerman in a large opening that intersected the tunnels that connected the individual caves. _

_The scene they came across was described as the most horrifying scene any of the soldiers had ever seen even amongst the most veteran soldiers. In later military reports, it was said there were more than fifteen bodies scattered around the large opening some of which were just skeletons suggesting they had been there long before the kidnappings. There were also individual accounts describing mutilated bodies of omegas. Some were described as missing limbs and the official military mortician stated the omegas were still alive for several hours after the loss of their limbs. Some were skinned so that the muscles, bones, and organs were visible. Others recalled seeing one body missing its face._

_Unfortunately, only one omega was found alive. At first it was said they presumed him dead as well until one officer discovered he was shallowly breathing. The omega was quickly transported to a local hospital where he underwent surgery to repair several broken bones and was placed in a medically induced coma for two weeks._

_Once awake, the omega accounted his experiences stating that each omega underwent multiple forms of torture before being experimented on. The omega stated that Ackerman raped each of the omegas in order to impregnate them. Once they were impregnated, he would separate them from the rest of the omegas until they gave birth. The omega told officials that he had been impregnated twice. The first time, he had lost the pup due to stress and the second pup was carried to turn and delivered successfully. He stated that if the pup that was born was not a male, Ackerman would kill the pup before the mother and then proceed to torture the omega until they were able to be impregnated again._

_It was reported that if an omega gave birth to two female pups in a row, Ackerman would kill the omega. This resulted in the deaths of the omegas found in the caves. The omega stated the only reason he was alive was because he had yet to become pregnant with a second pup._

_After several wolves testified in front of the wolf supreme court, it was decided that Ackerman had committed many crimes and was sentenced to death. The court also created the ‘Lone Wolf Regulations’ which are the rules now followed by packs regarding lone wolves in present day._

_On December 15 th 1755, the Shinganshina Pack executed Ackerman and his body was burned to ensure he was truly dead. It is still unknown how Ackerman was able to infiltrate the military bases and kidnap the omegas undetected.” _

Armin felt sick. Never had he thought that something so horrific would occur in a society he believed to be relatively peaceful and extremely safe. He stared at the book in his hands. There was one last paragraph in the chapter and Armin debated whether or not he wanted to read it after what he had just read. His curiosity won and he continued to read not expecting what he’d uncover. After reading the last paragraph, Armin covered his mouth with a shaking hand. The only thoughts he had were ones of absolute misery.

“Armin?” A voice came behind him startling the blond.

“L-Levi?” Armin squeaked, trying to hid the sadness in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Armin, it’s seven o clock at night. I’ve been calling you, brat. I had to ask Sasha where you were because you wouldn’t pick up. I was worried. Hey, you okay, brat? You sound like you’re crying…” Levi frowned when Armin turned to face him knowing there was use in hiding his tear-streaked face from the raven-haired man.

“I’m sorry, I got sucked into what I was reading.” Armin apologized. 

“Armin,” Levi whispered and kneeled to Armin’s level and pulled him into a tight hug, hushing the boy. “What were you reading to make you so upset?”

“T-this.” Armin pointed at the page he had left off on not able to word what he had just read.

Still hugging the sobbing blond, Levi leaned over to look at what Armin had read, his eyes widening when he skimmed the page.

“Oh, Armin.” Levi whispered sadly.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have read that. I didn’t know something so awful could even happen.” Armin apologized.

 

The two men fell into a not one hundred percent comfortable silence. Neither could find the words to discuss the horrific events reported in the book. They just sat there for ten minutes hugging each other. When Levi began to stroke Armin’s hair, he noted that he had never seen Levi so gentle with anyone other than Eren before. It was almost strange to be comforted by the usually neutral wolf but somehow it was inexplicably comforting to Armin.

“She died in my arms, you know.” Levi finally whispered into Armin’s hair.

 

_“After the execution of Kenny Ackerman, the names of the kidnapped omegas were released._

_Farlan Church, Maria Pack, kidnapped February 1 st 1754- deceased_

_Eld Jinn, Rose Pack, Kidnapped February 8 th 1754-deceased_

_Mike Zacharias, Maria Pack, kidnapped March 17 th 1754-deceased_

_Levi Ackerman, Maria Pack, kidnapped March 17 th 1754-living”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I GAVE YOU ANSWERS!


	6. Levi's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin learns more about Levi's dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recap for those who chose to skip the last chapter:  
> 1\. Armin learns lone wolves are the wolf equivalent of human serial killers.  
> 2\. Lone wolves have their reproductive organs removed from them before they are exiled from the pack to ensure they cannot reproduce and create their own packs.  
> 3\. Kenny was a lone wolf and escaped imprisionment before these rules were established. He kidnapped four people total and tortured and killed three after they failed to give him sons.  
> 4\. Farlan, Eld, Mike, and Levi were the wolves that we captured.  
> 5\. Levi finds Armin in library crying over the new found information. 
> 
> So thank you for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter! I thought more of you guys would hate me than you did! So this chapter is another heavy one but it has a lot of information. There's no gory scenes in here like the last but there is a mention of rape so be warned. 
> 
> I got a few questions on Tumblr about myself so just for my own amusement, whoever can guess where I live off the following hints gets to ask me a question about myself and I will answer honestly ;) 
> 
> HINT(S)  
> -The city I live in his known as the Emerald City, Jet City, City of Flowers, City Of Goodwill  
> -It is home to the most cafes in the country  
> -We have the ONLY rainforest in the Continental United States  
> -We have the largest ferry system in the world  
> -The record for the longest amount of time of just rain is 72 days(yes, I was alive for that)  
> -Jimi Hendrix
> 
> That should be more than enough for you to guess ;) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

“She died in my arms you know.” Levi finally whispered into Armin’s hair.

“W-who?” Armin hiccupped into Levi’s shoulder.

“My daughter.” Levi’s voice cracked ever so slightly at the word daughter.

“Oh my God, Levi.” Armin gasped.

“Shh, let’s move to somewhere a little more comfortable, hm?” Levi suggested.

 

Without realizing it, Armin clutched Levi’s shirt a little tighter when the man tried to pull away. With a light chuckle, Levi grabbed Armin’s hands and led him to a couch a little further back than where Armin was sitting. The couch was hidden by another bookshelf and was directly next to a large window that extended from ceiling to floor. Levi sat down first and allowed Armin to cuddle into his side. Armin hadn’t fully calmed down yet. His breathing was still ragged but at least he was slobbering all over himself anymore.

“Sorry about all the snot. I know you hate being dirty.” Armin apologized in a raspy voice.

“Don’t worry about it. What you read was pretty traumatizing so I understand.” Levi comforted him.

“Yeah, but you _lived_ it, Levi. I can’t imagine living through that.” Armin murmured.

“Yes, I did. But I’ve had nearly three hundred years to heal.” Levi pointed out. “You’ve had, what, less than ten minutes?”

“But, you lost your daughter because of this.” Armin looked up at Levi with new tears in his eyes.

“Yes, I did. And that fact will haunt me for the rest of my life.” Levi nodded. “But I have also been able to accept that there wasn’t anything I could’ve done to prevent it.”

“It’s so wrong. No one should lose someone they love like that. Especially their own child.” Armin couldn’t hold back his tears anymore, letting them fall down his face once more.

“No, they shouldn’t. Losing my child was the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced. One hundred times more painful than anything _that man_ could’ve ever done to me.”

“I’m so sorry.” Armin apologized for the fourth time.

“Stop, it wasn’t your fault. You weren’t even alive. Hell your parents weren’t even a thought.” Levi snorted bitterly. “I can tell you everything that happened, if you want. I won’t force you to listen though, it’s not a pleasant story.”

“No, I want to hear. I want to get to know you better.” Armin whispered. Even though he knew that the story was going to be hard and probably gruesome, he wanted to know.

“Alright,” Levi sighed heavily. “ I guess I should start from the beginning. I was born in Paris, France, in 1680. My mother was French and my father was British. They met when my father was in Paris for a business meeting of sorts. My mom used to be what we’d now call an ‘exotic dancer’,” Levi snorted bitterly as though the word was a joke. “She caught the eye of my father and they ended up getting married and had me a little over a year later. When I was about four, my parents decided to move to America in hopes of starting a better life or something like that. They ended up in Salem.”

“The witch trials…”Armin gasped.

“Yep. I was about ten by then. My mom was heavily religious which was a fucking joke because she was a wolf. My dad wasn’t one but he knew that my mom was and so was I. My mom was actually a beta so she never had heats like omegas do, which made it easier for her to keep her secret. My father wasn’t all too religious but he went to church anyway. He heavily disagreed with the things about witchcraft and whatnot.

“When I was like twelve, my mom helped capture a ‘witch’ and a ‘werewolf’-both died by the way and neither of them were actually what they were accused of too. My father was appalled by my mother’s actions but he was more disgusted with the fact that she was proud of herself too. She knew those kids weren’t what she claimed they were. Even I couldn’t get any scent off the boy other than human and I hadn’t even reached puberty yet!”

“You could smell him?” Armin asked.

“Yes, wolves give off a special smell. It’s unique to the individual but there’s still an undertone that tells you they’re a wolf. You can tell their dynamic-if they’re old enough-whether they’re in heat or not, and if they have a mate then you can faintly smell the mate’s scent too. It’s usually a little harder for pups to smell scents other than their parents’ and siblings’ because they haven’t displayed their dynamic and they clearly aren’t in need of a mate yet.”

“Oh, okay. So the kid smelled very strongly of human so you knew they couldn’t have been a wolf and that means so did your mom.”

“Yes,” Levi nodded. “My parents fought a lot over it. Wolves have a different social structure than humans. Everyone regardless of gender and dynamic is on an equal playing field. No one gender or dynamic is better than the rest. So for my mom, fighting back wasn’t considered out of place or disrespectful at the time.

 

“Finally, in 1693, my father had enough. While my mom was at one of the trials, he packed up all our belongings and left, taking me with him. All he left my mother was a note on the table telling her to never come looking for him and she never did. I don’t even think she cared, honestly.

 

“After several weeks, we finally arrived in New York. My father was able to purchase a small apartment with what money he had saved over the years and enrolled me in school. He got a job at a newspaper company and we did pretty well for ourselves. At sixteen I finally displayed my dynamic by going into my first heat. It was brutal and neither my father nor myself knew what to do. He told the school I had Yellow Fever and that I would be gone for a while. We both knew that wasn’t what I had, but, it worked. My dad told the company he worked for the same excuse and they let him stay home with me.

 

“After my heat it was apparent my dad had to figure out what to do. So, he wrote a letter to an old pack member of my mother’ he had met back in France. He knew she had moved to America just outside of where we lived and so he asked for her help. Next thing I knew, we were moving to Canada to join her pack. When we arrived they immediately rushed me to the doctor and they made sure I was okay. Sometimes young omegas get hurt during their first heat when they don’t know what they were doing. After some extensive and horribly embarrassing sex ed., it was determined that my father and I could live inside the pack. My father changed our name to his aunt’s last name, Ackerman, and we lived happily until he passed away in 1722 from old age.

“I mourned the loss of my father for a long time. He was my rock and he had turned his life upside down to save me _twice_ when he could’ve easily done what my mother was probably going to end up doing, and tell everyone what I was and have me killed. I loved the old man and it was hard to be without him. So, in 1724 I joined the Maria Pack’s military. I quickly passed training and become a high-ranking officer. That was until I was kidnapped alongside Mike.

 

“We were both doing our routine border check when Kenny came out of nowhere. Thinking back, we could’ve been a lot more careful and I probably shouldn’t have let Mike talk so damn loud. He was just so excited because he and Erwin were going to celebrate their first anniversary together in New York for two days. You see, Erwin was Mike’s mate back then and they were very happy. So I can’t imagine how he felt when we both went missing.

 

“We didn’t hear Kenny, let alone see him. He was absolutely silent. Granted it was windy and coupled with Mike’s talking, he probably wasn’t _silent_ , but still. Next thing I knew, I woke up in some unknown cave and my arms and legs were tied.

 

“He introduced himself as Kenny Ackerman and I immediately recognized the name. He was my father’s cousin’s adopted son. She was never able to have kids so they adopted a son named Kenny but when he was twelve he went crazy and tried to kill his mom so they put him in an asylum. From what I heard from my father he had escaped a few years later and we had no idea where he went. Kind of ironic when you think about it.

 

“I won’t go into the gory details of all the torture he conducted on us since I think you’ve read more than enough about that. But, he did rape me twice. The first time, I lost the child but that was because he didn’t feed me enough. So, he overfed me and raped me again. For five months, I became his personal experiment along with everyone else. When Mike and I had gotten there, Farlan was already dead so we didn’t know what he’d do if we didn’t give him a son. He killed Eld when I was four months along. I never knew why but Eld was closer to Mike and I could tell Mike knew. Mike had already had one daughter before I had and was pregnant when I was. He was due a little over a week earlier than I was though. He went into labor and Kenny took him away and I never saw him again.

 

“When I went into labor, Kenny wasn’t there. I gave birth by myself and it was excruciating. But when I held my daughter it was worth it. I only got to spend a few hours with her before Kenny came back. He was she was a girl and he killed her. He promised to get me pregnant again and if I didn’t have a boy, then he’d kill me too. Only a day or so later did the rescue team find Kenny and me. You know the rest from there.

 

“After Kenny was killed, I decided to look for a new pack. I couldn’t stay in my own anymore. It was too painful. Erwin heard I was looking for a new pack and offered me a spot as his second in command and I took it without hesitation. I slowly began healing but it wasn’t until I found Eren that I found true peace.

 

“He had just graduated from basic training and wanted to find a new pack. Erwin had seen his skills and offered him a spot in the military and of course Eren took the offer, just like I had. I didn’t meet him until September of 1837 though. He and I never worked in the same building but one day I was out in a bar and so was he. We made eye contact and well, the rest is history.” Levi said the last part with a smile on his face.

“So, if Kenny was adopted then he wasn’t your real second cousin, right?” Armin asked.

“No, he wasn’t related by blood. I don't even think he knew who I really was other than my status and name. He never made the connection like I had.” Levi answered.

“Levi?” Armin asked hesitantly as he hid his face in Levi’s chest.

“Yes?” Levi hummed and stroked Armin’s hair.

“Is that why you and Eren don’t have kids? Because of your daughter?”

“Yes,” Levi answered solemnly. “I can’t bring myself to have another kid yet. I know it’s been a long time but I’m not ready yet. I’m lucky that Eren is so understanding otherwise I don’t know how he and I would be able to be together. For that, I am very grateful.”

“Me too.” Armin nodded before letting out a yawn. All the sadness and crying had worn him out both emotionally and physically.

“Tired?” Levi chuckled and Armin nodded. “Well, alright, let’s get going. I still have to make dinner and I’ll be dammed if you miss dinner.”

“Alight,” Armin stood up before helping Levi who gave him a kind smile.

“Come on,” Levi said before taking Armin’s hand gently and squeezing in a reassuring way. “Let’s go home. Eren’s probably burning all my ingredients trying to make his own dinner.”

 


	7. Eren's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have a fight and Eren tells Armin about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me with all these updates! It's been like two days but still! It's almost my spring break guys!! I am super excited to have my finals done and over with. I had my Japanese oral test today (basically me reading a monologue I wrote) and I ended up saying か(Ka) and the end of all my sentences which is literally the Japanese equivalent of saying "question mark". Basically, I ended up questioning my life. My sensei got a good laugh out of it though! My written final is on Thursday so I probably won't update again until after that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter! You guys seemed to really like Levi's past story even if it was pretty tragic. 
> 
> Only one person figured out my question from last time! The answer was Seattle. I don't actually live IN Seattle but right outside of it so I just tell people who aren't from Idaho, Oregon, or Washington (and sometimes Canada) that I live in Seattle. It's easier. Fun fact about Washington (the state. If I refer to Washington DC I will say DC. Biggest pet peeve is people asking if I'm from DC. Like DC isn't even technically part of the US. DC stands for 'District of Columbia' which is why it isn't a freaking state!): we have 68 wolves in 16 packs (that's a lot!), one of which is named "dirty shirt" (don't ask, we don't know why either). 
> 
> So just for shits and giggles at the end of each chapter I will include a fun wolf fact :) 
> 
> Anyways, I shall shut the fuck up now (I really need to learn to talk less in the notes) and let you read! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Armin and Levi walked in comfortable silence on the way back to the cabin. Neither felt a real need to talk; enough of that had been done earlier. Once they had arrived in front of the house did Levi stiffen slightly. Armin looked over at Levi in confusion and discovered an odd look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes narrowed considerably, and his nose was wrinkled in obvious disgust. Before Armin could ask, Levi dropped his hand and ran towards the cabin, throwing the door open and allowing it to slam into the wall in his haste. Armin took off after him and once he had made it through the threshold of the front door, he noticed that somehow Levi had managed to take off his shoes without stopping. This was something Armin decided was due to his borderline obsessive dedication towards cleanliness and just pure talent.

 

Being courteous enough to take off his shoes as well as close the front door, Armin followed he string of obscenities Levi was practically shouting towards the kitchen. Taking one look at the scene before him, he decided it was best if he remained standing in the archway that separated the kitchen from the living room.

“What the fuck, Eren?!” Levi shouted as he darted around the kitchen turning off various appliances.

“What? I was hungry!” Eren half whined half shouted back with an evident pout on his face.

“So you decided to nearly burn down our house?” Levi shot him a less than amused look, Eren’s pout obviously not affecting Levi in the way Eren had hoped.

“Oh please,” Eren rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going to burn down the house.”

“You had the stove on when there was a wooden spoon on top of it! If you had turned the burner up just a little bit more it would’ve caught on fire and we wouldn’t have a house anymore!”

“Yeah but I didn’t so it’s fine!” Eren shot back.

“You nearly did!” Levi crossed his arms and continued to glare at Eren.

“But-again-I didn’t so it’s fine! You need to relax.”

“Eren, if you burned this fucking house down you know I’d make you rebuild it again. I don’t care if it’s November, it could snow twenty feet but you’d still be out there building away.”

“Good thing I have an eternity with you then, isn’t it?” Eren asked him with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

“Listen here you cheeky little shit,” Levi growled. “If you do this again, I will kick you out and make you find your own place. I don’t care if that means you sleep in your office, you will not live with me and therefore in this house, ‘cause you can bet your cheeky little ass that I _will_ keep the fucking house. You understand me?”

“Please,” Eren snorted. “We’re mates, you’d last less than a week before you’d forgive me.”

“You want to bet, asshole?” Levi growled. It was obvious to Armin who was going to win this argument. “As I recall, last time you said I couldn’t last without you, you went without mating me for two heats.”

“Fuck, Levi.” Eren visibly deflated while Armin turned redder than the world’s ripest tomato. “Why you gotta bring that into this?”

“You’re the one who said I wouldn’t last without you,” Levi pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest and a smirk on his face. “I just reminded you of the last time you challenged me. Didn’t turn out well for ya, did it?”

“You cheated though!” Eren was clearly grasping for straws now. “You projected your scent and made it irresistibly strong. You know my alpha couldn’t resist when you did that!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Levi said in a fake voice, inspecting his nails now. The scene in front of him kind of reminded him of something he’d see in a _Mean Girls_ movie.

“Fucking liar.” Eren grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Levi asked looking up at his mate. “You want to try again and see if you can win? Well, if that’s what you really want then I guess we can.”

“NO!” Eren shouted which made Armin jump at the sudden change in his tone. “I most definitely do _not_ want to have a redo of that.”

“Are you sure?” Levi cocked his head to the side.

“Fucking positive.” Eren growled at him. This time, it was Eren who was glaring at Levi, which Armin realized, was something he hadn’t seen Eren do with real anger before. Whenever he did it in the past he was always glaring playful but right now, he was genuinely pissed. Levi on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed by Eren’s change in demeanor and even seemed to be enjoying riling him up.

“Then next time, don’t fucking almost burn the damn house down.” Levi admonished him. “Get out of my kitchen while I try to salvage what’s left and make a decent meal.”

“With fucking pleasure,” Eren hissed.

Eren stomped his way out of the room carefully avoiding hitting Armin on his way. Armin could only imagine what would happen if Eren did actually run into him. _He probably would just run me over like a truck would a prius,_ Armin thought to himself with a muted giggle. In the back of his mind, Armin noted that Eren had purposefully avoided running into Armin. Even though he was blatantly angry, he had made sure that he didn’t hit Armin, which showed that he was still in control. Armin wasn’t sure how different emotions would affect wolves. He theorized that the stronger the emotion was, the less control over their inner selves the wolves had.

“Levi,” Armin asked timidly. “Do you want or need any help?”

“No,” Levi smiled softly at Armin. “I can do it. Why don’t you go read or write down your notes from today while I finish this? I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

“Okay,” Armin said feeling just slightly dejected. He knew it was completely stupid but he had felt like he and Levi had become closer after Levi shared his story with Armin and he had hoped that Levi would let him in more at least emotionally but here Levi was, stuffing his emotions down and refusing to open up to anyone.

 

On his way to his room, he stopped when he passed Levi and Eren’s room and stared at the door. After a short inner debate with himself, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Yes, Armin?” Eren’s muffled voice asked.

“How did you know it was me?” Armin replied sticking his head in the room.

“Well, for one, Levi wouldn’t knock on our own bedroom door even if we had just fought and he knew I was in here.” Eren pointed out while motioning to Armin with a nod of his head that he could join him inside the room. Armin quickly shut the door and join Eren in leaning against the headboard of the bed.“Second, he’d never come to apologize this quickly. He’d be too busy bitching to himself downstairs. And the deadest give away was that I could smell you. You stood out there for quite a while by the way.”

“I was debating whether or not I should even try to talk to you while you were so upset.” Armin admitted.

“I’m not mad with you so it’s fine.” Eren smiled. “So, what’s up? I’m sure you have some other reason to come in here other than to check up on me.”

“I was genuinely concerned!” Armin defended himself.

“I know. That’s why I said ‘other than’ not ‘pretend’.” Eren chuckled softly. The chuckle wasn’t filled with as much amusement as usual but Armin could understand.

“I was curious,”Armin began.

“You always are,” Eren pointed out.

“Yes, well,” Armin blushed. “Levi told me about what happened to him before he met you.”

“He did?” Eren sat up and turned to face Armin. His face conveyed his surprise. “When did he do that?”

“Today,” Armin shrugged. “That’s why we were so late getting home. I was sort of having an emotional break down over his past.”

“Don’t we all?” Eren muttered sitting back against the headboard again. “It’s pretty intense.”

“’Intense’ is a major understatement.” Armin murmured.

“True,” Eren chuckled again. “So what were you curious about?”

“Well, Levi mentioned that he was born in 1680 but he didn’t meet you until 1837. So, what were you doing in-between that time? You obviously weren’t living in the same pack all that time.”

“You’re right, we weren’t.” Eren explained. “I had a much different upbringing than Levi. Less running. You see, I was born into a pack because both my parents were wolves and had decided to live inside a pack rather than in the human world. When wolves reach maturity, they can choose whether or not they want to live inside a pack or with the humans. They’re always welcome back into pack life if they choose the latter but they have to prove that they’ll be loyal and have no ill intentions. Safety purposes. You don’t want a wolf feeding pack information to humans after all. You heard from Levi what kind of chaos that would cause.

“I was born March 30th 1734\. My parents were members of the Enumclaw pack. They weren’t nearly as big as this pack-maybe twenty or so wolves total. My dad was the pack doctor and my mother owned a small bakery. Despite the fact that my mom was a baker, I obviously never picked up her talent. Both my parents were betas, unlike Levi and I.

“Dynamics aren’t decided based off of what your parents are. It’s totally by chance. You can kind of guess when you’re young if you know what to look for but other than that there’s no way to tell. I had a fairly normal upbringing. I went to school like all the other kids, got in some fights here and there in middle school, got suspended once or ten times in high school-something to do with being more dominant than another kid-and never cleaned up my room. For a while, I thought I was going to be a doctor like my dad. Back in the 1800’s , you usual followed in your parents footsteps when it came to careers and well, since I was a shit cook, the only other option was being a doctor.

“But, in my last year of high school, we learned about The Great Omega Abductions. I remember feeling absolutely horrified and devastated by the fact that someone had treated so many omegas that way. Hell, I’d feel that way regardless of their dynamic. In my pack, we were taught that omegas were invaluable members of pack life and that they were to be treated as such. Not every pack feels as strongly as they do, but most believe that to a certain degree. My pack was just psychotic about it because there weren’t many omegas in the pack. Anyway, so when I heard that someone had just casually abducted, tortured, impregnated and then _killed the pups_ -a horrifying action no matter where you were raised- and then killed the omegas was just absolutely unfathomable to me.

“So, I decided to join the military. My mother was absolutely against it and we argued about it for several days but ultimately she realized it was my decision and she couldn’t stop me if I really wanted to. So in September of 1813 she handed me over to the commander of the military for my training. Training lasted twenty-two years if you could believe that! In the end, I graduated fifth in my class with the highest score in hand-to-hand combat.

“For a while I stayed with my pack’s military. But over the course of a few months I became bored. They had no real use for me either. Pretty much everyone who didn’t own a shop was in the military or a farmer. So we were pretty overstaffed as a result. I ultimately decided after talking it over with my parents, to find a new pack. I sent out a few inquiries to a couple of packs that I had interest in and got responses from all of them. After my dad and I talked it over I settled on the Trost Pack. Something inside me felt drawn to the pack and I later learned why.

“When I arrived, I met their Commanding Alpha-the guy who is the head of the military and the head alpha of the pack in this case-Erwin. He showed me around the base and gave me my own room. He explained to me that they wanted me not only as a solider but as an instructor. He said that my scores were impressive and they needed a well-trained combat instructor and I happily agreed.

“I came to find that I loved my job. I got the chance to provide potentially life saving skills for the newest recruits. I also came to discover that I had this strong urge to wander into the officer’s wing of the base. I wasn’t an officer so I stayed in the west wing of the building with all the other instructors and therefore I was never over in that part of the base. I blamed my urge on curiosity and just did my best to suppress it and I never acted on it. I didn’t want to get in trouble after all.

“In late September of 1837-so two years after I arrived in Trost-me and some of my fellow coworkers, some other soldiers, and some trainees were at the bar right off of base. We were celebrating the graduation of said trainees. A little after, oh, ten or so, Erwin, Hange and a few other officers I didn’t recognize at the time, all walked in. Over the next hour or so I kept feeling that damn urge again. Except this time it kept telling me to look over at Erwin’s table. I finally just gave in and that’s when I made eye contact with Levi.

“The moment I met those grey eyes of his, it hit me like a stone wall.” Eren’s face softened at the mention of Levi and he trailed off suddenly lost in his own world.

“What did?” Armin prompted Eren to finish his story.

“The ‘Red String’.” Eren told him. “’Red String’ is what we use to refer to finding our mate. The feeling is almost indescribable no matter who you ask. Your eyes meet theirs and you just _know_. There’s no denying it, that’s your mate. Your whole world stops moving for a moment and it’s just them. They’re literally all you can see. You can feel your hearts suddenly connect and beat at the same time-which is the weirdest sensation, believe me- and it feels _right_ , like that’s how its supposed to be. And then the world starts moving again and you begin to wonder how you possibly lived your entire life without them.

“I left my friends and went straight to Levi. I thought he was going to make me walk the whole damn way and I’d be lying if I said it was the longest walk I’ve ever done in my life. I was lucky though because he had mercy on me and met me half way. When we came face to face we just kissed. Probably not the classiest thing to do but everyone in the bar suddenly knew we had just found our mate and clapped. It was as Levi puts it, ‘the most cliché movie moment ever’.

“After that we started dating and then we got married and here we are!” Eren smiled at Armin who had been watching him with fascination the whole time.

“Wow,” Armin said. “Levi didn’t mention the ‘Red String’ thing.”

“He thinks it’s a weird thing and doesn’t talk about it much.” Eren explained. “That, and he’s embarrassed about us making out in the middle of a bar after we made eye contact.”

“I bet,” Armin laughed. “It doesn’t scream distinguished like Levi likes.”

“No, no it does not.” Eren laughed. “But it’s what happened and I think he doesn’t find it as dumb as he pretends he does.”

“Probably not.” Armin laughed with Eren.

Eren was right though; he and Levi had completely different life stories. But the stories explained everything about their personalities and relationship. Eren had a much happier upbringing, which helped make him so optimistic and excitable and less closed off emotionally. Levi’s early life was filled with one traumatic event after another. As a result, he was much more stoic, less optimistic than his mate, and closed off from others in more ways than one.  Their stories answered so many questions that Armin had.

Armin’s thoughts were soon interrupted by Levi’s voice resonating up the stairs.

“Armin, All Mighty Dumbass, dinner is ready!”

“Alright,” Eren said. “Guess it’s time I apologized for being so dammed defensive over something so stupid.”

This surprised Armin. He didn’t think that Eren would apologize so soon. He seemed so angry with Levi that Armin honestly thought that he was going to skip dinner. But, off Eren went, Armin following closely behind him, heading for the dinning table.

“Ah,” Levi said when both Armin and Eren had taken their seats. “So you _are_ joining us for dinner, eh?”

“Yes,” Eren said. “I want to apologize for yelling at you. I was wrong to do that and you were right about me almost catching the house on fire. I will need to be more careful in the future.”

“I forgive you,” Levi gave Eren a gentle smile. “I’m sorry, too. I overreacted and I shouldn’t have brought up the one time I made you practice abstinence during my heats. That was a low blow and I knew it.” 

“I forgive you.” Eren beamed at his mate, his usual demeanor restored with the apologies. “So, you told Armin about your past, huh?”

“Yeah,” Levi said after swallowing a spoonful of the soup he’d made. “Why?”

“He asked me about my past, too.”

“Oh? So he finally learned that you’re an old man.”

“Whatever!” Eren laughed loudly. “You’re the one that’s 335 years old! If anything, you’re like a walking fossil!”

“Says the 221 year old.” Levi smirked from behind his spoon.

“Can we just agree that you’re both old as dirt?” Armin chimed in.

“Ho ho ho,” Levi laughed loudly. “We’ve got a smartass over here.”

“Maybe we should punish him for calling us old.” Eren offered with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

“W-what do you mean p-punish?” Armin stuttered out of fear. Both wolves were snickering while eyeing him with devious eyes.

“Attack!” Eren shouted before both wolves tackled Armin to the ground, Levi holding his arms above his head while Eren assaulted him with tickles.

“STOP! STOP!” Armin laughed with tears rolling down his face from laughing too hard. “I GIVE IN! UNCLE! UNCLE!”

“Say you’re sorry!” Levi demanded behind his own laughter.

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! HAVE MERCY!” Armin cried.

“NEVER!” Was Eren’s response before he continued to tickle the poor blond boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> "Enumclaw" is a city ten minutes away from where I live. It is one of the rainiest city in the US and it's name is Native American for "thunder".  
> Here's a fun video if you want to watch about Enumclaw. It's actually really funny.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCDsyDIOH6E
> 
> Fun Wolf Fact:  
> Adolph Hitler (whose first name means “lead wolf”) was fascinated by wolves and sometimes used “Herr Wolf” or “Conductor Wolf” as an alias. “Wolf’s Gulch” (Wolfsschlucht), “Wolf’s Lair” (Wolfschanze), and “Werewolf” (Wehrwolf) were Hitler’s code names for various military headquarters


	8. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin gets sick. Levi discovers something new about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh look at me posting a chapter before I go to school to study for my final with a friend (I'm gonna destroy my Japanese final...or so I'm convincing myself). Not much to say about this chapter other than it's a monster compared to my other chapters! But never fear! It's 13 pages of fluff with a wee bit of angst. 
> 
> So, this chapter is from Levi's POV because I tried to write from Armin's and it wasn't working but I needed to write this because this chapter is extremely important to the plot of the story and you'll see why later. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“ACHOO!” The loud sneeze echoed all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Levi was currently cleaning up the remnants of the breakfast he had made.

 

“Shit,” Eren swore from the kitchen table where he was currently finishing his morning crossword puzzle; something Levi loved to use as an example when he teased Eren about being an old man. “The kid’s really got it bad.”

“Yeah, he does.” Levi muttered. “Hey, what did your mom used to make for you when you were sick?”

“She used to force feed me smoothies, why?” Eren looked up and eyed his mate with suspicion. “You aren’t planning on staying home today, are you?”

“Of course I am!” Levi rolled his eyes at the stupid question. “My brat is sick. I’m not going to just leave him here for eight hours while I go to work.”

“Your brat is sick?” Eren asked.

“Yes?” Levi wasn’t sure why Eren needed to repeat that back to him.

“ _Your brat_ is sick.” Eren said with more emphasis.

“I don’t see what you mean.”

“He belongs to you now?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Levi spun around to face the sink before his face could betray his embarrassment. “Stop twisting my words!”

“Levi,” Eren stood up and walked over to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist. “I’m not trying to tease you. I’ve never seen you get so attached to someone so quickly.”

“I got attached to you, didn’t I?” Levi pointed out even though he already knew that excuse wouldn’t get him far. Eren had a point, the damn brat.

“That’s completely different and you know it.” Eren scoffed. “What’s going on, Levi? You know you can’t hide this kind of stuff from me. I knew something had been going on for a while now. I’m your mate, I can see right through you.”

“I don’t know,” Levi sighed and spun around in Eren’s arms to look into those teal-green eyes he loved so much. “I didn’t trust him at first because he’s a human and he’s studying us. But after a while, I found myself trusting him more and I was beginning to care about the kid. I was enjoying having him around to talk to. I think it kind of hit me on that day I found him crying over that history book in the library. I didn’t even hesitate when I told him about me. When he curled into my chest while I talked…. something about that action pleased my omega. And ever since then, my omega is _always_ worried about him when I’m at work. What’s he doing? Is he okay? Has he eaten? That’s all I hear all day. When I get home and I see him sitting in the living room reading, my omega is more satisfied and less concerned. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Eren!”

“Levi,” Eren exhaled before kissing his mate. “Is it possible that your omega sees him as a pup that needs to be cared for?”

“What?!” Levi had never considered that. Since his abduction, his omega had never had any strong desire for pups. Sure, when he was around them his instincts would kick in but not like the other omegas. All his other omegan friends were always talking about how much their omega side craved pups but he couldn’t relate so he wouldn’t even know what that desire actually felt like.  
“Well, think about it.” Eren suggested. “He’s the right age! Twenty-two isn’t that old for a pup! Your omega probably knows that and is trying to get you to mother him! That explains why you’re constantly concerned about him. At this age, he’d probably still be attached at your hip if he were a real pup. I’m surprised that you’ve been able to keep your omega so in check, actually.”

“It’d make sense if he wasn’t a human, which he is.” Levi pointed out trying to deny the fact that his omega had just decided that it was going to parent a grown ass adult human.

“I don’t think your omega knows that, and if it does, I doubt your omega cares.”

“I can’t believe that my omega decided this on it’s own.” Levi sighed and smoothed his hand down his face.

“When have our wolves ever really listened to us?” Eren joked. “Although, I’m surprised that it took your omega this long to decide it wants pups. I mean, you’ve dealt with your team’s pups for years now and felt nothing.”

“Yeah, I know. It decided to play house with a dammed human who is already fully grown.” Levi groaned. “What the hell am I going to do? I can’t just act on it. He’d find it weird if I was constantly grooming and trying to snuggle him up to me.”

“Well yeah,” Eren laughed. “After he gets better, I’d suggest talking to the poor kid. I think he’d understand more than you give him credit for.”

“Alright,” Levi sighed. “I don't have much choice in the matter.”

“ACHOO!” Another sneeze echoed through the house.

“Maybe we should call Hange and see if she’s got anything to help him out.” Eren suggested.

“Good idea,” Levi agreed. “Why don’t you call her and I’ll go up and see if I can do anything to help the poor brat.”

“No problem,” Eren smiled and with another kiss the two separated.

__________________________________________

“I’m here!” A loud voice called from the doorway.

“Shit,” Levi groaned in mock annoyance. “Don’t you ever fucking knock, spectacles?”

“Nope.” Hange smiled at the grumpy man in front of her, setting down a black bag while she removed her shoes. “Never have, never will.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Levi muttered. “That fucking bag better be disinfected, four eyes.”

“Of course it is! I am a doctor after all!” Hange said as she set her shoes to the side and picked the bag up.“So, where’s the sick kid?”

As if planned, another “ACHOO!” rang through the house.

“I’m going to say that I should go in the direction that came from.” Hange smirked.

“No shit,” Levi rolled his eyes.

Hange quickly made her way up the stairs and into Armin’s bedroom where the sick boy lay. Eren was sitting next to him, putting a cool towel on Armin’s forehead looking concerned.

“Now, what seems to be wrong?” Hange asked opening the strange looking medical bag she always liked to carry with her.

“He was fine at dinner last night but in the middle of the night he started sneezing and coughing. After we called you, Levi went to check on him and noticed he has a horrible fever.” Eren explained while Hange listened to Armin’s heart and lungs.

“A fever, you say?” Hange asked them as she set aside the stethoscope and took his heart rate.

“Yeah, it was out of nowhere.” Levi spoke up. “He didn’t have one before breakfast but after he was as hot as a furnace.”

“Hence, why we said it was urgent.” Eren added.

“One more question.” Hange turned to the mates.

“Yes?” Levi prompted.

“Levi, why didn’t you tell me Armin is a human when I met him?” Hange’s face was deadly serious.

“It wasn’t important then.” Levi explained.

“It’s always important, Levi. You know how packs feel about humans!”

“I know! But he’s not just a regular human! I checked him out before we allowed him to stay with us. He’s a college student who’s studying zoology and anthropology. He’s not here to wipe us out, Hange.” Levi defended his actions. “Besides, there were other people around and I didn’t want for someone to overhear me and freak out.”

“You should’ve at least told me on the phone when you called me,” Hange crossed her arm. “I would’ve grabbed my human medical journal. Human illnesses are much different and more complex than ours. I’m going to need to go back and get it so I can know what medicine to give him.”

“How long will that take?!” Eren asked.

“Only ten to thirty minutes depending on what type of medicine he needs.” Hange said. “I’m going to need one of you to come with me so you can help me. Moblit is visiting some friends in a neighboring pack for the day so I need some extra hands if we want to get this done.”

“I’ll go, Eren you can stay with the brat.” Levi offered.

“That’s fine.” Eren told them. “Let me help get you guys on your way and then I’ll come back up.”

“Make sure to keep the water on that cloth cool.” Hange reminded Eren.  
“I will.”

“Mammmmmhmn” Armin muttered, opening his eyes to survey the room.

“What was that, Armin? We couldn’t understand you.” Levi asked the boy stepping closer when Armin whispered again. “I’m going to head out with Hange for a few minutes so we can get you medicine to make you feel better, okay? Eren will stay with you though so you can tell him if you need anything.”

Just as Levi stood to leave, a hand shot out and clutched his wrist effectively preventing him from moving.

“Armin-“ Eren said in surprise as he made his way to Armin’s side.

“Mama,” Armin said in a quiet raspy voice.

“Who?” Eren asked in surprise.

“Mama,” Armin fixed his gaze onto Levi. “Don’t go, Mama.”

“Armin,” Levi said in a trembling voice. “I’m not your ‘Mama’.”

“Mama, please don’t leave me.” Armin shook his head. “I’m scared.”

“Armin,” Eren spoke up next to Levi. “That’s Levi, remember?”

“Mama.” Armin’s word was absolute.

“Levi, Armin’s clearly delirious.” Eren put a gentle hand on Levi’s shoulder, feeling his mate shake.

“That’s more of a reason we need to leave, _now_.” Hange spoke up. She wasn’t stupid, she knew of Levi’s past. She knew what he had gone through and how Armin’s words must be affecting him.

“No!” Armin cried out with tears in his eyes. Despite being sick and delirious, the boy still thrashed in his bed as though he planned on getting out of it. “Don’t leave me, Mama!”

With Armin’s last words, Levi felt something inside him break. He couldn’t leave this boy. He didn’t care if it was his omega that was screaming at him not to leave or if it was his own conscious but either way he knew he would not leave this obviously terrified child. Moving closer, Levi gently pushed Armin back down and tucked him in.

“Shh,” He soothed the panicked boy and stroked his hair. “Mama’s right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

As he spoke, he motioned for Eren and Hange to go. Clearly, he couldn’t go. With an understanding smile from Hange and a loving and supportive look from Eren, the two left leaving Levi to comfort the delirious boy that was currently snuggled against him.

“How about Mama tells you a bedtime story so you can go back to sleep?” Levi offered the boy and felt him nod into his chest. “Alright, once upon a time…”

 

__________________________________________

When Eren and Hange returned, Levi was in the kitchen filling the bowl he was using to wet the cloth in, with new icy water. Upon hearing their return, he rushed to meet them at the door. At first, it looked as though they hadn’t brought anything with them, until Levi’s eyes narrowed in on the small syringe filled with blue substance clutched in Eren’s hand.

“What took you two so fucking long?!” He whisper-shouted.

“It’s only been twenty minutes, Levi.” Hang pointed out as she finished taking her shoes off and took the syringe from Eren so he could take off his shoes as well.

“Shh!” Levi chided. “Armin’s asleep and he’ll freak if he wakes up and I’m not there.”

“Wow, he really is worse than we thought, isn’t he?” Eren whispered back receiving a nod from Levi.

“If you must know, Levi,” Hange whispered as she handed the syringe back to Eren and picked up her bag. “We had to make the medicine from scratch using a bunch of ingredients. We did pretty good on time all things considered.” Eren nodded his head in affirmation.

“Well,” Levi said as he led them up the stairs and into the room where Armin was sleeping fitfully. “Let’s hope this works. I’ve had to tell him two different stories to get him to fall asleep.”

“Wow, when you mother,” Hange snickered. “You really mother. I didn’t think you had it in you to be honest.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, shitty glasses?” Levi hissed.

“You’re just normally so closed off and unaffectionate. When I see you and Eren in public, I’ve never seen you two do things that other mated pairs do, like, kiss or hug. The most I think I’ve seen is you two holding hands. So I just never could imagine you cuddling with someone who isn’t Eren and telling them bedtime stories.” Hange explained. It was evident to Levi and Eren that Hange wasn’t trying to be offensive, just observant.

“I’m an omega, shit for brains. Of course I can mother, it’s my instincts!”

“I’m not saying that you wouldn’t be a good parent just that I never had seen you show any indication that you wanted to be one. In fact, you tend to show a great deal of disinterest when the topic of pups is brought up. So naturally I just assumed you lacked the desire which is understandable after what happened to you.” Hange explained, her voice softening and her face becoming serious at the last sentence.

“I know.” Levi deflated and walked to Armin’s side; setting the bowl of cold water he had been holding down on the bedside table, wringing the extra water out of the cloth before folding it and placing it on his forehead. “Are you sure that this medicine will work?”

“I am certain!” Hange’s smile returned.

“Alright,” Levi sighed and stroked Armin’s hair, knowing it would wake the boy. “Let’s do this.”

“Mama,” Armin whispered as he stirred awake.

“Hey, Armin.” Levi smiled and his voice softened. “My friend over here has something for you.” Armin looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on Hange. After taking the syringe from Eren, she walked up next to Levi.

“Hey, Armin,” Hange smiled. “Remember me, Hange? I have some medicine and it’s gonna make you feel a lot better, okay?”

“Is it a shot?” Armin asked as his face screwed up in displeasure at the idea.

“Yes, it is.” Hange said honestly. “But I won’t let it hurt! Just a pinch and then you’re all done, I promise!” Armin eyed her in distrust before looking back to Levi for reassurance.

“It’ll make you feel a lot better,” Levi told him.

“You promise, Mama?”

“I promise.” Levi nodded his head before taking Armin’s hand. “Here, Mama will even hold your hand, too.”

“Okay,” Armin said reluctantly and Levi nodded his head for Hange to give the shot.

Just as she promised, Hange was fast. She gave Armin no warning before quickly poking the needle in and pushing down on the plunger. Before Armin could react, she was done.

“Welp, now you’re done, Armin!” Hange told him with a smile as she tired not to laugh at Armin’s big eyes.

“See, that wasn’t bad at all.” Levi laughed.

“I guess not,” Armin said. “Mama, I’m sleepy.”

“Go to sleep then, it’ll make you feel a lot better when you wake.” Levi told him.

“You won’t leave me, Mama?” Armin asked as his eyes drooped.

“No, I’ll be right here or downstairs. I won’t leave you, Armin.” Levi assured the boy and not even a minute later, Armin was fast asleep.

“So now what?” Eren asked as he and Levi stood in the front hallway as Hange put her shoes back on.

“Now, we wait.” Hange said. “We’ll know if it works by tomorrow evening.”

“How will we know?” Levi was afraid to ask.

“His fever will either break and he’ll live or it won’t and he’ll be dead in fourty eight hours.” Hange said grimly. “It’s a fifty-fifty shot. Humans are fragile and die easier than us so there’s no guarantee. But you guys called me early so that’s a plus. If he’s still sick tomorrow afternoon, call me and I’ll come over.”

“Alright,” Eren said softly. “Thanks, Hange.”

“You’re welcome. Try to get some sleep you two.” Hange frowned before turning and leaving.

“So, now we wait, huh?” Eren whispered as he pulled Levi into his arms. Speaking at a normal tone seemed wrong to both of them.

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact:  
> Wolves have about 200 million scent cells. Humans have only about 5 million. Wolves can smell other animals more than one mile (1.6 kilometers) away.


	9. Till Death Do We Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's mystery illness is revealed to Levi and Eren. Levi feels guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in (almost) one day (in my defense, I began writing this at 11pm yesterday so I count it as yesterday)! It's like 2 am my time so if you see any mistakes let me know. I read my story through before I post it but I miss things here and there (probably because I'm the author so I know what I'm trying to say). I caught a few in the last chapter (all of which were small things like missing the "n" at the end) so that's why I'm saying this. Also, I apologize in advance if you see any "Admin" not "Armin", my computer's autocorrect keeps trying to change it on me (it just did it right now, actually). 
> 
> Also, WOW I reached 200 kudos! Thank you all so much! I appreciate the positive feedback and all the love you guys give the fic. It makes me write more lol. 
> 
> And I shall now shut up and let you enjoy the fluff/angst!

Confusion. That’s what Armin was feeling. Where was he? Why was he so warm when he is normally so cold? The more conscious he became, the more voices he heard. Well, the more he listened the more he realized it was just one voice. One incredibly loud voice. All he wanted was to tell them to shut up, he was trying to sleep! Realizing that he couldn’t do this, he opted to open his eyes.

 

“He lives!” The loud voice shouted at him. Next thing he knew, there was a face smashed up against his.

“Gah!” Armin cried out in response trying, but failing, to shove the offender away. He quickly noticed that his movements were sluggish at best.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you, you gave us quite the scare, kid.”

Armin’s vision began to focus and he immediately recognized the face in front of him.

“Hange?” He asked completely confused. What the hell was she doing here?

“Hey, kiddo! I can see you can talk now.” Hange said with a big smile. It was then that Armin noticed the beaten up notebook she was writing furiously in.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Armin inquired.

“Well, last time you spoke, you could barely get out one word.” Hange explained, looking away from her notebook for a moment. “Mama.” She told him as if she knew what he was about to ask.

“What?”Armin was really confused now. Why would he say Mama? It didn't make any sense.

“Yeah, you kept calling for Levi.”

“Levi or Mama?” Armin said. “You just said I kept calling for my mama.”

“Yeah,” She nodded her head. “You kept insisting that Levi was your mama.”

“I what?!” Armin shouted completely horrified.

“Yeah,” Hange laughed at his response. “Don’t worry though, he played along.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, almost a little too well. You should’ve seen him, kid! He was running all over, filling up the bowl he used to keep water in for your wet cloth, feeding you and forcing you to drink water, he even changed your clothes for you. Although, he did get mad when I told him that the water should be warm not cold over the phone. I meant to tell him that when I gave you your medicine but I forgot.”

“Gee, thanks.” Armin said sarcastically.

“Hey, you’re alive aren’t you?” Hange pointed a finger at him.

“Yeah,” Armin sighed before putting his head in his hands. “Oh God, what am I going to do? I had finally managed to get him to trust me and then I go out and call him ‘Mama’ which is like his biggest trigger. Damn, I’ve ruined everything! Now he’s never going to like me again, let alone trust me! What if he kicks me out?! Shit!”

“Hey, calm down! You’re gonna make your condition worse not better if you get yourself all worked up.” Hange scolded him. “Were you listening to me before? I said he went all mother hen on your ass! If he hated you do you honestly think he’d take care of you?”

“Well, I don't think he’d want me to die, even if he did hate me.” Armin said.

“No, but he sure wouldn’t take care of you to that extent. I don’t think he even slept.”

“Really?” Armin asked in a small, disbelieving voice.

“Really.” Hange smiled and patted his hand. “Come to think of it, I should probably let them know you’re okay. They’ve been worried sick about you.”

“Okay,” Armin said hesitantly. He was afraid of how Levi would react to seeing Armin when he was fully conscious after dealing with his delusions.

“LEVI! EREN! HE’S AWAKE!” Hange nearly screamed which startled Armin. He thought that when she said she was going to let them know he was awake that she was going to go downstairs and tell them, not scream it from the bedroom.

Only moments later, he heard familiar footsteps racing up the stairs. Not long after, did Levi burst into the room followed quickly by Eren. As soon as their eye’s landed on the fully aware Armin did they cross the room and stand at his side.

“You’re okay!” Eren cried before hugging him tightly.

“Can’t…breathe…”Armin huffed.

“Oh, sorry.” Eren apologized while laughing and holding him at arm’s length so he could fully assess his condition for himself. “How do you feel? You were really bad shape earlier.”

“Like crap still.” Armin answered honestly. He had a feeling both wolves would be able to see through any lie he’d tell them right now. “I’m a little confused still and my motor functions are sluggish.”

“Oh?” Eren frowned before both him and his mate looked at Hange for an answer.

“My research says that’s perfectly normal.” She assured them. “He’ll be fine in another day or two.”

“Good,” Levi said roughly. He sounded like he’d been crying and he looked absolutely terrible. It was obvious he hadn’t showered and judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he hadn’t slept either. Armin felt a wave of regret wash over him. He had tried his best not to be a burden or get in the way and yet here he was doing exactly that.

“I’m sorry.” Armin finally spoke up, looking at Levi and then Eren.

“For what?” Eren asked completely lost.

“For getting sick and causing so much trouble.” Armin explained while he looked at his hands. “I feel so bad. Especially to you, Levi. I know that pups are a huge trigger for you and I just insensitively called you ‘Mama’.”

“Oh, Armin,” Levi frowned before stroking the blond mop of hair. “You didn’t trigger anything. It should be me who should apologize. The past week or so, I’ve been overbearing. I kept mothering you without even realizing and I’m sure it was annoying. My omega sees you as a pup and _my_ pup at that and I didn’t really recognize the instinct so I never realized what I was doing until Eren told me.”

“Really, you honestly think that you were annoying me?” Armin asked.

“Well, of course! You’re a grown adult and I was treating you like I would a baby.”

“No, Levi. It was nice actually. I have never had a real mother figure around. Maybe when I was little but my parents disappeared when I was three or four. So, the government gave me to my next closest relative; my grandfather. Don’t get me wrong, I loved him with my whole heart, but he was so old. The poor man had a hard enough time on his own and now he had a toddler to deal with. Despite that, he was never mean to me, he never hurt me or forgot about me, he really taught me everything I know and was the one to get me into zoology.”

“Oh, Armin, you poor thing.” Hange said sadly.

“No, it’s okay. Grandpa died a month after I graduated high school. He left all his stuff to me including his money so that’s how I’ve managed to pay for school. I never knew he had so much money until I read that he used to be a well-known author. He still makes money off his books!” Armin smiled as his thoughts drifted to his grandpa and all the fun they used to have. “I miss him so much. But, he was my grandpa and couldn’t be my mom and dad at the same time. So, when you started mothering me it felt nice.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Levi let out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding.

“You should’ve heard his breakdown over it,” Eren let out a small laugh. “He was so worried you were going to be mad!”

“Shut up, Eren!” Levi warned through clenched teeth.

“Alright, alright, you two. Break it up.” Hange laughed.

“So, Hange,” Armin began. “What exactly did I have in the first place.”

“What a good question!” Hange said excitedly. “I’m glad you asked!”

“Oh boy, here we go.” Levi groaned. “At least let me sit down before you start.”

“You can sit here, Levi.” Armin patted the empty space next to him on the bed. “You too, Eren.”

“Thanks, brat.” Levi said as he took a seat close to Armin with Eren on the other side of the boy. Without realizing what he was doing, Armin rested his head in the space between Levi’s shoulder and chest. Just as he was about to pull away, a hand stopped him and stroked his hear effectively allowing Armin to relax.

“Alright,” Hange began, sitting down in the desk chair she had brought over. “Well, when I first came, I thought you just had a cold. It’s not uncommon for pup to get colds in the cold months. With all the snow we just got, it seemed like the most logical answer. But, when I listened to your heart, I noticed something off; it was slower than that of a pup. When I felt your head it was hot but when I felt your arm, it was severely cold. I knew right then what you had. I was confused though; wolves can’t contract what you had unless the situation was extreme. Our bodies are too warm therefore able to regulate temperature easier.

“It was then that I realized that you aren’t a wolf; you’re a human! I asked Levi but he said it wasn’t important to tell me when we first met and he didn’t want to risk someone overhearing and causing widespread panic. That’s when you woke up and called Levi ‘Mama’. That was the last thing I needed to truly confirm my suspicions. If you were having delusions though, I knew we needed to act fast. So, I had Eren come with me and we whipped up a concoction of sugar and iron. I could tell when I checked over you that your iron was low and you also needed sugar-also, I read it in my human illness treatment book, though, it is a little outdated. I administered the fluids and told them if you didn’t wake up within the next forty-eight hours, then you wouldn’t live. Later, I realized I forgot to tell them to keep you warm not cool so I called and told them.”

“So, what did I have exactly?” Armin asked.

“Hypothermia.” Hange said simply. “You were really cold kid.”

“Hypothermia?” Eren asked, confused. Obviously, he had never heard the word before. Hange had said that wolves couldn’t get hypothermia unless they were in extreme temperatures so it would make sense that he didn’t know what it meant.

“It means,” Hange explained. “His body was too cool. He had been cold for to long and it was beginning to affect his body negatively.”

“Too cold? Armin, why didn’t you tell me?” Levi cried, absolutely horrified. “I could’ve added more wood to the fire and kept it going all day and we could’ve gotten you more blankets and thicker clothes!”

“I didn’t want to burden you.” Armin admitted shyly. “It was apparent that the temperature of the house was perfect for you guys and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable just because I was a little cold.”

“A little cold?!” This time, Eren spoke up. “Armin, you were literally freezing to death!”  

“I didn't know that at the time!” Armin defended himself. “I’m used to being cold. Grandpa would always tease me because I always had a blanket or coat with me no matter the season!”

“Armin,” Hange asked. “Do you by chance have anemia?”

“Yeah, and a thyroid problem how’d you know?” Armin replied.

“Both of those would contribute to you being so cold. That may also explain why you got hypothermia so easily.”

“Oh,” Armin replied dumbly.

“That makes sense now.” Hange smiled. “All you need to do, is keep the house a little warmer and get him some thicker clothes and blankets and he should be good. And no playing in the snow for excessive periods of time, okay, Armin?”

“No problem.” Armin replied giving her a thumbs up.

“Good,” Hange smiled and got up, picking up some ratty briefcase. “Well, my work here is done. I’ll be off now.”

“Bye, Hange!” Armin waved at her. “Thanks for saving me!”

“Anytime, cutie.” Hange laughed.

“Thanks,” Eren said before elbowing his mate.

“Thanks, shitty spectacles.” Levi grumbled.

“You’re all welcome,” Hange said before hesitating. “And Levi, if I were you I’d tell Erwin that you have a human living with you before he finds out on his own.”

“Yeah, I know.” Levi sighed.

“Good.” She nodded before leaving.

“So,” Armin began. “Who’s Erwin?”

“Don’t worry about him right now,” Eren laughed. “He’s just our boss.”

“He’s older than me and has caterpillars for eyebrows.” Levi told Armin.

“Levi!” Eren laughed. “He does not!”

“Oh, come on,” Levi rolled his eyes. “His eyebrows are an entity in and of themselves, admit it!”

“Okay, you’re right.” Eren relented.   
“They’re that bad?” Armin laughed at the exchange.

“Worse.” Levi told him with a smirk.

“Will I get to meet him?” Right as the words left Armin’s mouth, did both wolves tense up.

“Let’s hope not.” Was all Levi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact:   
> Under certain conditions, wolves can hear as far as six miles away in the forest and ten miles on the open tundra.


	10. For Better, For Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren take Armin shopping and receive an unwanted guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEYYYYYY! So not much to say for this chapter other than it's a lot of fluff. I do reference the place that I work (the lay out of the building is different. There's no way in hell they'd put the men's department on the top floor. It's on the second floor). I'm curious if anyone can figure it out. If you're from Washington or the Northwest then you can probably guess it pretty easily just by the colors I give and the descriptions of the workers. Anyone from other countries probably won't since they don't have stores outside of the US. I can tell you that it's created in Seattle and it's famous for it's "legendary customer service". No joke there's a whole fucking book written about it. I also received a fucking manual on how to be a "good employee" on my first day so I can assure you our customer service is like no joke. Also, the 20 year customer thing Levi talks about is true. My grandma used to work for the company as well and had customers for like 15 years who would ONLY shop with her. It's kinda crazy. 
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for your wonderful comments and kudos! I genuinely didn't think anyone would like this let alone as much as you guys do! No joke, I thought everyone would hate me for having a different take of A/B/O. I try to stick to it for the most part but where's the fun in comformity (not saying all the other fics are bad because it's totally the opposite!)? 
> 
> Okay, I'll shut up now.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Armin Arlet! You get your blond ass over here this instant!” Levi shouted from the top of the stairs.

“NO!” Armin shouted back from the couch. “And it’s _Arlert_!”

“I don’t give a rats ass what it is, get up here!”

“NO!”

“Woah,” Eren’s voice came from the front door. “What is going on here?  I leave for two minutes and you two are yelling at each other from across the house.”

“The brat won’t put on more clothes! He’s going to freeze!” Levi told him on the verge of exasperation.

“Armin?” Eren raised his brow at him. “Why won’t you put on more clothes?”

“It’s too many! I feel like a fucking snowman!” Armin explained. “I’m not that cold!”

“Now! But as soon as we get outside you’re going to freeze and I will not have another scare like that!” Levi told him.

“I’m not gonna freeze!” Armin replied. “I’m not that fragile!”

“Yes, you are.” Eren stepped in again. “You are to us. I don’t mean that in a bad way. It’s just that Levi is trying to look out for you. You don’t have all that many winter clothes and we don’t want you to lose body heat when we go out.”

“I won’t!” Armin told him. “All we’re doing is walking to the car and then you can blast the heater for all I care!”

“Armin, it’s snowing outside! That means it’s below freezing!” Levi informed him as he made his way down the stairs, flannel shirt in hand. “You’re going to get cold!”

“Armin,” Eren lowered his voice so Levi couldn’t hear him. “Our body heat as wolves is naturally higher than a human’s so we don’t know how cold you are. Levi is just trying to make sure you actually keep warm; that’s all. He’s trying.”

“Fine,” Armin relented. It was true, Levi was trying his best and if he didn’t care he wouldn’t have chased Armin around the house trying to get yet another layer on the boy’s body. “Only this once.”

“Good.” Levi nodded and handed the flannel shirt to Armin who begrudgingly pulled it on. “Much better.” Levi nodded as if he was appraising a work of art.

“You care too much.” Eren laughed.

“He’s my stand-in pup! Of course I care.” Levi grumbled at him.

“Thanks for caring, Levi.” Armin muttered under his breath knowing that Levi would still be able to hear it with his excellent hearing.

“You’re welcome, brat.” Levi smiled at him before hugging him tightly. “I just worry about you. You clearly aren’t going to tell us if you’re unhappy or uncomfortable so I have to make sure you don’t get sick again.”

“I know,” Armin admitted he didn’t want to cause the wolves any more trouble than he already had.

“Good,” Levi ruffled Armin’s hair before letting him go. “Come on, let’s get going. We have a long day ahead of us.”

 

After the short walk from the cabin to the car, an argument between Eren and Levi over who would drive, the trio were on their way into the city. Today’s mission: buy Armin some heavier clothes and iron suppliments to help with his anemia. It wasn’t anything major, but it was enough to excite Armin and that seemed to be enough for the wolves. As long as Armin was excited then they were happy.

 

“So kid, tell me, what do you want?” Levi asked Armin while he drove.

“Um, maybe some new boots and a heavier jacket?” Armin suggested.

“Well obviously,” Eren chimed in. “But do you want some new pajamas, socks, defrizzer to make your hair smooth and shiny?”

“Defrizzer? What-no!” Armin said. “Some warmer pjs and socks would probably be a good idea, though.”

“I think we should get him some slippers and a few extra throw blankets for him to cuddle up in around the house.” Levi suggested as well.

“Good idea!” Eren smiled widely. “I shall write all those things on the list!”

“You made a list?” Armin asked with humor laced in his voice.

“Of course! Otherwise I’d just forget stuff, duh!” Eren said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“My bad.” Armin put up his hands in defense before laughing at Eren’s eye roll.

 

The rest of the drive was spent with Levi and Eren bickering. At some point, Eren had decided to turn on the radio and “jammed out” to Nirvana. Levi had promptly turned off the radio because he couldn’t “stand the sound of [Eren’s] screeching.” This lead to another argument over how well Eren could sing. Thankfully, it wasn’t long after the radio incident that they arrived at the large mall.

 

“Alright, let’s get going. The less time we’re here, the better.” Levi instructed him. “And for God’s sake, Eren, try _not_ to get lost this time. I don’t need a repeat of last time.”

“What happened last time?” Armin asked. If it involved Eren getting lost it was probably worth hearing.

“Oi,” Levi groaned. “This fucking idiot-“

“Got lost!” Eren interrupted. “That’s all. End of story. The end!”

“Uh?” Armin shot a look to Levi who just motioned for him to let it go.

 

After a few more minutes, Armin found himself inside a massive department store. It was al silver and white with well-dressed employees who smiled and asked if you needed help. There was classical music playing and Armin realized it was a live pianist when they past the grand piano located to left at the bottom of the escalator. It was almost overwhelming. The trio took the elevator to the top floor before taking an immediate right. Armin quickly realized they were in the men’s department. It was a very nice department too. Much nicer than Walmart, that’s for sure.

 

Once again, it was all white and silver floors and wall paint. The clothes were immaculately organized and the sales associates were just as immaculately groomed. Some of the med even wore full suits much to Armin’s surprise. Each associate seemed to be working with an individual person or group of people and only those people.

 

“They work on commission.” Came a voice right in Armin’s ear, startling him.

“Commission?” Armin asked when he realized it was Eren.

“They get ten percent of the sale.” Eren explained.

“Sounds like a great way to make money.” Armin observed. Thinking about it, it’s a fantastic way to make a lot of money.

“Or lose it.” Levi said as he came to stand on Armin’s left. “If someone returns something they bought, that sales person loses whatever money they made. You have to be really good at your job or else you’re losing a lot of money.”

“Wow,” Armin breathed. He would not do well at this job. “That explains why they’re so into the customers they’re helping.”

“Those customers may be regulars, too.” Eren explained. “Once they set up a good relationship, customers often come back and will only shop with a single associate; no one else.”

“Now, that’s loyalty.” Armin breathed completely stunned that someone would only choose to shop for clothes through one particular person.

“You have no idea.” Levi laughed. “There are some customers who’ve shopped with the same sales person for twenty years. That’s why this store is know around the world as having the best customer service.”

“Dang,” Armin just blinked stupidly. “That’s a fucking long time.”

“You bet it is.”

“Eren! Levi!” A voice called behind them.

“Franz!” Eren said and spun around. “I was wondering where you were!”

“…We just so happen to be some of those ‘loyal’ customers we were telling you about.” Levi laughed before taking Armin’s hand and leading him to where Eren and the man named Franz were.

 

Franz and Eren were talking in a friendly nature almost as if they’d know each other their whole lives. With Eren though, it wasn’t all too uncommon for him to make friends quickly but it was truly telling how close they were when Levi greeted Franz with a light clap on the shoulder and a hint of a smile.

 

“How are you guys? It’s been a while!” The man named Franz asked.

“We’re good, nothing too exciting really.” Levi told him. Armin almost felt awkward being next to Levi. He didn’t know this tall grey-eyed man with a buzz cut. He’d admit the man seemed very nice but with the way Levi and Eren talked to him, Armin almost felt as if he were intruding.

“And who’s this?” Franz asked and Armin felt his cheeks light up at the sudden attention.

“This is Armin,” Eren introduced him. “He’s our pup of sorts.”

“He’s human.” Franz stated in a quieter voice. It was then that Armin realized that maybe the reason Levi and Eren were so loyal to Franz wasn’t just his friendliness or his job but because he too was a wolf.

“We know.” Levi said firmly. “Doesn’t change anything though.”

“I see,” Franz nodded in understanding. “What can I help you two with today?”

“We need to get this brat some heavier winter clothes. He got really sick a while back from being so cold.” Levi told him.

“Ah, I see. That won’t do. Follow me.” Franz led the small group towards the back of the store. Armin could see that the whole area was dedicated just to winter clothing for men. There were so many clothes! “What is the style you like the most, Armin?”

“Um, I really don’t know. I only shopped at Target and places like that.” Franz nodded in kind understanding while Levi frowned at the thought of his makeshift pup not having high quality clothes. Levi would be sure to buy him many nice clothes today.

 

What seemed like hours later, Franz had helped find Armin two warm Northface jackets. One was a blue fleece and the other was a black down jacked. He also got some thick sweaters of various styles, brands, and colors, a few scarves, a pair of gloves, and some new Northface boots. It was sure to be expensive but Levi had Eren distract Armin while he purchased the clothes. Eren just told Armin that when you’ve been alive for two hundred years, you tend to accumulate a lot of money.

 

“Alright, I think we’re good to go,” Levi joined the two with several bags of clothes.

“Thank you so much, Mama.” The words came out before Armin could even think and so did the quick peck on the cheek.

“You’re welcome, Armin.” Levi smiled. The smile was wider than the one Levi normally would let show on his face in the privacy of their own home and Armin couldn’t bring himself to regret his actions.

“Hey, I gotta go to the restroom so I’ll be right back!” Eren said as they passed the bathroom in the store.

“I’m actually going to join him,” Levi said. “Is it okay to leave our stuff with you? I can take it back when I come back so you can go before we head home.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll just sit on that bench over there.” Armin told him and took the bag of scarves that Levi had bought for himself and Eren.

“Be right back!” Levi told him.

 

Armin went and parked himself on a bench next to the pianist. He pulled out his phone to check and see if he had any texts but came up empty handed. So, he just waited. After a few moments, a little boy came up and sat next to him. The boy couldn’t have been more than eight years old and it made Armin wonder where his parents are.

 

“Hi.” The boy smiled at Armin.

“Hello,” Armin smiled back at the boy.

“My name is Thomas, what’s yours?”

“Armin.”

“Hi, Armin.” Thomas waved and smiled at him.

“Hi, Thomas.” Armin returned the gesture. He did have to admit the boy was really cute. “What are you doing here?”

“My mommy is getting some gunk to put all over her face.” The boy sighed. “It’s boring.”

“I bet.” Armin tried to sympathize.

“Is that short man with the black hair and the funny hair cut your mommy?” Thomas asked. Armin’s eyes widened at the fact that the boy had been watching him that long and how observant he’d been.

“Yes, that is.” Armin partially lied. How was he supposed to explain the situation to a kid?

“Do you love your mommy?” Thomas asked suddenly. “’Cause, I love my mommy.”

“I..Yes, I love my mommy a lot.” Armin admitted for the first time ever.

“Oh,” The boy said simply. “Is your mommy nice?”

“Yes, he’s very nice. He just bought me lots of new clothes because I get cold a lot.” Armin explained.

“Oh, that’s nice! My mommy does that too!”

“Really?” Nod. Nod. “That’s nice of her.”  
“Yeah,” Thomas’s face scrunched up. “She says I grow like a weed. But I’m not a weed!”

“I think she means you grow fast.” Armin explained with amusement. “Weeds grow super fast so she’s trying to give you an example of how fast you’re growing.”

“Oh, I get it now. So I’m growing super fast!” The boy smiled at his newfound information.

“Thomas!” A lady with the same blonde hair as Thomas called. She spotted the boy (he was waving his arms around so she really couldn’t miss him) and walked over. “Okay, it’s time to go. You can’t just run off like that! I thought I lost you!”

“But I wasn’t lost, Mommy!” Thomas explained. “I was right here!”

“I know honey but I didn’t know that so I got scared.” His mom told him. “You need to stay closer and tell me where you’re going next time, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy.” Thomas smiled and nodded.  
“Thank you for watching him for me. I really do appreciate it.” Thomas’s mom said to Armin.

“You’re welcome, he’s pretty easy to watch.” Armin smiled at her.

“Alright,” Thomas’s mom nodded at him before looking down at Thomas and grabbing his small hand. “It’s time to go. Say bye to your friend.”

“Bye bye!” Thomas waved and his mom led him out of the store.

“Who was that?” Armin heard Levi’s voice from his right.

“Oh, some kid who wandered off while his mom was buying make up.” Armin told him.

“Oh, okay. I thought you knew them.”

“Nah,” Armin shook his head. “Cute kid though. Are we good to go?”

“Yeah, unless you need to go first.” Levi told him.

“I’m good. I’m ready to get out of here though. I’m tired.” Armin yawned.

“Okay, let’s go.” Levi took Armin’s hand and began to walk to the exit.

 

______________________________________________________

When Armin woke the sun was setting and they were approaching the gates to the pack. They had stopped on their way out of town for burgers and Armin’s iron supplements before heading home. Armin didn’t even remember falling asleep but he assumed he hadn’t made it too long into the drive home before passing out.

 

“Hello, Levi,” The same man from the first time Armin had passed through the gates approached the car. “Hello, Eren.”

“Hey, Gunther.” Eren greeted the man with a friendly wave.

“You guys went shopping?” Gunther asked.

“Yeah, we needed some more winter clothes.” Levi told him.

“Oh, I see.” Gunther stopped for a moment and sniffed. “Something smells funny.”

“Probably the smell of Eren’s atrocious gas. We had burgers and I think he ate one too many baked beans because all he’s done is fart this entire way back.” Levi frowned. Armin wasn’t sure it was the truth since he couldn’t smell anything different in the car.

“No,” Gunther frowned and sniffed a few more times. “This smells like…human.”

“Huh?” Eren asked. Both Levi and Eren had stiffened at Gunther’s words and Eren’s smile faltered ever so slightly.

“Yeah, definitely human.” Gunther said as he eyed Armin.

“Well we were around humans all day and they did try on some of the clothes we bought so that’s probably what you’re smelling.” Levi lied. Armin wasn’t sure if he should be impressed with how quickly Levi had come with that lie or not.

“Maybe,” Gunther muttered more to himself than anyone, his eyes not leaving Armin’s face. Armin tried his best to avoid eye contact and to seem as wolf-like as possible.

“It is.” Levi said firmly. “Can I go through now? I’m tired from driving and shopping all day.”

“I guess,” Gunther said and waved to the guard. “See you at work tomorrow, Levi.”

“Yep.” Levi said and slowly inched the car through the opening of the gate.

“That was way too fucking close.” Eren breathed once they were almost to where they parked the car.

“I know,” Levi said as he parked the car. “We need to be more careful.”

“Maybe we should tell Erwin so we don’t get in trouble.” Eren suggested as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“You know if we did that we’d risk losing Armin.” Levi pointed out as he helped take some of the bags from Armin’s hands. “And I will not lose him. I’m too attached.”

“I know,” Eren sighed as they began their walk home. “Me too.”

“Will they take me away?” Armin asked as they neared the cabin.

“Possibly,” Levi answered honestly as he opened the front door. Apparently, the wolves never locked their doors when they left. “It depends. I’d like to think no since you’re such a little threat but sometimes Erwin can be less rational that I’d like.”

“Oh,” Was all Armin could say as he stepped into the house.

“Yeah.” Eren said. “Hey, how about you put your new clothes today and I’ll get all these new blankets set out while Levi makes dinner?”

“Sounds good to me.” Armin took his bags and went to his room. He couldn’t quite shake the feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

 

______________________________________________________

_Knock knock._

“I’ll get it!” Armin heard Eren call to Levi downstairs.

Armin was nearly done hanging his clothes and had slipped on his new pajamas. He did have to admit they were significantly warmer than the old ratty ones he had been wearing before.

 

Armin’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shout of “WHAT” and a deep snarl. The snarl was unlike anything he’d ever heard. It was deep and full of threat. He had heard Eren let out playful growls and snarls while he and Armin occasionally tickled each other but it was never like this. The snarl made Armin’s hair stand on end and his feet felt as if they had become nailed to the floor.

 

“GET OUT NOW!” Levi was shouting at some person. Their response wasn’t loud enough for Armin to hear though.

“I don’t think you heard my mate so I’ll say it again; GET OUT!” This time it was Eren. His voice was full of pure protectiveness. Something in his tone said that he was the alpha of the home and he did not wish to be messed with.

“LEAVE!” Levi again.

“HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY DEN AND TREAT US THIS WAY. YOU. WILL. LEAVE. NOW.” Armin gasped. He had never heard Eren shout that way. He and Levi argued, sure, but he never spoke to Levi with pure unfiltered hatred and authority.

“NO, STOP!” Levi was screaming.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Eren roared.

Armin didn't even have time to register the sound of footsteps racing up the stairs until his bedroom door was flung open and an unknown man stood in the threshold. Judging by the way he carried himself and the eyebrows, Armin had only one guess as to who was standing in his door.

“Hello,” The man spoke. “My name is Erwin and I’m the Commanding Alpha of this pack. You must be the human Eren and Levi are hiding.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact:  
> A hungry wolf can eat 20 pounds of meat in a single meal, which is akin to a human eating one hundred hamburgers.


	11. In Good Times and In Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin confronts Levi and Eren about Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm sorry that I left you all on a cliffhanger but at least I didn't leave you all hanging for too long! I have to say, it was hard for me to find a place to leave off this chapter. I probably wrote it three times but decided on the first version (isn't that how it always works?). It's much shorter than the past few chapters but honestly, I couldn't end it anywhere else without making the next chapters sound choppy and it would make things too confusing. So I guess you guys have to bear with me on this super short chapter (okay, it's like 8 pages but compared to the last two, that's short). But hey, I added some really skewed fluff in here :)
> 
> I got several comments asking me if Levi, Eren, and Armin left the pack territory to go shopping and the answer is: yes, they did. I had written a paragraph explaining that they had left the pack and why but I somehow managed to delete it and I apologize. I will go in tomorrow and add it back in (it's 2am right now so I'm not gonna do it at the moment). 
> 
> Okay well I'll shut up (I am soo bad about writing unnecessarily long A.N.). Prepare for some violence in this chapter. It isn't all that graphic compared to some other fics I've read so I don't think it should be bothersome to anyone but I'm gonna warn you all anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy and please try not to hate me for this chapter!

“Hello,” The man spoke. “My name is Erwin and I’m the Commanding Alpha of this pack. You must be the human Eren and Levi are hiding.”

 

With each word the man spoke, Armin could feel chills race down his spine. Armin knew in the back of his mind that he should run and hide but it felt as if there were weights attached to his feet. All Armin could really do was stand and stare at the man in front of him.

 

In the mix of Erwin’s words and Armin’s inability to comprehend what was happening, Levi had burst his way into the room, _shoving_ his way past Erwin and reached for Armin.

 

“Shh, baby,” Levi’s voice broke through the haze that clouded Armin’s mind.

“Mama?” Armin asked stupidly.

“Shh, I’m here, I’ve got you. Don’t cry.” Funny, Armin didn’t even realize he was crying until Levi pointed it out. “Look what you did, you asshole. You made him cry.”

 

At first, Armin thought that Levi was still talking to him. But he quickly reminded himself that Levi wouldn’t talk to him that way. Sure, he’d call him a brat or a dumbass but there was no true malice in his words if anything, he said it with affection. But, these words had venom in them. Levi meant them as a true insult. What was worse was he had just genuinely insulted his Commanding Alpha, the highest wolf in their society, the literal leader of their pack; the chief. If he really wanted to, Erwin could kick Levi and Eren out of the pack for that statement alone.

 

A growl echoed through the house as thundering footsteps rounded the corner.

 

“Erwin,” Eren snarled as he too shoved the alpha out of his way.

 

Eren crossed the room immediately and looked at Armin who was crying into Levi’s chest. Sensing his presence, Armin turned his head to look at the alpha. Armin was surprised to see only concern in Eren’s eyes instead of the pure furry that was radiating off of Eren.

 

“You made him cry.” Eren repeated his mate’s words. “How. Dare. You.”

“I fail to see why you are being so defensive, Eren.” Erwin said in an eerily calm voice.

“You barged into my den and demanded that I give up Armin to you. You pushed my mate to the floor and marched up the stairs and proceeded to make my pup cry, and you _fail to see why I’m being so defensive_?”

“Pup?” Erwin’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he gestured around the room. “I fail to see this pup you are referring to. All I see is two overly defensive wolves and a crying human. Unless, you are saying the human is your pup which is absolutely ludicrous!”

“That is _exactly_ what I’m saying!” Eren roared again.

 

Throughout the exchange, Armin had noticed Eren’s voice was becoming louder and more demanding, his posture was unlike anything Armin had seen from Eren, too. Eren’s spine was completely straight, he was balancing his weight equally on both feet, his shoulders were rolled all the way back, all of his muscles were flexed to make them appear larger than they already were, his nostrils were flared in anger, his pupils dilated, and his chest was puffed out. Everything about Eren’s posture and voice inflections screamed for dominance.

 

Eren was trying to dominate the highest-ranking alpha in their pack.

 

“Armin is Levi and my pup.” Eren growled.

“He’s a human, Eren. He physically can not be your pup.” Erwin replied.

“He is my son!” Levi spoke up as he stroked Armin’s hair, something he did to soothe the boy. “He’s my pup! I don’t care if he’s human, _he’s mine_!”

“This is ridiculous!” Erwin threw his hands up. “There is no way he is your pup!”

“We don’t care!” Eren snarled. “He’s ours and you can’t have him.”

“I can’t?” Erwin challenged. “I believe I can. You’re forgetting who I am. I will leave this cabin with the boy.”

“Never!” Eren roared.

“Mama!” Armin’s clutch on Levi tightened. He didn’t want to be taken away from the people and home he had come to love! He hadn’t done anything wrong! Why was Erwin trying to take him away?

“Shh,” Levi pressed his face into Armin’s hair.

 

Armin began to feel Levi’s chest rumble. It startled Armin at first, the boy’s mind automatically thinking there was something wrong until the rumble became stronger and Armin finally realized what Levi was doing. He had seen Eren do it once or twice when Levi was stressed or when the two were cuddling and noted how it had calmed Levi immensely. Levi was crooning to him. Sure, it wasn’t as powerful as Eren’s but it was much more soothing and reassuring than the alpha’s croon.

 

“Levi, hand the boy over and no one gets hurt.” Erwin demanded.

“Not a fucking chance.” Levi growled while continuing to croon to Armin.

“Why are you so stubborn?! Fuck, you’re crooning to the human, too?”

“Of course, my boy is upset!” Was Levi’s justification.

“You two are serious aren’t you?” Erwin asked in utter disbelief.

“No shit, ass fuck.” Eren said.

“I can’t believe this.” Erwin sighed and ran his hand down his face. “There is so many things wrong with this.” Erwin looked back and forth between Eren and Levi before continuing. “You’d even do the Promise, wouldn’t you?”

“Without a single doubt.” Eren told him firmly.

 

In the back of his mind, Armin wondered what the Promise was. He had never heard anyone use the term and he hadn’t read it anywhere either. He figured it had something to do with wolves and their pups but he was unsure what the actual significance was.

 

“I can’t let you do that.” Erwin told them. “I have to take him. He’s a human on pack territory. We don’t know what he wants.”

“He wants to study us!” Levi told him. “He wants to learn!”

“And then do what with it? Keep it to himself?!” Erwin reasoned. “Of course not! He’s going to go out into the human world-his world-and release all the information to the press and to the scientific community.” Erwin paused to see the two mate’s reactions. Both remained silent and allowed him to continue. “I bet you didn’t think of that. You didn’t think that maybe he’s just pretending and that he actually is going to lead the humans here to capture us. They’ll probably kill all the women and most of the males but keep the kids and maybe a few adults to run tests and experiment on. Is that the kind of life you want to inflict on others? Just because you think he’s your pup?”

“Armin would never do that!” Eren fought back. “He’s a good, kind-hearted, incredibly smart boy. He’d never ever betray us like that, would you, Armin?”

“Never.” Was Armin’s weak answer.

“See?” Eren said smugly.

“He’s lying.” Erwin glared at Armin making Armin hide his face into Levi’s chest again.

“Armin doesn’t lie!” Eren once again defended the boy. “Armin isn’t like other humans! Armin’s….good.”

“Good doesn’t mean anything.” Erwin glared at Eren. “I’m done talking. Give me the boy now.”

“No.” Was all Eren said.

 

As soon as Eren answered Erwin, chaos erupted in the small bedroom. Without warning, the room was filled with men and women in military uniforms. Armin screamed as one ripped him from Levi’s arms. Levi snarled and punched the man holding him back with such force it broke the man’s nose and then rushed to Armin. But, before he could reach Armin, three more military personel had jumped on Levi and held him down.

 

Fear filled both Levi and Armin’s eyes. Levi shouted and thrashed and bit any fingers or hands he could reach but it proved to be futile. Armin couldn’t move as he watched Levi be held to the floor. This was the man who had prepared him dinner every night, bought him new clothes and blankets to keep him warm, and read to him before bed just like a mother would to a small child. This was his mother.

 

“Mama!” Armin screamed and tried to reach for Levi. “Mama, no! Don’t hurt my mama!”

“Armin!” Levi screamed. “Eren help him!”

“Armin!” Eren’s shout came from the floor as well. Five military men were fighting to keep Eren to the ground. Armin was stunned at the pure strength of Eren. He had always viewed Levi as the stronger of the two based off of their muscle mass. It appeared however, that Eren’s alphan instincts gave him extra strength when he was fighting off opponents.

“Stop! Don’t hurt them!” Armin screamed with tears streaking down his face. Without even thinking, Armin turned and punched the man dragging him out of the room in the face as hard as the boy could muster. It was apparently hard enough to stun the man long enough for Armin to slip free of his hold. Not wasting time, Armin dashed towards Levi to try to help get some of the men off of him.

 

_And then everything went black._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Fun Fact:  
> Where there are wolves, there are often ravens (sometimes known as “wolf-birds”). Ravens often follow wolves to grab leftovers from the hunt—and to tease the wolves. They play with the wolves by diving at them and then speeding away or pecking their tails to try to get the wolves to chase them.
> 
> DON'T HATE ME D:


	12. Our Feelings Are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin interrogates Armin. Hange visits Levi and Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Look it's Erwin! A lot of people were really excited about this chapter. I can't tell you how many people wanted to see him beat up Armin lol. But at the same time you guys didn't want Erwin to be an asshole. So look I gave you all a happy medium!! You gotta remember that Armin isn't a prisoner of war so of course Erwin isn't going to treat him like one. Of course he's still a threat to Erwin's pack (or so he thinks) so he's not going to let him off easy but still. 
> 
> I'm sorry this took me so long to write! It's a long chapter (3,500 words, 15 pages)-well, for me- and I had to figure out how to make Erwin not an asshole but at the same time interrogate Armin. I know that this isn't exactly as cannon as some of you want but you have to remember they are living in modern times so of course Erwin isn't going to go all medieval torture on poor Armin. Erwin does have class. He's just concerned for his pack. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and my happy medium!

Pain and confusion. Where was he again? Why did he always wake up this way? And then it hit him; the Commanding Alpha had separated him from his family. Armin shot up so quickly it made his head spin. After taking a few deep breaths to stop the world from spinning, he took in his surroundings.

 

The walls and floor were made out of concrete, there was one window to his left in the far back of the room with bars to keep him from clibing out he assumed. The bed he was laying on was pushed against the back of the room against the left wall and there were metal bars that told him he was in a cell. Why; he wasn’t sure. He didn’t think he was a danger to anyone but then again, the Commanding Alpha didn’t know this.

 

“Ah, you’re awake.” The deep voice from earlier spoke. Armin looked around until he realized there was a chair pushed against the opposite wall from him.

“Where am I?” Armin asked.

“In the jail we have under the military headquarters,” The Commanding Alpha, Erwin, told him. _That’s a lot of information to reveal to a prisoner,_ Armin thought. Which probably meant that he most likely was not where Erwin said he was. There was no way that someone as smart as Erwin would reveal the location of someone he found so dangerous to his pack.

“Why am I here?” Was all Armin asked despite the thoughts running through his head.

“ Because, you are a human and a threat to my pack.” Erwin said with a shrug.

 _Well, aren’t you mighty chalant about this?_ Armin thought again.

“I can assure you that I am not.”

“How do you expect me to believe someone who is planning to expose my pack? Do you think I’m just that stupid?”

_Bingo. That’s what he’s afraid of._

“What motive would I possibly have for exposing your pack?” Armin asked being completely sincere. He honestly had no idea why Erwin would think that.

“For centuries humans have been hunting our kind. They were so afraid that they killed all wolves, human, dynamic, and animal to extinction in Europe.”

“What?!” Armin honestly did not know of this. Neither Levi nor Eren had ever mentioned this.

“Yes,” Erwin said with a raised eyebrow.

 _That HAS to be a wolf thing. They all do that._ Armin noted in the back of his mind.

“I didn’t know that.” Armin said in a sad voice. He couldn’t believe that humans, his own race, would do something that horrible. “I had no idea we did that.”

“Of course humans did! In the 1500’s they were wiped out in England and just recently the last wolf was killed in France.”

“Recently? As in this year?” Armin asked in sincere horror.

Erwin shook his head. “No, in 1927.”

“Oh,” Armin forgot that wolves judged time differently that humans did because of their extended life spans. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“How could you not know? Do they not teach you this in your hunting training?”

“I told you I’m not a wolf hunter!” Armin protested. “I didn’t even know people were still afraid of wolves!”

“They’ve always been afraid of wolves.” Was all Erwin said.

“What do I have to do to prove to you I’m not a threat?” Armin asked with a sigh.

“I know you’re a threat. But, if you want to be released with your memory wiped then you’ll start by telling me where Nile Dok is hiding.”

“Who?” Armin cocked his head to the side. “I don’t know of anyone named Nile.”

“I told you if you want to be released, you’ll tell me where Nile Dok is.” Erwin said standing out of his chair.

“And I told you that I don’t know who Nile Dok is let alone know where he’s hiding.” Armin said.

“Why are you protecting him?” Erwin asked as he walked towards Armin. “You seemed so genuine when you said you were sorry.”

 _Shit, when did he get so damn tall?_ Armin thought to himself. _And when did I start talking to myself so much?_

“That’s because I am!” Armin retorted. Why couldn’t this guy see that he wasn’t working for this Nile character?

“Who do you work for then?” Erwin had finally reached the edge of Armin’s bed. He loomed over Armin and crossed his arms. Armin tried to scoot away from the man but his arms were shackled to the bed, preventing him for moving any further back.

“I don’t work for anyone.” Armin told him honestly. “I’m a college student. I’m here studying the dynamics for my graduate project. I never had any bad intentions.”

“If you aren’t working for someone as you claim,” Erwin challenged. “Then how did you know about us and dynamics?”

“I didn’t!” Armin said.

“Oh? But you said you wanted to study dynamics?” Erwin argued.

“I meant like wolf dynamic, like the animal. I didn’t even know that such dynamics existed in humans. I found out when I first met Levi and Eren in the café by where I go to school.”

“How did you find us if you didn't know we existed then?” Okay, Armin would admit that’s a logical question and his story didn’t sound all that believable.

“My professor set up the meeting for me.” Armin explained. “I didn’t know what I was going to do and the cut off date to submit an overview of you project was due soon so he said he’d help me. I never dreamed that he’d set me up with this opportunity. When he said he’d pulled some strings for me, I thought he meant he had a friend that worked with wolves at the zoo and would allow me to observe them. Not, ‘hey, I called my friends who are human wolves and they agreed to let you live and study them for eight months’!”

“Who is your professor?” Erwin asked him.

“His named is Professor Pixis.” Armin told him noticing the way Erwin’s eyes widened at the mention of his professor’s name. “He’s my animal behavior professor and advisor.”

“Dot Pixis?” Erwin asked.

“Yes?” Armin was confused now. He’d said that Levi and Eren owed him a favor but Armin was wondering just how big of a favor they actually owed him.

“Shit,” Erwin said under his breath. “Did he say anything other than that?”

“No,” Armin sat up straighter. It was apparent that mentioning his professor’s name had changed the game in his favor. Maybe, he could convince Erwin to allow him to call his professor and let him convince them to let him out. “He just said they owed him a favor. That’s it, I swear.”

“Alright,” Erwin was beginning to cave. “I still can’t let you go, though.”

“What?!” Armin shouted in disbelief. “But I just proved to you I’m not a threat!”

“Look,” Erwin told him. “I believe you. But, I can’t let you go until I talk to Pixis myself. Until then, you’ll have to stay down here.”

“Can I at least see Levi and Eren?” Armin asked.

“Maybe,” Armin felt relief wash over him. “But, I can’t promise anything.”

“Please,” Armin begged. “I need to see them. Even if it’s just one time.”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin actually seemed to be sincere in his apology. “I just can’t risk anything. He told me earlier he’d be willing to do the Promise. If he’s that attached then I don’t know what he’d do when he saw you. I can’t risk losing my most valuable soldier over a human.

“Okay, that’s the second time you’ve brought that up.” Armin said in exasperation. “Could you please enlighten me on what this ‘Promise’ is?”

“It’s when adoptive parents promise their lives to their adoptive pup. The biological parents of a pup are willing to lay their lives down for their pup. Adoptive parents aren’t biologically related to their pup-obviously. The Promise guarantees that they’d give their lives in place of their pup no matter what.” Erwin told him.

“So you’re telling me that Eren and Levi are willing to do something that would guarantee they’d commit suicide to save me?” Armin asked in almost horror. He couldn’t believe that they’d promise to die to save him, a human. His life didn’t mean that much! He wasn’t going to live nearly as long as them and wasn’t as strong as them either. He’d never be able to accomplish nearly as many things as they would in his short human lifespan!

 

“Yes,” Erwin said. “Now can you see why I’m apprehensive to allow them to see you?”

 

All Armin could manage was a simple nod. His brain was still trying to process the fact that both wolves viewed him as their adoptive child. Part of him relished in the fact that he-possibly-had two parents after being cast aside by his own all those years ago. The other part of him, however, couldn’t believe that they’d risk themselves for him. He just simply wasn’t worth it!

 

Out of nowhere Armin began to feel a throb in his chest. Not knowing what exactly it was, he assumed it was heartburn or a sticky lung.  But the pain began to wrap itself around his chest. In a matter of seconds, the pain had gone from a burn near his heart to an excruciating pain that consumed his chest. Crying out in alarm, Armin collapsed against the bed.

“Armin!” He heard faintly over the sound of his own screams of pain.

______________________________________________________

 

Loud knocks came from the front door startling Eren. Putting down the dish he was drying, Eren made his way to the front door and peeked out the window to see who it was. After looking at the face of the person, he opened the front door.

 

“Hange, what are you doing here?” Eren asked as the usually overly enthusiastic Beta walked in.

“I heard what happened.” She said as she slipped off her shoes and followed Eren to the front room where she sat on the couch. “I came to make sure you two were okay.”

“Thanks,” Eren sighed appreciating the gesture. “How did you find out? Do you want tea or something?”

“Gunther told me what happened.” Hange shrugged. “And no thanks.”

“Gunther? That bastard was the one who snitched!” Eren’s fists clenched just hearing his name.

“What? No,” Hange said. “He mentioned to Olou that something smelled funny in your car and Olou told Erwin you had a human. Gunther feels awful especially since he’s one of the guards.”

“Wait, you mean to tell me that Gunther didn’t turn us in.” Eren asked in disbelief.

“Yep.” Hange nodded her head.

“Olou, that bastard! I’m going to kill him when I see him!” Eren snarled. “He’s one of Levi’s team too! How could he do that to us?!”

“I don’t know,” Hange admitted before surveying the room. “Where’s Levi?”

“Upstairs,” Eren sighed sadly. “He’s laying on Armin’s bed. He literally hasn’t left the room except to take a shower and go to the bathroom.”

“He’s got separation sadness,” Hange sighed.

“Yeah, I never thought I’d see him experience that. I honestly didn’t think we’d have pups to start off with.” Eren admitted. “It breaks my heart to see him going through that. No mother should have to experience such pain. Although, I can’t help but wonder why it’s so intense if we haven’t done the Promise.”

“I may be able to explain but I have to talk to you both at the same time.” Hange offered.

“Okay,” Eren stood up. “Follow me.”

 

Eren lead Hange to Armin’s room, not that he had to but Hange decided to hold her tongue. As they entered the room Hange noticed the small figure curled up on the bed clutching a pillow. Levi wasn’t crying but with the absolute devastation he was projecting in his scent he might as well have.

“Levi,” Eren whispered. “Hange is here. She says she may know why your separation sadness is so extreme.”

“Hmm.” Was the only response they got from the omega.

“Well,” Hange began. “Remember when I came over to help Armin when he was sick?” Eren nodded, Levi remained unmoving. “Well, I took a sample of his blood to see if it was a virus. While I was looking at it, I noticed something unusual.”

“Unusual how?” Eren asked.

“Well, I noticed a few cells that were like ours. So I looked closer.” Hange began. “I realized that I was right. Armin has wolf blood in his system.”

“What?” Eren gasped. “But he has no wolf scent! It’s pure human!”

“Well, his wolf blood is extremely diluted. My guess is that probably a long, long time ago, his ancestor mated with a human and produced half wolves like Levi. These wolves were probably betas and therefore had no idea they were even wolves. If they did, they chose not to join a pack. Since they didn’t mate with wolves the blood they carried became more and more diluted with each generation. My guess is, his mother or father is only a quarter wolf and probably a beta so they have no idea. Armin doesn’t have enough blood to hold a dynamic.”

“Even if that’s true, why would Levi’s omega react so strongly to him?” Eren asked.

“He’s still a wolf.” Hange explained. “Even if it’s barely there, omegas have the ability to recognize someone with even the most minute amount of wolf’s blood. They’ve proven it throughout history. His omega probably recognized the blood and thought Armin was an abandoned pup and immediately reacted to that. Since…. the incident he hasn’t had a pup so his instincts probably went into overdrive.”

“So, Armin really is a pup in some sense?” Eren asked.

“Yes,” Hange said. “Do you know what that means though?”

 

Suddenly, Levi sat up. He turned around at looked Hange directly in the eyes before he spoke.

“He can live in the packs.” Levi whispered as if he believed if he spoke too loud it wouldn’t be true.

“Exactly!” Hange smiled. “He has every right to be here! He may not have enough blood to have a dynamic but it’s still there which means he can be here! We can free him!”

“Do you think Erwin will believe us though?” Eren asked.

“He has to! I have the results right here!” Hange pulled a piece of paper out of her bag. “But, we have to hurry. If Armin is as attached to Levi as Levi is to him then he’s bound to experience the same separation sadness as Levi but we know that pups feel actual physical pain rather than the overwhelming emotional pain the mother does.”

“My baby is in pain.” Levi whimpered at the thought. He didn’t want his baby to hurt!

“We need to go now!” Eren exclaimed. Before he could finish his sentence however, Levi was already off the bed and racing past him to the door.

“Let’s go free us a human!” Hange exclaimed as she and Eren followed Levi.

______________________________________________________

 

“Someone, help!” Erwin called to the guards.

“Sir!” A soldier Erwin recognized as Gunther raced in with a young soldier that Erwin didn’t recognize. Probably a new recruit.

“I need you to get Hange, now!” Erwin had no idea what was going on with the human. He was fine just a few moments ago and now he was screaming in pain.

 

Erwin turned back to the human and raced to pull his arms to his sides. The boy was clawing at his chest leaving bloody scratch marks down it. He had no idea why the boy would act so strangely.

 

The only thing Erwin could think of was that it was separation sadness, a reaction pups and mothers had when they were away from each other for too long. But this only happened between wolf pups and their mothers and only in the earlier stages of life, not with a human and a wolf.

 

A ear splitting scream came from the boy again as he thrashed against Erwin’s hold.

 

“Shit, what is taking so long?” Erwin swore to himself. “She lives right upstairs.”

“Sir,” Guther’s voice called to him. Erwin couldn’t turn to look at him due to the fact that he was trying to keep the boy from ripping himself to shreds. “Hange is here and she brought…guests.”

“Final-fucking-ly,” Erwin swore. “Took her long enough! Let her in!”

 

There was the creak of the metal door being opened followed by a “Hey!” Erwin just assumed that Hange had pushed Gunther out of the way. She wasn’t exactly known for being polite. What he wasn’t expecting however, was to have his hands slapped away by a short raven-haired omega.

“Levi!” Erwin growled. “What are you doing here?”

“Shh,” Levi grabbed the blond and pulled him to his chest. “Don’t cry, Mama’s got you. You’re safe.”

“Levi-“ Erwin began.

“Mama?” Armin’s voice was no longer a scream of pain but instead a whisper.

 

Armin had completely relaxed in Levi’s arms. He was no longer clawing at himself but rather clutching the back of Levi’s shirt as he shook with weak sobs.

“What the _hell_ is going on?!” Erwin asked as Hange entered the cell followed by Eren who glared at him before going over to his mate and Armin, wrapping them both in a tight hug.

“Well, you see, Armin has wolf blood.” Hange told him as she handed him a piece of paper.

 

Erwin quickly looked over the paper before handing it back to Hange with a sigh.

 

“Well, I’ll be dammed.” Erwin sighed. “He really does, doesn’t he?”

“Yep. It’s barely there but it’s there all the same.” Hange flashed him a triuphent grin. “You know what that means, don’t you?”

“He’s allowed to be here by pack law.” Erwin sighed.

“Yep.” Hange popped the “p”. “So you gotta release him.”

“Alright,” Erwin conceded before walking over to the huddle that was the Jaeger family.

 

As he approached the bed, Eren looked up and released a protective growl. Erwin suppressed the urge to put the lower alpha in his place knowing that Eren was justified in being protective. Erwin had taken away their quasi-pup afterall.

 

“Calm down, Jaeger.” Erwin let some of his dominance color his scent. “I’m just going to unlock Armin.”

“You chained him to the bed!” Levi gasped in horror.

“It was precauctionary and you of all people know that, Levi.” Erwin reminded him before approaching the bed but at a much slower pace this time.

“Unlock my baby!” Levi ordered.

“I’m trying but your alpha isn’t being very helpful!” Erwin pointed out.

“Eren, let him unlock Armin.” Levi ordered his mate.

 

Begrudgingly, Eren allowed the alpha to come close enough to unlock Armin. Once his chains were unlocked Erwin stepped out of the cell.

“You are free to leave.” Erwin told the huddle.

“You’re allowing me to leave?” Armin asked.

“Yes,” Erwin nodded his head. “Hange showed me the blood test results that I have no idea how she even got from you. They showed that you have a very small but present amount of wolf blood in your system. Since you haven’t attacked the pack then by pack law I am obligated to release you.”

“Thank you,” Armin said to the alpha.

“You’re welcome. Although I do owe you all an apology.”

“Damn straight you do!” Levi growled.

“I acted irrationally. I should have approached you all and talked to you before I stormed into you den and took Armin. I am sincerely sorry for the literally pain I have caused you all.” Erwin said in a very genuine voice.

“Why?” Levi asked the alpha as Eren stood up and helped his mate and Armin off the bed. “Why would you do that? I’ve known you for four hundred years and never have I seen you do something so extreme.”

“I was afraid he was working with Dok to infiltrate us.” Erwin told him honestly. “I didn’t want to risk him finding out I was suspicious and have him run before I could question him so I thought I’d take him by surprise but I was wrong and, again, I’m very sorry.”

“You thought he was with Dok?” Levi’s eyes widened. “Has he resurfaced?”

“Possibly,” Erwin told him. Armin seriously wanted to know who this Dok character truly was and why he was so feared. “We don’t know for sure yet but we don’t want to take any chances.”

“Shit,” Levi swore under his breath. “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know yet.” Erwin told him. “For now we need to lay low until we know for sure it’s him.”

“Alright,” Levi nodded his head.

“Mama,” Armin whispered from Levi’s chest. “I wanna go home.”

“Alright,” Levi said in a much softer tone to the frightened boy.

“Take a few days off,” Erwin told both Levi and Eren on their way out the door. “You both deserve it.”

“Okay.” Was the only response he recieved.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun (but sad) Wolf Fact (I chose this one in reference to what Erwin said about wolves being extinct in Europe): 
> 
> In 1500, the last wolf was killed in England. In 1770, Ireland’s last wolf was killed. In 1772, Denmark’s last wolf was killed. In approximately the year 800, Charlemagne founded a special wolf-hunting force, the Louveterie, which remained active until 1789. It was reactivated in1814, and the last French wolf was killed in 1927. Britain’s King Edgar imposed an annual tax of 300 wolf skins on Wales. The Welsh wolf population was quickly exterminated (950).


	13. Meeting the 'rents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's parents come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another long chapter!! This one is about as long as the last (maybe a little bit longer) so I'm kinda proud of myself! I think this chapter speaks for itself mostly so I don't really think I need to say much about it! It's mostly fluff with a little side argument thanks to Eren lol. 
> 
> There's a reference to a berry called a huckleberry. Yes, this is a real berry but I think most of you won't know what a huckleberry is (okay, I KNOW most of you won't). 
> 
> A huckleberry is a unique kind of berry only found in the mountains of Washington State as well as some parts of Oregon, Montana, Idaho and western Canada (like Vancouver). During the spring and summer like everything has huckleberry in it (literally almost everything)! Washington has a wolf pack named the Huckleberry Pack, so yeah, we're a little obsessed. But Idaho is probably the most obsessed over it (it's their state berry. Yes, they have an official berry but in their defense Washington has it's own tree sooooo). They're kind of purpleish in color sometimes red and they taste similar to a blueberry but soo much better. It's a little dangerous to pick though because bears love huckleberries just as much as we do and it's not wholly uncommon to run into a black bear while picking some huckleberries. I've done it before and I don't really want to do it again. That being said, they are so fantastic and if you're ever in the Pacific Northwest I'd highly suggest you try it! Also, IT'S ALMOST HUCKLEBERRY SEASON AND I'M SO EXCITED!!!!! . 
> 
> On another note; I may be a little slow to respond tomorrow. I have work in like 8 hours (it's 3 am right now) and I will be there for a good 8 hours before I go to a play with my dad after I get off at 7 pm (19:00 for those of you who don't live in the US). I'll do my best to respond while at lunch on my phone and when I wake up in the morning but no guarantees. Sorry! 
> 
> Okay I'm shutting up now. Enjoy this chapter!

To Armin’s surprise, Eren and Levi took an entire week and a half off. They did do some of the paperwork from their computers but most of their time off they spent coddling Armin.

 

Armin was almost positive that he had never received more attention in his life. That’s not saying that his grandfather never paid attention to him but he didn’t devote most of his day to Armin like Eren and Levi were. But, Armin wasn’t complaining, he actually enjoyed the attention.

“So, what do you want for Christmas?” Levi asked him as they sat in the living room reading.

“Christmas?” Armin asked him a little confused as to where this was coming from.

“It’s December nineteenth, brat.” Levi laughed.

 

Armin looked at his phone and realized that Levi was right. To be honest, Armin hadn’t been paying much attention to the days. They all seemed to blend together much like summer vacation and he never thought to look at the day. He was embarrassed to admit that he still thought it was late November.

“Honestly, I haven’t really thought of that,” Armin admitted sheepishly. “I guess some new books to read and some fuzzy socks to wear around the house would be nice.”

“Alright,” Levi nodded his head. “That’s easy enough.”

“What would you like?” Armin asked. Since Levi had every intention of getting him something, he might as well buy him and Eren something as well.

“Armin that isn’t-“ Levi began.

“I can answer that for him,” Eren said as he walked into the room holding two cups of tea. He handed Armin his cup before sitting down next to Levi and handing him his tea. “He wants tea. That’s what he told be every year I’d ask him. Now I’ve just gotten smart enough not to ask.”

“But really, Armin, you don’t have to get me anything.” Levi insisted.

“What would you like, Eren?” Armin turned his attention to Eren and ignored Levi. There was no way he wasn’t going to get something for Levi. He had to find some way to show his appreciation for all they’ve done for him.

“Oh, maybe a new pair of shoes, my old ones are getting worn down.” Eren suggested as if he hadn’t really thought of it, which Armin knew had to be complete bullshit.

“Okay,” Armin nodded his head before looking back at his book. Armin wasn’t really paying much attention to the words on the page though. He was more absorbed in thinking of ways to get into town so he could buy their gifts and how he’d hide them from the two wolves. Maybe Hange could help him out a little, she seemed more than happy to spend time with Armin before.

 

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted Armin’s thoughts. It wasn’t any of their cell phones meaning it had to be the landline. Armin could never quite figure out why the kept the landline if they both had cell phones though.

 

“I’ll get it!” Eren jumped up almost making Levi spill his tea down the front of his shirt in his haste.

“Hey!” Levi shouted in surprise.

“Sorry!” Eren called over his shoulder as he raced to the kitchen to pick up the phone before it was too late.

 

The sound of the phone ringing stopped which meant that Eren had managed to pick it up in time Armin assumed. Not all too concerned by the call, Armin went back to his plotting, occasionally sipping his tea which had begun to cool off to a decent drinking temperature.

 

After a few minutes, Eren came back into the living room and plopped himself back down onto the couch with a loud sigh. Both Armin and Levi looked at Eren expectantly but after a moment of silence it was clear that one of them was going to have to ask Eren what the call was about.

 

“So,” Levi asked first. “Who was on the phone?”

“My mother,” Eren huffed. This surprised Armin for a moment. He had sort of assumed that Eren’s parents were dead but thinking back, Eren had never explicitly told him that his parents had died like Levi had.

“Oh?” Levi asked and Eren nodded. “What did she have to say?”

“She started off by telling me I need to call more,” Eren began.

“Which you do,” Levi chided.

“I know.” Eren grumbled. “Then she _informed_ me that she and my father are ‘dropping by’ for Christmas.”

“Why are you surprised about that?” Levi chuckled. “They ‘drop by’ every year, dumbass.”

“I guess but this year’s a little different.” Eren pointed out.

“How so?”

“Because of me,” Armin added in a hushed tone.

“Oh,” Levi blinked for a moment at the boy. “I forgot.”

“How did you forget that?” Eren looked at his mate in disbelief.

“He just seems like a real member of our family so I sort of forgot that he hasn’t always been with us.” Levi shrugged nonchalantly.

“And you call me a dumbass.” Eren laughed.

“Oh, shut up!” Levi glared at his mate. “At least I wouldn’t be surprised that my parents were coming for Christmas after they’ve been doing it for over two hundred years!”

“Hey, it was an honest mistake!” Eren defended himself.

 

Armin laughed at the utterly stupid argument the mates were currently having. It was moments like these that he forgot just how old the two really were.

 

“So, if Eren’s parents are coming over, where are they going to sleep?” Armin realized.

“Good question,” Eren said. “On the couch maybe? We could get a blow up mattress.”

“We are not making your parents sleep on a _blow up mattress_!” Levi told him. “They could sleep in Armin’s room if that’s okay with him.”

“That’s fine with me.” Armin nodded. He didn’t mind sleeping on the couch for a few days.

“Where would Armin sleep then?” Eren asked his mate.

“The couch is fine,” Armin told him with a smile.

“Armin, you are not going to sleep on the couch.” Eren informed him.

“He would sleep with us of course.” Levi said. “Our bed is more than big enough and it’s not like we aren’t already a family anyway.”

“That’s not necessary.” Armin told them. “I really don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“I thought I already told you that you aren’t going to sleep on the couch.” Eren reminded Armin. “Besides, I don’t see a problem with you sleeping with us. It’ll be like a sleepover!”

“A sleepover?” Levi asked Eren incredulously. Neither Levi nor Armin could believe that Eren actually compared them sharing a bed to a sleepover.

“Yeah!” Eren was practically bouncing in his seat. “I’ve always wanted to have one of those!”

“Is he for real?” Armin asked Levi.

“Oh, he’s being dead serious right now. Unfortunately.” Levi groaned.

“Uh,” Armin didn't really know what to say in response. “Okay?”

“I guess we’re having a sleepover.” Levi rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Yay, sleepovers!” Eren shouted with a wide grin.

______________________________________________________

 

Before Armin knew it, December twenty second rolled around which meant the arrival of Eren’s parents. He didn’t really know much about Eren’s parents, which made him a little nervous. He felt like he should know more about the parents of the man who claimed Armin was his adopted son. 

 

Armin woke up early that morning so he could clean his room. There wasn’t much to clean though since Levi had gone through the day before and cleaned the entire house top to bottom. After flitting around his room picking up anything he deemed out of place, Armin took a shower. The shower lasted longer than usual because he washed his hair twice and scrubbed his body several times to be sure he was one hundred percent clean. After his shower, he retreated back to his room where he spent a good thirty minutes trying to figure out what to wear. He wanted to wear something nice to impress Eren’s family but also something that wasn’t too formal either.

 

Only after deciding on a pair of black jeans and a white sweater that Levi and Eren had bought him when they went shopping did he deem himself presentable. He ran a brush through his hair several times trying to tame the poof but gave up after he realized there was no point because it would just poof back up. He figured that his hair wasn’t that big of deal since Eren’s hair was just a mop of brown and Levi had told him on more than one occasion that even he couldn't tame the "wild beast" that was Eren’s mop of hair.

 

“Well, don’t you look mighty nice today?” Eren commented, smiling at Armin over his cup of coffee when Armin sat down at the table.

“Stop it, Eren.” Levi scolded him. “I think Armin always looks nice.”

“Thanks, Mama.” Armin smiled at him in appreciation. He was never one to fish for compliments but it was still nice to receive one every once in a while.

“You’re welcome,” Levi patted his head as he placed set a large plate of toast down in the middle of the table with a side of ham. “So, are you excited to meet this brat’s parents?” Levi asked Armin while gesturing with his thumb at Eren who pouted.

“Definitely!” Armin smiled at them both while spreading some strawberry jam on his toast.

 

A little known fact that he had learned about Levi was that Levi _adored_ strawberries. Levi would frequently incorporate them into their meals. For a few moments, Armin had entertained the idea of buying Levi strawberry tea but quickly decided against it when he realized how gross that would probably taste.

 

He was however still deciding on whether or not he should buy some huckleberry tea and wine. He knew from experience that huckleberries were absolutely delicious and the wine, candies, popcorn and teas that were made from them tasted heavenly. If Levi liked strawberries so much maybe he’d also like huckleberries. He knew Eren would like the idea because Eren was a big fan of wine, or just alcohol in general if Armin was being completely honest.

 

“I have to warn you though,” Eren told Armin while taking a bite out of his bread. “They are a little…. excitable.”

“Excitable?” Armin inquired. His first thoughts went to Hange and how she was practically the epiphany of the word “excitable”.

“Not like Hange excitable.” Levi told Armin. “More like happy excitable. They aren’t four dimensional like Hange is.”

“Yeah,” Eren nodded. “They’re more nosy than anything else, really.”

“Mostly his mother,” Levi added. 

“Oh, okay.” Armin nodded in understanding. “But, aren’t most mothers somewhat nosy?”

“I guess so!” Eren laughed.

“I’m not.” Levi grumbled as he took a sip of his morning tea.

“Sure you’re not,” Eren teased the man. “Because asking Armin what he’s writing in his notes doesn’t qualify as nosy.”

“I’m curious!” Levi exclaimed. “There’s a difference!”

“Mhmm.” Eren smiled at Levi.

“There is,” Levi grumbled as he took another sip.

“What time are they getting here?” Armin asked after he finished his breakfast.

“Soon,” Levi told him. “Which probably means I should start cleaning up and making dinner.”

“Do you want help, Mama?” Armin offered.

“That’d be great.” Levi said surprising both Armin and Eren. Levi _never_ said yes to Armin or Eren when they offered to help him in the kitchen, or to anything really.

“Okay!” Armin carried the last of the plates to Levi who had begun to wash the dirty dishes.

“I’ll go tidy up the living room,” Eren offered before disappearing into the living room.

“So, how do you really feel?” Levi asked Armin once he was sure Eren couldn’t hear them.

 

Any human wouldn’t be able to hear the two talking in the kitchen once they went into the living room but Eren wasn’t a human and therefore had much better hearing than Armin.

 

“How’d you know?” Armin asked knowing he didn’t need to specify what he meant.

“I’m your mama, Armin,” Levi smiled at the boy. “You don’t think I’d be able to read between the line. Eren may not, but I’m your mama and I know things. When you asked what time they were arriving it wasn’t just out of curiosity, was it?”

“You’re right,” Armin admitted. “I’m nervous.”

“Nervous? About what?” Levi asked the boy.

“I’m afraid they won’t like me or accept me because I’m human.” Armin muttered under his breath knowing full well that Levi could still hear him.

“Oh Armin,” Levi sighed before pulling Armin into his embrace. “Of course they’ll love you!”

“How can you be so sure?” Armin asked Levi. “I’m a human after all.”

“They’ll love you because you’re smart,” Levi told him. “And because you’re sweet, and kind, and funny, and a little sassy at times, because you’re genuine, you have drive, because you’re passionate and most of all, because we love you!”

“You really think so?” Armin asked Levi.

“I promise!” Levi smiled at Armin reassuringly. “Besides, you do have a little wolf blood running through you veins, so don't even worry about that. Now, let’s start dinner while we wait for his parents to arrive.”

“Okay.” Armin smiled as he untangled himself feeling a little more reassured.

 

It was a few hours later that Eren’s parents finally arrived. By then, Armin and Levi had been able to make the mashed potatoes, the salad, and the gravy and put the turkey in the oven. Levi had admitted to Armin that he had looked up what humans normally ate at Christmas because he wanted Armin to feel at home. Armin smiled and told Levi that he really appreciated the gesture especially since Levi didn’t really go out of his way like that very frequently.

 

The three distinct knocks on the door alerted the trio that Eren’s parents had arrived. Levi and Armin quickly washed and dried their hands while Eren raced to the door. Armin followed Levi closely to the door. The closer they got, the more they could make out the voices. Eren’s voice was easy to recognize, of course, but the two new voices made Armin nervous all over again.

 

The first voice he heard obviously belonged to a woman. It was high-pitched but not obnoxiously so and a calming sound to it. The second voice belonged to Eren’s father. It sounded deep and masculine similar to Eren’s but it held more authority than Eren’s did. Armin could tell that Eren’s father was much less relaxed than Eren was.

 

Once they rounded the corner did Armin get a good look at Eren’s parents. Eren’s father’s appearance definitely fit his voice. Eren’s father was slightly shorter than Eren-maybe by an inch or so- he had the same brown hair as Eren did and it was parted neatly down the center, similar to how Levi parted his own hair, and it was tied in a low ponytail, which rested neatly on his lower neck. The man wore round glasses, which Armin found a little interesting since he never saw Eren wear glasses and he knew that needing glasses was a hereditary trait. His attire stood out to Armin due to its old fashioned nature. He wore a fitted entirely brown suit with a white button up dress shirt. His shoes were a slightly lighter shade of brown with dark laces and he wore a cravat like Levi did from time to time.  Eren’s father’s posture was what stood out the most to Armin. He held himself with a large amount of importance from what Armin could tell. The man had impeccable posture; his shoulders were rolled back and his spine was tall and straight. Eren’s father almost unnerved Armin.

 

Eren’s mother however was a different story entirely. She too had Eren’s brown hair that she wore in a ponytail like her husband but unlike her husband, her ponytail was much messier and had small strands falling out here and there. Eren’s mother had on a light yellow long sleeved dress that fell to just below her knees and white boots. As Armin took in her physical features he was surprised with just how much Eren looked like his mother. They both had the same facial features from the straight nose to the smile that reached their eyes. Their only difference was in their eyes. Eren’s mother had very kind eyes that had wrinkles in the corners, which was the only sign of how old she truly was. Where Eren’s eyes were sea green, his mother’s eyes were a light brown and were gentle in appearance. Armin decided that he liked Eren’s mother a great deal more than his father. She intimidated him a lot less.

“Levi!” Eren’s mother exclaimed as she rushed over to pull Levi into a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Levi laughed hugging the woman back. “How are you?”

“I’m great now that I’m here! I always forget how long the drive is to get here and I’m reminded why I avoid road trips with Grisha.” Eren’s mother laughed.

“I’m sorry to hear that it was such a long trip. We’ll make it worth the drive though.” Levi assured the woman.  
“And just who is this?” Eren’s mother peered around Levi to look at Armin.

“Mother, this is Armin. Armin, this is my mom.” Eren introduced the two.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jaeger.” Armin nearly sputtered and held out his hand which the woman immediately smacked away before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“Oh honey, don’t call me Mrs. Jaeger!” She laughed. “It makes me feel old! Carla works just fine!”

“Carla,” Armin wheezed out.

“Are you a friend of Levi and Eren’s?” Eren’s father inquired as he watched his wife’s grand display of affection.

“Um,” Armin wasn’t sure how to answer that question.

“No,” Eren said for him. “He’s our adopted pup.”

“Adopted pup?!” Carla shouted. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s sort of a new thing.” Eren chuckled apologetically.

“I see,” Carla nodded, as she looked Armin over. “He’s a bit old to be a pup isn’t he?”

“He’s only twenty two.” Levi informed her.

“Really?” Eren’s father asked. “And he’s that large? Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Levi nodded.

“Grisha,” Carla turned to her husband whom Armin assumed was named Grisha. “Don’t be rude now. We should be happy that we finally have a grandpup!”

“I’m not being rude, Carla.” Grisha rolled his eyes. “I’m just curious.”

“Well, you see, he’s sort of a human.” Eren said so quickly Armin wasn’t sure they even understood what he had said.

“A human?!” Grisha almost shouted. “You are housing a human let alone _adopting_ one?”

“Now Grisha, calm down. I’m sure they have a logical reason.” Carla said in a calm voice, which Armin appreciated.

“But he’s a human, Carla!” Grisha said to his wife.

“I know,” Carla sighed. “I can hear thank you.”

“He’s not full human.” Levi jumped into the conversation after pulling Armin into his arms trying to offer reassurance to the frightened blond. “He has a little bit of wolf blood in him. It’s very diluted but it’s there.”

“I see,” Carla nodded in understanding. “If he’s human and lived in the human world, wouldn’t that mean he has parents of his own. You can’t just adopt a pup when they have their own living parents.”

“My parents abandoned me when I was little.” Armin whispered. “I lived with my grandfather but he died a few years ago.”

“Oh you poor thing!” Carla said sadly.

“But if he’s still almost full human then why are you guys so attached to him?” Grisha asked, clearly still skeptical.

“My omega picked up on the fact that he has some wolf in him and that he had no parents and for some reason nearly demanded that I adopt him. I couldn’t help it and I didn’t even know what I was doing until Eren pointed it out.” Levi explained.

“So, your omega thought of him as your pup and his wolf reacted in the same way?” Carla clarified.

“Essentially, yes.” Levi confirmed.

“Well,” Carla smiled. “That’s good enough for me!”

“Carla…” Grisha said still skeptical.

“No, Grisha.” Carla said firmly. “If they’re telling the truth-which I have no doubt they are-then it’s good enough for me which means it’s good enough for you! We have to trust our son and his mate to know what they’re doing.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Eren smiled and hugged his mother.

“Of course, dear.” Carla returned the hug. “Now Levi, what can I do to help you with dinner?”

 

And with that, the situation was completely diffused. Though, Armin couldn’t shake the feeling that they’d have to do more to convince Eren’s father that they were being honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact:  
> Wolves howl for many reasons; to contact separated members of their group, rally the group before hunting, or to warn rival wolf packs to keep away. Each wolf howls for only about five seconds, however howls can sound longer when the entire pack joins in. Wolves will also respond to humans imitating their howls.


	14. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin goes Christmas shopping with Carla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! I'm back and I survived day one of Spring Quarter! I didn't have too much to do. It was just the syllabus in my first class but in my Japanese class we did a lot considering we've been in that class for nearly a year now and it's a two almost three hour class. What I did learn in that class today was my 先生(Sensei) "borrowed" (stole) a bunch of menus from various restaurants while he lived in Japan "in the name of education". It's probably my favorite moment since I've started college nearly three years ago.
> 
> I'm a little grumpy right now because my dad called and asked what I needed from the store. Then he comes home and he bought clam chowder and clams for dinner. The problem is I'M ALLERGIC TO SEA FOOD. He said that clams aren't seafood but shellfish which then lead to an argument over whether shellfish are seafood or not. I was right. So now I has nothing to eat for dinner -_-. The problems I face when my mom goes to visit my aunt for a week.... 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is long but chalked full of info about Eren! I'm hoping that AO3 will keep the fonts I used but I doubt it since it keeps messing with my formatting -_-. If I can't fix it and you want to see what their handwriting looks like, go onto word and type in Lucinda Blackletter for Levi and Kino mt for Eren.
> 
> So enjoy!

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. Mostly because there were no creatures to stir in the first place.

 

Armin was currently sitting on Levi and Eren’s bed reading one of the novels Levi had picked up at the library for him and pouting. The shifting of weight on the bed had woken him. Apparently, he had managed to sleep through the phone ringing but this was probably because he didn’t have the hearing capabilities that Eren and Levi did.

 

When Armin’s ability to process the fact that he was awake returned, Armin found himself very confused and very alone. He remembered going to bed the night before in between Levi and Eren. It was nice, the intimacy of the embrace. Levi had turned so that he was facing Armin and so had Eren. Both men had draped one of their arms across his waist and Armin had never felt more protected and loved than in that moment.

 

Now, he just felt abandoned.

 

When he noticed that he was alone, Armin had quickly run down the stairs in hopes of finding the wolves sitting at the table. When he rounded the corner he deflated a little; they weren’t there. Instead, the table was set and pancakes were piled high onto a plate in the middle of the table.

 

Sighing in defeat, Armin proceeded to take his usual place at the table. Once seated, Armin noticed the small note that was left on his plate. It wasn’t long and Levi wrote it, judging by Armin’s ability to even read the damn thing let alone the fancy handwriting undoubtedly wrote it.

 

Armin,

We are very sorry that we had to leave so unannounced this morning. We tried our best to be quiet but you woke up while we were getting ready. Luckily, I was able to convince you to go back to bed. Erwin called and said there was a crack in a case that we have been working on for a long time and he needed us at headquarters immediately. I hope you know that we wouldn’t leave you like that unless we absolutely had to. I was able to make you some breakfast while Eren took one of his infamously long showers. I don’t want you to get hungry. I don’t expect us to be gone long and I promise we’ll come home immediately once the meeting is adjourned. Please forgive us and call if you need anything, I will always pick up my phone.

Love you,

Levi & Eren

 

Armin sighed heavily after he finished reading what Levi had written. Sure, he knew that this case must be extremely important for the two of them and a crack in a major case was always serious, but he also didn’t like sharing. Especially Levi. He no longer felt the pain he had felt when Erwin had interrogated him a few weeks ago but there was an empty feeling in his chest and he didn’t like it.

 

Just as Armin was about to set the note down did he notice the writing on the other side of the paper. Armin had to squint hard to be able to read what was arguably the worst handwriting he’d ever seen. One would think that after two hundred or so years, one would be able to write eligible letters, like Levi’s.

 

Armin,

Sorry we had to leave so early this morning. We miss you lots and we haven’t even left the house (don’t tell Levi I said that)! We’ll be home before you know it.

-Eren

 

Yes, Armin much preferred Levi’s handwriting to Eren’s. Eren’s was just small and all over the paper while Levi’s was elegant and written in a perfect line. Armin noted that Levi’s writing style was the only real indication of Levi’s true age.

 

“Good morning, Dear.” Armin jumped. He was so absorbed in sulking that he hadn’t heard Carla come up behind him.

“Oh sorry! Good morning, Carla.” Armin offered the woman a small smile.

“How are you this morning?” Carla smiled kindly at Armin before taking a seat.

“I’m okay,” Armin answered honestly before getting up to grab cups from the cabinet next to the fridge. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Do they have orange juice?”

Armin looked in the fridge before producing the juice “It appears we do.”

“Perfect!” Carla smiled widely at Armin.

 

Armin poured two glasses of juice before rejoining Carla at the table. Carla had placed two pancakes on her and Armin’s plates. Armin appreciated the kind gesture and thanked her. The first few minutes of their meal was eaten in comfortable silence. Neither of them had a reason to speak and just wanted to enjoy the food Levi had kindly made for them. It wasn’t until Grisha joined the pair that they spoke.

“Good morning,” Grisha told the two before sitting down at the head of the table; a real dominance display if Armin ever did see one.

“Good morning, Dear.” Carla smiled at her husband before continuing to eat her food.

“Where’s the boys?” Grisha asked Armin and Carla.

“They had some major crack in a case they were working on so they had to go to headquarters for a bit to have a meeting with Erwin.” Armin explained.

“What kind of boys would leave to work when their parents are visiting?” Grisha growled.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Carla sighed.

“Yes, it is.” Grisha complained. “We drove all the way here to see them and they leave first thing in the morning for who knows how long?!”

“It’s important, otherwise they wouldn’t have left.” Carla reasoned and Armin agreed. Even if he didn’t like them leaving he understood. He knew that Eren and Levi wouldn’t just leave unless it was absolutely important.

“Whatever,” Was all Grisha said before continuing to eat.

 

After breakfast, Armin cleaned the dishes and kitchen with Carla’s help while Grisha retreated back to the guest room. After breakfast, both Carla and Armin went to their respected rooms to shower.

 

After his shower, Armin decided to go downstairs to write down his observations regarding Carla and Grisha. Mostly Grisha. While he was doing so, he could hear Carla and Grisha arguing from the guest room upstairs. He tried his best not to eavesdrop but it was hard when Carla was being so loud.

 

 _Wow, Eren really does take after Carla. Both of them have overly healthy lungs._   Armin thought with a chuckle. He decided that he should include that in his notes too.

 

Just as he was finishing his notes, Carla stomped down the stairs and dropped into the chair with a loud huff.

 

She pouted for a minute before asking Armin, “Have you gotten your gifts yet?”

“No,” Armin frowned. “I haven’t been able to get into town. I always have to have them with me and I don’t want them to know what I’m getting them.”

“How about I take you?” Carla offered. “I need to cool off anyway.”

“That’d be great!” Armin was pleased that he had someone other than his pseudo parents to take him shopping.

“Let’s get going then!” Carla jumped up. “Hopefully, we can beat the boys home.”

 

Armin and Carl wasted no time in getting their shoes and coats on. As they neared town, Carla turned to Armin and asked, “What are we getting?”

“Well, I was hoping we could find some new shoes for Eren and I’m lost on what to get Levi.” Armin told her. “I was thinking maybe some huckleberry wine for them both as well.”

“Well, I can definitely help you with the shoes and wine,” Carla told him. “Levi really likes tea and I remember that Eren said he was going to replace something so maybe some nice tea?”

“That’s a great idea!” Armin smiled widely at Carla. He felt much better now that he knew what to get Levi.

 

By now, they had reached town. Carla led Eren towards the shoe store. There wasn’t much to pick from but they eventually both decided on a pair of nice black oxfords and a pair of brown waterproof work boots. They weren’t too expensive so Armin could easily afford both shoes. From there, the pair walked two shops down and into a nice wine store. Armin never thought that wolves would have enough interest in nice wine to support a whole shop dedicated to just wine. Granted, the wine wasn’t all that expensive either and Armin was genuinely surprised that they even had it since the fruit was already out of season.

 

It was once they reached the teashop that they became stumped. Who knew there were so many types of tea?!

 

“Can I help you?” The assistant had finally noticed the duo struggling and decided to help out a little.  The girl had black hair tied into pigtails with two black bands, her silver eyes showed kind determination.

“Yes, actually,” Carla greeted the girl. “We’re looking for some high class tea for my son-in-law and his father.”

 

  Armin’s eyes widened slightly when Carla referred to Levi as his father. He was pleasantly surprised that Carla had accepted his so quickly.

 

“I see,” The girl said. Her nametag read, “Mina”. “Well we have quite a few for you to choose from.”

“We can see,” Carla laughed and Armin joined in a little awkwardly.

“Well, the most popular is a European import.” Mina pulled a box off the shelf. “It’s a chocolate tea. We also have this English Breakfast Tea which is also very popular.”

“Which one do you think, Armin?” Carla asked him.

“Um, I think he’d like both.” Armin continued to contemplate which one. “I think the English Breakfast would be best. He likes to drink tea at breakfast and before bed.”

“Well, I’ll get the chocolate tea.” Carla said. “I think I’ll add it to my gift for Levi.”

 

After both Carla and Armin finished purchasing their gifts, they began to walk home. As they reached the end of town, Armin noticed a shop.

 

“Hey, Carla, is it okay if we stop in there really quickly?” Armin asked.

“Sure,” Carla nodded but didn’t ask any questions.

 

They entered the small shop and Armin smiled widely. The shop was filled with seeds. Armin had enjoyed gardening ever since he was little. He and his grandfather often spent their summer days out in the small garden his grandfather built.

 

Armin browsed the shop looking for the seeds he had come in for. Spotting the seeds, he quickly ran over and picked up two packets. He was grateful that he had been able to pull out money from an ATM in the mall when Levi and Eren had taken him shopping for warmer clothes. Purchasing the seeds, he turned to look at Carla who was standing in the back of the shop looking at some of the flowers on display.

 

“Thank you for waiting,” Armin said as they exited the shop.

“You’re welcome.” Carla patted his back.

“So I’m curious,” Armin began. “What was Eren like as a child?”

“Oh boy,” Carla laughed. “He was quite the handful as you can probably imagine.” Armin nodded as she continued. “He was born on Tuesday, March 30th 1734\. Unlike the norm for that year, the weather was actually quite pleasant. Granted, it was raining pretty hard, but that was it really. Usually it snows up until mid to early April. I knew right away that he was going to be a difficult baby.”

“Why’s that?” Armin asked curiously.

“Well,” Carla continued. “He was born breeched like the little shit he is.”

“Is?” Armin laughed.

“Yes. He was a shit and will forever be a shit.” Carla informed him with a loving smile on her face. “But, he’s my little shit. After I was able to push that little shit out he screamed at the top of his lungs. And when I say he screamed I mean he _screamed_.

“As a baby, he was okay. He didn’t cry too much and when he did it was usually out of frustration, not because I was neglecting him. He was always after something that kid. Usually it was milk. Feeding him was like feeding a vacuum cleaner! He was _always_ hungry! It was no wonder he was the biggest pup in the pack! He weighed twenty-four pounds at four months!

“As he grew though he lost weight due to him being so active. Just like he was as a baby, he was always into something. I don’t remember a single day where he wasn’t covered in something! He also suffered from a lot of ear infections. Since Grisha is a doctor he was able to take care of him quicker than someone with a normal parent would have.

“Back in the day there obviously weren’t vaccines let alone prescription medication. So, we did the best with what we had. Medical treatments were silly when you look back but they seemed to work to us. The medical treatment for ear infections back then was honey and a hot compress. So, I’d give him tea with lots of honey in it and I’d boil water over the fire and add a little salt into it. Then, I’d take a sock and soak it in the hot water. Once it was cool enough to be somewhat bearable, we’d press it up against his ear.

“Now, something like that would be the opposite of what doctors would suggest. If the infection was pretty minor- like Eren’s were in the beginning- then they’d suggest he’d wait it out and if it was severe like his were after a few days, they’d give some ear drops. They’d also tell you that the compress doesn’t do anything and having water drip into his ears would likely make it worse. Plus, the heat wasn’t even strong enough to kill the bacteria in the first place!

“As he grew older, the infections pretty much died out. But they didn’t deter him in the least. He spent a lot with his friends causing trouble. By the time he was ten years old I had figured out he was going to be an alpha.”

“Really?” Armin interjected. “Eren said that it’s hard to tell a pup’s dynamic.”

“Not with him.” Carla shook her head. “He was always the leader in everything he and his friends did-good or bad. He always held himself like an alpha does; straight spine, head up, making eye contact with everyone. No omega and very few betas would dare do that.

“During his school years he had wanted to be a doctor like his father. He claimed this was because he was-and still is-an awful cook. Grisha and I accepted this no problem. Being a doctor was something to be proud of. It wasn’t until his later school years that he announced he was going to be in the military.

“They had learned about The Great Omega Abductions and it had touched something inside him that made him want to be in the military. It was probably due to his instinct to protect but he’s always had this overprotective nature. He’d often get into fights with some of the pack bullies while protecting his friends.

“It took years before Grisha and I caved and let him join the military in 1813. I didn’t feel entirely comfortable with it but it’s what he wanted. After his training he came to us and said he wanted to move packs. He was bored in the pack that we lived in and so we helped him find the right pack for him. He was thrilled when the Trost Pack offered him a position in their military and he took it immediately.

“He left in 1835 and never looked back. He’d call of course but never spoke of wanting to come back. I missed him desperately, especially in the beginning. But he was happy and so I held my tongue. Over the years, it’s become a lot easier to have him gone. He calls and writes so it’s not like I never hear from him.

“Two years after he left we got a phone call out of the blue. He usually called on Fridays but this was a Monday. When I picked up the phone he told me he had good news; he had found his mate! I was ecstatic! I had wanted him to find his mate so badly and I was beginning to worry that he wouldn’t find them because of how long he’d gone without having one. Usually, wolves find their mate within the first thirty years of their lives but he’d gone almost a hundred years!

“I was shocked when he told me just _who_ his mate was. I knew Levi’s name like everyone else. There aren’t many wolves that haven’t heard of the notorious survivor of the Abductions and extremely talented military officer. It wasn’t exactly the fact that Eren was mated to Levi himself that shocked me; it was the fact that he was mated to a man. All his life he’d shown interest in only girls but here he was, mated to a man.

“I didn’t dislike the fact that he was mated to the same sex. It’s not uncommon for two males to be mates especially if one is an omega. I was happy for Eren all the same though. We visited a few months later because I desperately wanted to meet my son’s mate! I was a little surprised when I met Levi though. It was mostly how short and angry at life he looked! But, I had to remember what he’d gone through. If I suffered the way he had, I’d probably look just as angry.”

“He hasn’t changed much has he?” Armin laughed at Carla’s description of Levi.

“He has, actually.” Carla surprised him. “He was much more intimidating then and never held back. Now, he has more of sensor-even if his jokes suck. Now, he smiles and his eyes have softened as well as his face. He seems much more relaxed than he was all those years ago.

“I can’t help but notice how much he’s softened since I last saw him. He’s more open when talking and shares more stories. I think it has to do with you, Armin.”

“Me?!” Armin asked in shock.

“Yes.” Carla nodded and smiled. “He looks at you as if you are his entire world. Not in the same way Eren is his world. It’s much deeper. If he lost Eren he would mourn for the rest of his life and would never be the same. If he lost you, he’d probably die of heartbreak.”

“I’m not that special,” Armin looked at the ground. “He’s already lost a pup and that was biologically his. I’m just a weird hybrid that just happened to show up on his doorstep one day and he ended up getting attached because of his instincts.”

“No,” Carla’s face was serious as she grabbed Armin’s chin and made him look at her. “He’s _happy_. Not because of his instincts –though I’m sure it contributes a little- but because he has you. You can see his omega jumping for joy because it has found it’s pup. He surely loved his pup but he never had a chance to bond the way he has with you. He watches you, you know. Whenever you move his eyes follow you and if you move out of his line of sight, he turns his head or finds an excuse to go into the same room as you. I’ve only seen mothers do that. He genuinely sees you as his pup. Not all omegas have to produce their own children. Some find great joy in adoption. Levi is a perfect example.

“Eren too, actually. He adores Levi but he loves you. I know my boy and I can see when he feels fulfilled. Alphas need a family as well as a good job in order to feel one hundred percent fulfilled. It gives them purpose and reason. Omegas do too to an extent but not like Levi. Which is why Levi always says that he appreciates how much respect Eren treats Levi with. Never once has he pushed the topic of pups with Levi even if his alpha was begging him for pups. He knew of Levi’s past and respected his boundaries and Levi knew that. So I’m positive that his alpha was overjoyed when he noticed Levi mothering you and becoming attached to you.

“Even without his alphan instincts, I’m sure Eren loves you. Just like without his omegan instincts, Levi loves you. You are their pride and joy.”

“I never knew they felt that way.” Armin felt his chest tighten.

“Well, now you do. They love you and they see you as their own. Eren and Levi said it yesterday; they’d bind their souls to yours just as they had done with each other. The Promise is the ultimate sign of love. You can only do it once and it’s irreversible. If your child dies and you weren’t trying your damndest to save them then so shall you as a punishment. That being said, if you were trying everything and the pup still dies then you won’t die but you can see why it’s a big deal when two parents choose to do the Promise.”

“Yes,” Armin whispered and felt the first hot tear roll down his cheek.

“Aw, honey,” Carla cooed and wiped away his tears. “Why are you crying?”

“Because they love me so much!” Armin sobbed. “I just don’t want to let them down!”

“Let them down?” Carla laughed. “Oh honey, I don’t think that’s possible. They’re absolutely smitten with you.”

“But, I just don’t want to be a bad kid.” Armin whimpered. “I don’t know how to be a good pup! I don’t want to mess up!”

“No one knows how to ‘be a good pup’. Just like no one can be a perfect parent. You’re going to mess up especially if you didn’t grow up in a dynamic society. But, if you do your best then it will be enough.”

“Are you sure?” Armin’s tears were slowing down.

“Positive.” Carla reassured him. “As long as you love them like they love you then you’ll do fine. Be yourself. Cuddle if you want to-trust me, no wolf parent will reject their pup when they want to cuddle. Tell them how you feel. That’s all you need to do. They’ll teach you the rest. But above all, be patient with them. They may have instincts to guide them, but they sure as hell don’t know what they’re doing.”

“I will,” Armin laughed. “I promise!”

“Good,” Carla released Armin’s face. “Now, let’s go inside the house, it’s already dark!”

 

Armin looked around in surprise. He had been so engrossed in Carla’s story that he hadn’t even noticed that they were not only outside of the cabin but it had become dark as well. This was becoming a problem. He’d have to be more conscious.

 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Armin nodded as they walked up the steps.

“I’m pretty sure your parents are going to kill me!” Carla laughed and patted Armin’s head. “I forgot to leave a note and you always need to tell a pup’s parent where you’re going if you’re leaving with them.”

“Oh no.” Armin looked at Carla owlishly. He sure hoped that he hadn’t made them worry too much.

“’Oh no’ is right!” Carla laughed. “Welp, here we go!”

 

And with that she opened the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact:  
> Wolves mourn the death of a pack member, especially the omega who is frequently referred to as the glue that holds the pack together.
> 
> In the Sawtooth Pack, "they lost their spirit and their playfulness, they no longer howled as a group, but rather “sang alone". They were depressed — tails and heads held low and walking softly and slowly — when they came upon the place where Motaki (the omega) was killed. They inspected the area and pinned their ears back and dropped their tails, a gesture that usually means submission. It took about six weeks for the pack to return to normal."


	15. Presents and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Carla return to a frantic Levi and Eren. Eren and his father argue. The family exchanges gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da! Christmas! Well, for them at least. I'm gonna call this my holiday update since I'm not going to get all the way to Easter in this story between now and Sunday. So yay holiday update! 
> 
> There's a part where Eren and Grisha exchange insults in German (Translations at the bottom). German is not one of the many languages I speak and so I had to rely heavily on google. I tried not to use Google Translate but rather find a credited site but you know how reliable those are. So if any of my German speaking readers see something that's wrong feel more than welcome to tell me. I want for the German to be as correct as possible. 
> 
> I am sorry for any mistakes. I haven't been getting much sleep because I'm having a hard time sleeping in my room lately. It's totally weird but when I close my eyes, I feel like someone is petting my hair but there isn't someone there. I also hear someone saying my name but when I open my eyes, again, no one is there. occasionally it'll feel like there's someone jumping on my bed and watching me. It's super creepy and I'm sure you can see WHY I can't sleep. I usually pass out at about 5 when the sun comes up but I have to be up at 7 tomorrow (today since it's 1 am) so I can't do that tonight. Long story short: I'm pretty sure there some sort of ghost in my room and I can't sleep and therefore I may have made a crap ton of errors in this chapter. Sorry!
> 
> Okay well enjoy my chapter that I'm using as an excuse not to turn off my lights!

Both Armin and Carla took deep breaths before entering the house. When it concerned others, Levi remained calm and collected but when it came to Armin, well, that was a whole other story.

 

As soon as the door opened they were greeted by a loud shout of “He’s home!” from Eren who was guarding the door or something. It wasn’t even a full minute later until Armin was tackled into a strong embrace.

“Oh my God,” Levi cried. “Where were you?!”

“Can’t…breathe….” Armin gasped out. Truth was, he could breathe but the embrace was a little too tight for his liking.

“Sorry!” Levi loosened his grip. “Carla, where did you take him?”  
“Just into town.” Carla said calmly knowing that showing too much emotion-good or bad- could be taken the wrong way by the frantic omega. “He needed to run some last minute errands so I took him.”

“And you didn’t leave a note?” Eren asked his mother.

“Sorry, Eren,” Carla apologized. “I was angry and wasn’t really thinking. I needed to get out of the house and Armin mentioned he needed a few things from the store in town so we just left. I should’ve left a note.”

“That was foolish of you, Carla.” This time it was Eren’s father that spoke in a borderline demeaning way.

“Hey!” Eren almost shouted. “Don’t talk to her that way!”

“Be quiet, Eren.” Grisha warned.

“No!” Eren challenged the other alpha. “You can’t talk to my mother like that.”

“She’s my mate,” Grisha pointed out. “And you’re my son who is way out of line right now.”

“I really don’t care how ‘out of line’ I am. You don’t talk to my mom like that. Mate or not.”

“Boys please!” Carla shouted over the top of the two arguing alphas. “I can take care of myself.”

“But, Ma…” Eren turned to his mom with a concerned look in his eyes.

“No, Eren.” Carla said sternly. “It’s Christmas Eve and you two are arguing again. For once would you two stop and allow the rest of us to enjoy the holiday?”

Two replies of “Fine,” and “Okay,” came from the two men. With a huff, Eren turned to face Armin and Levi who was still cuddling the boy to him.

“Armin,” Eren spoke. “I texted you. Why didn’t you reply?”

“You did?” Armin asked in genuine surprise. “I never felt my phone go off.”  Armin reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Hitting the home button, he realized that he had no battery and at some point while he and Carla were shopping his phone must’ve died. “Oh, it looks like I’m out of juice.”

“Ah,” Eren nodded his head. “Okay, well next time make sure that your phone has more battery, okay?”

“Sure.” Armin nodded his head.

“We were really worried, brat.” Levi grumbled into Armin’s hair.

“Sorry, Mama.” Armin apologized. He knew Levi cared about him but he didn’t realize that Levi would be this worried about him being gone.

“Please don’t do that again.” If Armin didn’t know better, it’d sound as if Levi was begging him. But he knew Levi would never beg anyone for anything.

“I won’t.” Armin assured the raven.

“Good.” Levi said. “Now let’s go make dinner.”

 

Dinner consisted of somewhat traditional dishes for a Christmas dinner. Levi had made a fairly decent sized turkey, some rolls, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes and gravy, and for some reason, cranberry sauce. Armin noted that the only person who actually ate the sauce was Grisha. In fact, Eren and Carla eyed the sauce with absolute distaste while Levi appeared to impartial to it.

 

For the most part dinner went smoothly. Armin had learned early on in the meal that he shouldn’t leave without telling Levi where he was going because the wolf babied him through the whole meal. At one point, Levi even tried to feed Armin some turkey. One snort from Eren was all it took for Levi to realize what he was doing and look as close to embarrassed as Armin had ever seen him. But deep down Armin appreciated Levi’s gestures and couldn’t find it in him to be irritated.

 

It wasn’t until dessert that everything came crashing down. During the meal, there were still tensions lingering in the air between Eren and Grisha. Neither one would make direct eye contact but, when they’d look at the other one, they’d lift the corner of their top lip just ever so slightly. Armin recognized this as something wolves in the wild would do when they became angry, were fighting with another animal or challenged the authority of a higher-ranking wolf.  Since Grisha and Eren weren’t actively attacking on another across the table, Armin felt it was safe to assume that they were still stewing over what had happened earlier.

“So,” Grisha started and Armin watched everyone at the table tense up. “You guys had something important to do this morning.” The words sounded more like a statement than a question to Armin.

“Yes,” Levi answered before Eren could. “We apologize for leaving you all after you had just arrived but I hope you can understand that it was urgent.”

“More urgent than spending time with family?” Grisha asked as he took another bite out of the cake Eren’s mother had baked.

“Now, Grisha, be polite.” Carla scolded.

“Carla, the boys just got up and left without even saying anything to us. Don’t you think it’s rude to do so?” Grisha asked his wife.

 

Without warning, Eren shoved himself back and stood up.

“Hast du ein Problem?!”Eren shouted at his father.

“Du.” Grisha stood up as well.

“Was habe ich getan, um du so wütend machen?”Eren shouted back, standing taller as if to make himself larger than his father. Beside him, Levi sighed and Carla groaned in embarrassment.

 

Armin was catching none of what was going on.  One minute, they were all eating a delicious meal that Carla and Levi had made with some help from Armin and the next, the two alphas were shouting at each other in what Armin assumed was German.

“alles-“ Grisha began before Carla stood up as well.

“Halt deine Fresse!” Carla shouted at both Eren and Grisha. “You two are ruining our Christmas dinner with all your arguing!”

 

Grisha and Eren stared at each other for a moment but remained quiet. Armin didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he felt a hand squeeze his own and looked over to find Levi offering him a small reassuring smile.

 

Armin looked back at Grisha and Eren who still hadn’t moved. It was as if they were waiting for the other to sit down first. Armin wasn’t totally sure what was really going on until Grisha stood taller and rolled his shoulders back and gave Eren a small but challenging smile.

“Fuck.” Levi swore under his breath, making Armin look at him in confusion before Eren slammed his fist on the table making it rattle.

“Fick dich!” Eren shouted at Grisha.

“Lass mich in Ruh, Eren.” Grisha rolled his eyes.

“Du kannst mich mal am arsch lecken” Eren sneered at Grisha before storming out of the room.

“Great,” Carla groaned before glaring at her mate. “Look what you’ve done!”

“I haven’t done anything.” Grisha sat down and began to eat his food again as if nothing had happened.

“Are you serious?!” Carla shouted. “You just _had_ to let your pride get the best of you and now you’ve ruined yet another dinner.”

“This has nothing to do with pride.” Grisha told her calmly. “The boy let his emotions get the best of him and he started a pointless fight.”

“Oh, so the dominant challenge you just did right there had nothing to do with pride?”

“Yes,” Grisha said firmly. “The boy is spoiled and out of control and he needed to be put in his place. So I did just that.”

“You have  _got_ to be kidding me!” Carla yelled. “He’s a grown alpha and doesn’t need you to challenge his authority all the time. This is his den remember? This is where he and his family live! You can’t just walk in here and demand to be the dominant alpha!”

“Sure, I can.” Grisha said simply. “I am his father and therefore more dominant.”

“That’s it,” Carla stood. “You are officially out of you mind!”

“Carla!” Grisha reprimanded.

“Don’t you ‘Carla’ me! You were wrong and you know it! You just won’t admit it because of your damn ego!”

“I’ve had enough of this!” Grisha stood and marched towards the stairs. “I will be in our room.”

“Our room!” Carla scoffed. “He acts like this is his domain!”

 

After a second of glaring at the stairs, Carla finally sat down with a heavy sigh and put her head in her hands. Levi gave Armin’s hand one last gentle squeeze before standing up and wordlessly picking up the plates.

 

Feeling as if he were intruding on a personal moment, Armin also stood up and took the left over food and set it down on a counter where he began to bag the food to store for later.

“I’m sorry,” Carla apologized in a muffled voice.

“For what?” Levi in his usual flat voice while he scrubbed a plate.

“For what Grisha did back there.” Carla explained as she looked at Levi and then Armin. “It was so wrong of him to do that and now he’s ruined the meal you worked so hard on!”

“Nonsense,” Levi told her without turning away from the sink where he was rinsing off a plate. “You didn't do anything. It was Grisha that challenged Eren knowing it would aggravate him, not you.”

“But still, he’s my mate and since he’s not going to apologize then I might as well.” Carla said.

“Very well,” Levi turned around to make eye contact with Carla. “I accept your apology.”

 

The rest of the evening passed uneventful. Armin made some of Levi’s green tea for the three of them to drink while the read in the front room. Armin wondered idly with all wolves read as much as the Jaegers did or if that was something exclusive to this particular family.

For whatever reason, Levi insisted that Armin read tucked into his side. Armin thought this was most likely due to the fact that Armin disappeared earlier this afternoon, frightening Levi and causing the wolf to need some reassurance that Armin was there. It didn’t bother Armin though, he enjoyed the intimacy the cuddling brought and it soothed something inside him.

 

At around eleven, Levi announced that he was going to bed and suggested that Armin and Carla did so as well. Carla told them she’d go up in a while and wanted to wrap the last of her gifts before going to bed. With goodnights exchanged, Armin and Levi made their way towards the master bedroom.

 

Opening the door, the first thing Armin noticed was the chaos the room was in. Pillows were thrown all over the room, the sheets were a mess, and the comforter was somehow hanging over the bathroom door.

“The hell?” Levi asked as he shut the door behind him. “Eren what’s all this?”

“Levi?” Eren came out of the bathroom looking a little sheepish.

“Who else?” Levi asked rhetorically. “What happened in here?”

“Sorry,” Eren rubbed the back of his neck. “I was mad and I just began taking it out on the closest thing I could find.”

“So you attacked our bed?”

“I guess I got a little carried away.” Eren admitted with a chuckle.

“A little?” Levi raised his eyebrow before lightly throwing a pillow at Eren’s face. “The comforter is hanging off the bathroom door, you moron.”

“Yeah,” Eren chuckled nervously. “I don’t really remember doing that.”

“You don’t say.” Levi’s voice was terrifyingly calm. It reminded Armin of the phrase “the calm before the storm”.

“Sorry?” Eren nearly whimpered. Armin almost laughed at the reversal of roles he was witnessing. Eren was the alpha and yet he was practically cowering from his own mate who was an omega.

“Clean up this damn room before I castrate you.” Levi growled at the man.

“Yes, Captain!” Eren did some sort of strange salute. His right hand was balled into a fist while resting on his heart and his left was behind his back.

“Shut up,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Armin, why don’t you bathe first so I can watch over this dumbasses cleaning.”

“Okay!” Armin smiled at Levi and Eren before grabbing a fresh pair of pajamas and boxers and rushed into the bathroom.

 

As soon as he returned, he noticed the room was back to its original state. No longer were there pillows covering the floor and blankets strewn across the room. Levi and Eren were resting in the bed together. Sensing his presence, Levi looked up and patted the space between the two. Without hesitation, Armin crawled into the empty space and under the covers.

“Hey, Eren?” Armin peeked at Eren who was filing his nails for some bizzare reason.  
“Mhm?” Eren hummed.

“You speak German?”

“Yeah,” Eren stopped and smiled at Armin. “Mom’s from Turkey and Dad’s from Germany. Mom’s family moved to Germany when she was ten and that’s when she met Dad. They moved to the west on one of the first ships and had me some time later.”

“Oh, gotcha.” Armin smiled back at Eren appreciating his openness.

“Alright, time for brats to go to bed.” Levi chimed in.

“Hey!” Eren complained. “I’m not a brat; I’m your mate!”

“No, you’re a brat first then my mate.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Once a brat, always a brat.”

“Ugh.” Eren groaned at Levi’s reasoning.

 

Levi turned out the lights and both Eren and Levi settled into the bed and wrapped Armin in the same embrace they had the night before. It wasn’t long before sleep took him.

 

The next morning Armin woke to the sun shining in his face. He rolled over and smacked into a broad chest. Looking up he saw a sleeping Eren. So, they hadn’t left this morning. Then Armin realized what day it was.

 

It was Christmas! Armin’s favorite holiday even if he’d never admit to it. He had done a great job of keeping himself in check this year but normally he went all out for the holiday.  He’d decorate every inch of his dorm with Chrismas lights and decorations, he’d bake many types of Christmas cookies, blow money on gifts for family, watch hours of Christmas movies, and sing Christmas songs for weeks. He’d even break out all his ugly Christmas sweaters. It was by far the best holiday!

 

Armin quietly tried to sneak out of bed but being pressed between two sleeping wolves made that a very difficult feat. He wiggle wormed his way out of the warm embrace of his pseudo parents and tip toed across the room and went through the clothes he had in the room. Finding what he was looking for he grinned widely before darting to the bathroom to change.

  
Armin must not have been as quiet as he thought because when he came back out, Levi and Eren were already awake and dressed.

“What the ever loving fuck are you wearing?” Levi inquired as soon as he laid eyes on the blond boy. 

“A Christmas sweater!” Armin said proudly and spun around for Levi and Eren to see.

“It’s hideous.” Levi told him honestly.

“That’s the point, Levi.” Eren laughed.

“Why would you ever want to wear something so hideous by choice?” Levi asked still confused.

“Because that’s what they do nowadays.” Eren informed him. “Get with the times old man.”

“I’m not that old.” Levi informed Eren.

“I’d say three hundred years is pretty old.” Eren teased.

“Shut up,” Levi rolled his eyes and nudged Eren out of his way. “Let’s go get some breakfast.”

 

As the trio made their way down the stairs, they immediately noticed the smell coming from the kitchen. When they walked it the saw that Carla had made everyone breakfast. An assortment of fruits lay on a platter along with several omelets and juice.

“Good morning!” Carla announced as she noticed the trio. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!” Armin replied cheerfully before taking his seat and dishing up food. Levi and Eren joined him as well, followed by Carla. Grisha had yet to be seen.

“Nice sweater, Armin. It’s cute.” Carla complimented the boy.

“Thank you!” Armin smiled broadly before looking at Levi. “See, Carla likes it!”

“I still think it’s atrocious.” Levi informed him.

“Where’s dad?” Eren asked his mother and he surveyed the room.

“Oh, he’s not coming.” Carla waved her hand in dismissal. “I told him if he was going to have an awful attitude then he wasn’t allowed to join us in the festivities.”  
“I see,” Was all Eren had to say.

 

The rest of breakfast passed happily. The group talked enthusiastically amongst each other and cleaned the kitchen even though Eren complained about his gifts like a five year old.

  
Finally, _finally_ it was time for gifts. It was decided that Carla would go first followed by Armin then Eren and Levi.

 

The first gift was from Levi and it was a beautiful necklace made out of gold with a small heart that had a diamond in the middle of it. Eren’s was second and consisted of a new pink apron with “World’s Best Mom” stitched in black across it. Carla laughed at the gift and thanked both the boys.

 

Next was Eren. Eren opened his mother’s gift first and laughed at the excessive amount of socks his mother had bought him. Then he opened Levi’s gift and smiled as he looked at the framed picture of the two of them. Eren explained that the photo was taken on their anniversary shortly before Armin had arrived. Finally, he opened Armin’s gifts. His smile widened impossibly as he held up his new shoes. He insisted that two was far too many but Armin was insistent that he keep them.

 

Then came Armin’s turn. He opened Carla’s gift first and laughed loudly at the package of hair ties. She told him it was to help keep his growing blond hair out of his face. Then he opened Eren’s gift. Just like his gift to Levi, Eren had printed and framed a photo of Armin and Levi snuggling together while reading some books. Eren then told them that he had gone to get Levi’s gift printed that one day they had gone out for the first time. Finally, came Levi’s gift. Inside was a bracelet. It was made out of thick brown leather and had three pendants on it. Levi explained that the moon was for Eren, the wolf for Levi, and the heart for the three of them. Armin fought down tears while he practically threw himself into both Eren and Levi’s arms.

 

Last but not least was Levi. Levi opened Carla’s first gift, which happened to be a new mop and Swiffer broom. To no one’s surprise, Levi was genuinely pleased with the gift. Then came Eren’s gift. Eren had also gotten Levi a picture framed from their anniversary, which made them both laugh. Finally, Levi opened the gift from Armin. Levi smiled broadly as he looked at the tea. He too insisted the tea was too much but Armin remained unwavering.

 

Once Armin thought they were done, he was reminded of his other gift. He darted over to the small tree Eren had chopped down a week before and pulled out three more gifts. On top of two of them “Happy Birthday Levi” was written.

“It’s your birthday?” Armin asked as he handed Levi the gifts.

“Yeah,” Levi mumbled. “I don’t really celebrate it though since I share it with a major holiday.”

“I would’ve gotten you another gift if I’d known!” Armin protested.

“Then what is this?” Levi help up Armin’s second gift.

“That’s for the two of you.” Armin pouted.

“Close enough,” Levi shrugged before opening it.

Armin didn’t know who was more excited. Levi seemed pleased with the flavor of the wine while Eren was ecstatic with the fact that it was wine. After setting aside Armin’s gift, Levi opened Carla’s and smiled at the woman as he held up another box of tea. Finally, he picked up the large box from Eren. Carefully, ripping off the paper, Levi’s eyes widened.

 

Eren had gotten Levi a whole new tea set, complete with new plates, cups and kettle. Levi’s eyes watered as he pulled Eren in for a hug and a small kiss. Armin smiled at the display of happiness knowing how uncommon it was.

 

After all the gifts were exchanged-minus Grisha’s of course- and the living room was cleaned, Carla announced that it was time for her and Grisha to leave. Armin helped the two carry their bags and gifts to the car before saying his farewells. He would’ve never thought that he’d actually come to miss Eren’s mother.

 

“Take care!” Carla waved out the window as their car slowly disappeared out of eyesight.

“Bye!” Armin shouted back hoping their wolf ears would be able to hear him.

 

The trio eventually went back inside and plopped down on the couch and cuddled together.

“Man,” Eren finally spoke up after a few minutes. “I’ll never get used to how busy this house feels when they come over.”

“Same,” Levi agreed. “But it’s nice to have them over. Well, your mom at least, your dad not so much.”

“Yeah, I could do without him.” Eren nodded. “Armin, did you enjoy your first Christmas away from home?”

“Yes, I did.” Armin told him. “But I wasn’t really away from home. I was just away from my _human_ home.”

 

 

“Touché kid, touché.” Levi laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact:  
> Unlike other animals, wolves have a variety of distinctive facial expressions they use to communicate with each other.
> 
> Translations:  
> Hast du ein Problem?!- What's your problem  
> Du.-You (pretty sure this is wrong).  
> Was habe ich getan, um Sie so wütend machen?-What have I done to make you so mad?  
> Alles-He's beginning to say "everything"  
> Halt deine Fresse!-Shut up! (Supposedly there's also a vulgar meaning to this as well)  
> Fick dich!- Fuck you.  
> Lass mich in Ruh, Eren- Give me some rest (pretty sure the "Eren is in the wrong place).  
> “Du kannst mich mal am Arsch liken!- You can kiss/lick my ass (I'm told this can mean "go fuck yourself"as well by a friend). Probably one of the funnier insults I've heard. We say kiss my ass a lot in English but lick my ass is way funnier!


	16. A Trip To Erwin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finds himself being sent to Erwin's for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry that this has taken (is that even the correct word?) me so long to get out! I just got super busy. I was hoping to get this out last night seeing as all I'll be doing for the next few days is cleaning and helping my mom get ready for her surgery on Thursday at 6 am (so early!). I hope that I'll manage to squeeze in one more chapter before then but we'll see. 
> 
> *Important*: I may not update for a while due to various reasons. First, my mom is having surgury to hopefully remove a possibly cancerous tumor thing so I may be a little busy with helping her out for a little while but I'm sure you all can understand. Also, I have somehow managed to hurt my left wrist in an unknown fashion. It has been a little sore for a while but I thought it was just because I spend several hours a week lifting and carrying around shoe boxes (sometimes 6 at a time). But it has been getting worse so in order to let it fix itself, I'm gonna have to let it rest which means restricting the amount of time I use it to type. Luckily it's my left hand and I'm ambidextrous so it's not that big of an issue as far as writing goes (I use my left to draw, drive and eat while my right I use to write-lol what a good play on words). So between those two things, I may be way slower to update than usual. Sorry! 
> 
> Also, thank you to my German reader for fixing my German mistake! I appreciate your help! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Also I wrote this to Zelda music sooooo I think you may be able to tell when the music went from boss battle to happy, i'm-strolling-through-the village-fucking-with-the-locals-using-my-butterfly-net, BEWARE, music.

The rest of the holidays pasted fairly uneventfully. Armin learned that wolves did not celebrate the New Year like humans did. When he asked Levi had told him that the fireworks were too loud for the wolves’ sensitive hearing. Although this didn’t appear to deter Eren since he spent the better part of an hour trying to get Levi to allow him to get a few fireworks for “Armin’s sake”. But, Levi was onto Eren and told him that he couldn’t especially because he only wanted “an excuse to blow shit up”.

 

The rest of January passed just as uneventfully. Armin continued to write his notes and essay for his project, Eren continued to cause trouble in various ways-which often lead to him sleeping on the couch- and Levi continued to roll his eyes at his mate’s antics and baby Armin. Though, if Armin were being honest, Levi was hovering a lot less than he had before and Armin wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Part of him missed the feeling of being doted on but another part of him enjoyed not being pushed into the Omega’s side constantly. That didn’t mean that Levi didn’t practically insist on cuddling with him nearly every night. It just meant he wasn’t cuddling with him every minute that Levi was home.

 

It was early February now and there was still a great deal of snow outside the cabin walls. Levi had noted a few days earlier that the snow seemed to be excessive compared to the past. Armin wasn’t sure how far this “past” he was referring to was but he could only assume it included a few hundred years.

“…Eren.” Levi nearly whispered one morning before breakfast.

 

Armin was sitting in the living room next to the fire reading a new book he had checked out from the library when they went into town next. It was close to three thousand pages long so it’d last him a decent amount of time.

“Yes?” Eren asked as he rose from the chair and walked into the kitchen. 

“I think it’s that time again.” Levi told him.

 

The mates stayed in the kitchen talking for a few more minutes but they kept their voices so low that Armin couldn’t hear what they were talking about. He just shrugged it off thinking it was a work related issue and if it concerned him they’d tell him. Until then, he figured it was best to just mind his own business.

 

Whenever it came to Levi and Eren’s work, they tended to be more secretive and if they did tell Armin something, it was usually very cryptic or broad. Sometimes this only made Armin more curious but he had quickly learned that they weren’t going to tell him any more than what they had told him the first time no matter how many times and in how many ways Armin prodded.

 

After a few minutes of silence (for Armin at least), Armin could hear what seemed to be Eren on the phone.

“Hey, it’s me.” Eren said into the phone. “I have a favor to ask….It’s ‘that time’……Yeah, I need you to watch him…..What do you mean you can’t?....Fuck. Well, who do you suggest then?.... NO! Not after what happened last time…..EVERYONE is gone?...Shit okay. Bye.”

More silence followed after Eren hung up. Armin was now much more curious as to what was going on. Armin shut his book and set it down on the couch. Getting up he made his way to the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“She said that pretty much everyone is on this mission. The only person left to call is the Commander.” Eren told Levi in a hushed tone.

“Hell fucking no! I can’t trust him with my baby!” Levi hissed as quietly as possible.

“Levi, we don’t have much choice.” Eren said. “He can’t be here while this is going on and you know that. The only other person who knows about Armin is the Commander.”

“Fuck!” Levi hissed again. Armin could imagine Levi throwing his hands in the air in defeat. “Fine, call eyebrows.”

 

Armin inched back to the couch in fear that he’d be caught. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on or who they were referring to. He vaguely remembered Levi referring to someone as “eyebrows” but he couldn’t remember whom. It was around the time he had just gotten sick.

 

Armin spent another half hour trying to at least look like he was reading. In reality, he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. It sort of sounded like Eren and Levi were trying to get rid of him, but why? That was what he couldn’t figure out. He knew that Levi was extremely attached to him and Eren was as well. So why would they want to get rid of him if they were so attached to him? Was he in danger? Were they in danger? Should he tell Pixis?

With all these thoughts running wild in his head, Armin didn’t even notice Levi walk into the room. It wasn't until Levi sat down next to him at Armin was pulled from his thoughts.

“Everything okay, Armin?” Levi asked.

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something.” Armin half lied knowing that Levi could see right through him but he still hoped that Levi wouldn’t call him out on it either.

“I see,” Luckily, Levi didn’t seem to care enough to call Armin on his lie. “I have something to tell you.”

“What’s up?” Armin sensed the atmosphere shift. It was a slightly tense but not enough to make the people in the room uncomfortable before but now it was noticeably tenser.

“You’re going to have to stay with Erwin for a few days.” Levi told him slowly as if he himself couldn't believe it.

“What?” Armin nearly leapt to his feet in surprise. That was not what he was expecting at all. “Like Erwin the same guy that was interrogating me?”

“Uh,” Levi hesitated. Levi _never_ hesitated. “Yeah.”

“Why?” Armin’s voice rose just ever so slightly. He wasn’t totally sure why he was getting so upset. Maybe tit was the feeling of being shoved off onto another wolf or the feeling that Levi and Eren no longer wanted him.

“Well, a situation has come up and you can’t be here for a few days.” Levi tried to explain. “We aren’t kicking you out or anything, I promise.”

“What kind of ‘situation’?” Armin asked skeptically.

“Well,” Eren joined in as he came out of the kitchen. “It’s a little embarrassing to talk about but we promise it has nothing to do with you.”

“So you’re just gonna push me off onto someone who interrogated me and give me some bullshit explanation.” Armin crossed his arms.

“Armin,” Eren said apologetically. “It honestly has nothing to do with you.”

“Whatever,” Armin brushed past Eren and Levi and began walking up the stairs towards his room. “I guess I’ll go pack my bags. How long am I being kicked out for?”

“Three days. Four at most.” Levi practically whispered.

 

Armin almost slammed his door shut but decided not to. No, he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of knowing just how hurt he was.

 

He threw a bunch of clothes into his suitcase-probably more than he actually needed but he didn’t care-not really looking at what he was grabbing. He also made sure to include his laptop and notebook. Even though he was pissed and hurt he also knew he couldn’t waste a chance to observe Erwin. Armin found that this might be a good chance to compare and contrast Levi and Eren’s habits to Erwin’s. Maybe he’d find that a lot of their habits weren’t ones that other wolves had. Or maybe it’d be the opposite. Either way, Armin was going to find out whether he wanted to or not.

 

After twenty or so minutes of angry packing, there was a knock on Armin’s door.

“What?” Armin practically growled.

“Do you need help packing?” Levi asked as he tentatively opened the door.

“No.” Armin replied curtly.

“Oh.” Levi said quietly. “Well, it’s almost time for you to go.”

“Okay. I’ll be down in a minute.” Was all Armin managed to say.

“Okay,” Levi shut the door quietly.

 

Five minutes later, Armin was dressed in a sweater and a heavy coat with wool socks and was putting on his snow boots by the front door. Eren was already there, waiting in his snow boots and light green jacket. Armin had noted a while ago that Eren almost always wore that jacket when he went out.

 

Straightening up, Armin grabbed his suitcase, glaring at Eren when he tried to grab it for Armin. Levi walked towards Eren and gave him a light peck and handed him a slip of paper before turning to look at Armin. Levi had a sad look in his eyes that Armin couldn’t recall ever seeing, not even when Levi had talked about Kenny and the death of his daughter. Suddenly, Armin began to feel a wave of regret but pushed it down.

“Alright,” Levi sighed softly. “I guess this is it.”

“I guess it is.” Armin nodded his head.

“Levi,” Eren said. “This isn’t the last you’ll see of him. He’s coming back.”

“I know,” Levi sighed sadly before tucking a strand of Armin’s hair behind his ears. “But, I’m going to miss him anyway.”

“I know, I will too.” Eren agreed.

“Alright, I guess I should let you two get going.” Levi said before looking at Armin again. “You be good okay? If anything happens, call us and we’ll come get you.”

“Okay.” Was all Armin said. He was surprised that Lev was still worried about him despite his attitude.

“Good.” Levi nodded before placing a light kiss on Armin’s forehead. “I love you kiddo. I promise we wouldn’t be doing this if we didn’t.”

“Yeah,” Armin said with disinterest.

 

With that, Armin let Eren lead him into the cold.

 

The walk wasn’t far. Armin was honestly surprised when they arrived in front of a cabin. It was similar in looks to the one Eren had built but it appeared to be much smaller. Instead of being two stories, the house was one story with a chimney and the wood was a shade or two lighter than Eren and Levi’s own cabin.

 

With a sharp knock, the door opened to reveal Erwin. Armin’s eyes widened at the appearance of the large wolf. He had traded his uniform in for a pair of sweats which would’ve been much more amusing to Armin if he wasn’t so upset at the moment.

“Come in,” Erwin moved aside to allow Eren and Armin to pass. “It’s really cold out there and I know Armin doesn’t fair the cold as well as we do.”

“Yes,” Eren nodded. Armin noted that Eren was a little tense around the large alpha. Whether this was because of Erwin’s position in the pack or because of the incident between Erwin and Armin, he didn’t know. “Thank you for watching him for us.”

“Of course,” Erwin said with a smile. “I understand where you guys were coming from.”

“It can’t be helped, I suppose.” Eren agreed.

 

 _What the hell does that mean?_ Armin thought to himself as he toed off his shoes.

“I better get going,” Eren said after a few moments. “Levi’s going to need me soon.”

“I understand.” Erwin nodded.

“This is a list of things Levi wanted me to give you. It has a list of all Armin’s favorite foods, his least favorite foods, how warm the cabin should be so he doesn’t get sick, what to give him if he does get sick and what he’s allergic to.” Eren handed over the paper Armin saw Levi handing to Eren earlier.

 

Armin’s eyes widened slightly. Despite the way Armin had closed himself off and had acted towards Levi and Eren they still had gone out of their way to make an extensive list about Armin for Erwin.

“Thank you,” Erwin reviewed the noted. “I be sure to read this over.”

“Alright,” Eren nodded before looking at Armin. “I’ll be back in a few days. Call me if you need anything.”

“Okay.” Armin said before he was pulled into a quick but tight embrace. After being let go, Eren looked him over one last time before turning to leave.

 

Once the door shut behind Eren the two blonds were left in an awkward silence. Neither wanted to start a conversation since neither really knew what to say. The sudden change in scenery was quick and completely unplanned as far as Armin knew.

“So,” Erwin finally spoke up. “I’ll show you your room.”

 

Armin allowed Erwin to walk him to the guest room.

 

Erwin’s house was much smaller and more condensed that Levi and Eren’s was. The first room was the living room. There was a small love seat that was pushed against the very back wall and faced the door. There were two tall lights on either side of the couch. Against the left wall was a bookcase and a chair next to it. On the right wall was an arch that lead to the kitchen. It was small like the rest of the house. The stove was directly across from the entryway. There were a few counters that separated the fridge and stove. There was also a small round table in the very center of the room that fit only three chairs. It was painfully obvious to Armin that Erwin did not frequently entertain guests.

 

On the opposite side of the living room was a hallway. The two continued down the hallway and passed two doors. One door was the guest bathroom, Erwin explained to Armin and the other was Erwin’s bedroom. Reaching the last door, Erwin carefully opened it and allowed Armin to enter the room.

 

Just like everything else in the house, the room was small. It had one full bed in the center of the room pushed against a wall and a dresser pushed directly across from the foot of the bed.

“I’ll let you unpack.” Erwin said before turning to walk down the hall.

 

Armin took his time unpacking. He didn’t see the rush in unpacking. All that’d happen is he’d have to go to the living room and end up having an awkward conversation with Erwin and Armin wanted to avoid that if he could. Eventually, he did end up finishing unpacking all his belongings.

 

Seeing no other option, Armin went back to the living room. There, he found Erwin adding some wood to the fire. Armin stood awkwardly in the entryway waiting for Erwin to notice. Once Erwin had deemed there was enough wood in the fireplace did he turn around and spot Armin.

“Ah, I see you finished unpacking.” Armin nodded. “Great. Hey, I just realized that I’m pretty low on firewood. Normally it wouldn’t be that big of a deal but I want to make sure you’re comfortable so I need to run down the street to get some more really quick. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Armin said. He wasn’t sure why Erwin was asking him.

“Okay.” Erwin nodded and went to the door. “I’ll be back in just a few minutes.”

“Sounds good.” Armin said before taking a seat on the loveseat.

 

With Erwin gone, Armin decided to take in his surroundings more. He noticed immediately that the house was significantly less clean and organized that Levi and Eren’s. Armin wasn’t too surprised by this however. He had long figured that the state of cleanliness that was Eren and Levi’s house was something unique to Eren and Levi. That wasn’t saying that Erwin’s house wasn’t clean; it just wasn’t as clean as Levi kept his house.

 

The house didn’t have as bright of lighting as Eren and Levi’s house but Armin figured that was also something that had to do with Levi more than something that all wolves cared about. There were a lot of pictures, which was something Armin noticed about both houses. He speculated this may have something to do with how bonded wolf families were.

 

Curiosity got the best of Armin and he got up to look more closely at the pictures displayed on a shelf next to the bookshelf just above the chair.

 

Several photos were in black and white but there were a few in color which meant they were fairly recent. Armin was surprised to find a few photos with Eren and Levi in them. There was one in particular that made Armin smile. Both Levi and Eren were dressed in black and white tuxedos and had their hair slicked back. Erwin wore a plain black suit and had his arms around the two and to Armin’s surprise even Levi was smiling. Armin wondered when and where this photo was taken. It certainly wasn’t recently judging by the fact that the photo was one of the ones that were in black and white.

 

There were others of various people that Armin didn’t really know but figured must’ve been important in some way. In the very back, slightly obscured by another photo was a medium sized photo in a delicate gold frame. Armin reached back and carefully grabbed it to see who was in the photo.

 

It was of just one person, which was odd to Armin. All of Erwin’s other photos had at least two people in them and usually included Erwin himself. But this one wasn’t of Erwin or anyone else in any of the other pictures.

 

The man in the photo was wearing an old fashioned suit. He had a mustache-goatee ensemble going on. He had light colored hair but Armin couldn’t tell the exact color since the photo was also black and white. The man’s hair was parted down the middle and a little longer than Erwin’s. He had a serious looking face despite the happy smile the man was wearing. Armin was curious as to why such a nice photo was concealed behind other photos. The man clearly held a significant role in Erwin’s life and the photo was a very nice one.

 

Armin was so focused on his own thoughts and the photo that he hadn’t noticed Erwin’s return until he heard Erwin speak from over his shoulder.

 

“His name was Mike.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cliffhangers for you guys to hate me with ;)
> 
> Fun Wolf Fact: 
> 
> Immense power is concentrated in a wolf’s jaw. It has a crushing pressure of nearly 1,500 pounds per square inch (compared to approximately 750 pounds for a large dog). Wolves' jaws themselves are massive, having 42 teeth specialized for stabbing, gripping, tearing meat apart, and crunching bones. Their jaws also open farther than a dog's.
> 
> 1,500 psi=105.46 kilograms per square centimeter (Not sure if that's right since I'm in America and we don't do the metric system for some bizarre reason. Basically, it's a lot and would easily crush your bones).


	17. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin reminisces about Mike and tells his side of The Great Omega Abductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIII. I'm sorry this took me so long! I've been crazy busy lately with taking care of my mom, my wrist, work and school. But I was able to finish this chapter since I don't have school on mon, wed, fri and I worked markdowns this morning (5 am to 10:30 am. I scanned shoes and put clearance stickers on like 100+ shoes). So I had a lot of time left as opposed to having to work from like 3 to 10pm (15:00 to 22:00 to everyone who doesn't live in the US and maybe parts of Canada and Mexico) or 12 to like 5 pm (12 to 17:00). 
> 
> So this chapter may have some triggers in it. It references to Levi's abduction so if that bothers you then I'd suggest reading this warily. It's not a ton of detail because Erwin wasn't actually there with Levi but there are references. 
> 
> I think I'm going to have a bonus chapter for this chapter. I haven't written it but it's floating around in my head. Also, for those of you who haven't noticed and/or follow me on tumblr (captainheichousbitch) there are side stories that kind of elaborate on some of the various stories that are told by mostly Eren and Levi to Armin. So, be sure to check those out for extra fluff!! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“His name was Mike.” Erwin said behind Armin.

 

Armin nearly jumped out of his skin not hearing Erwin come back. This was seriously becoming a problem.

 

“Who was he?” Armin turned around to face Erwin.

“He used to be my mate,” Erwin said with a sad smile.

“What happened to him if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Levi warned me that you were direct,” Erwin let out a small laugh. “Did Levi ever tell you about his past before meeting Eren?”

“Yes,” Armin looked down as he frowned at the memory. Then it hit him. Mike. Mike was the name of the man that Levi was with when he was kidnapped. Levi was the only survivor…

“Mike was on patrol with Levi on the night that he was kidnapped by Kenny,” Erwin frowned with sadness touching his eyes at the memory. “Levi was the only one who made it out alive.”

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Armin flushed in embarrassment.

“Don’t be,” Erwin smiled reassuringly. “It’s good for me to talk about it every now and then.”

“I just don’t want to bring up any bad memories.” Armin said.

“You’re not,” Erwin reassured him.

“What was Mike like?” Armin tried to change the emotion of the conversation.

“Mike was a good man.” Erwin’s smile brightened. “He was taller than I am if you can believe it. He was smart and I trusted him with my life. We met when we were trainees and hit it off. It started off as friendship and progressed from there. When I got my promotion Mike told me how he felt about me.”

“If Mike told you that he liked you, does that mean you aren’t mates?” Armin asked. He had always assumed that when Levi said Mike was mated that they were like Eren and Levi were.

“Not ‘true’ mates like Eren and Levi.” Erwin answered him. “Mike’s ‘true’ mate had been killed during the witch hunts in Europe and I’ve never found mine. But I did fall in love with Mike so I had no reservations when it came to dating him.”

“Oh, I understand now.”

“Yeah,” Erwin was lost in another world as he continued his story. “We married just a little over a year before Mike and Levi were kidnapped. I was planning on taking Mike to New York for two days to celebrate since he mentioned hundreds of times how much he wanted to see New York.” Erwin laughed. “I was actually in our sleeping quarters-which were on the opposite side of base from where Levi and Mike were-waiting for Mike to come back to the room so we could finish packing. But obviously he never came.

 

“I waited for three hours before I went to the Commander and told him that I thought something happened to Mike and subsequently Levi. Apparently a beta friend of Levi’s had also reported him missing when he never showed up for the poker game that some of the soldiers and officers were having. I only waited that long because I thought maybe he and Levi had stopped to talk to some other officers on their way back.”

“Levi? Talk to people without being forced?” Armin laughed.

“Well, back then, Levi was a little more friendly. He talked a lot more, smiled way more frequently, and laughed a lot. Kenny really changed him, you know. The Commander also felt that it was weird for them to be gone so long and ordered everyone on base to look for them. Of course we didn’t find them or any trace of them for that matter.

 

“I was heartbroken. I knew about the kidnappings- _everyone_ knew about them-and with Mike and Levi both being omegas there was no doubt in anyone’s minds about them being taken like the other omegas. It had already happened before earlier that year with Farlan.

 

“Over time, I knew in my heart that the chances of Mike living were becoming slimmer and slimmer. No one knew at that time why the omegas were being kidnapped but we had somewhat of an idea. I worried about Levi too, he was my friend, but Mike was my mate and husband. I lost sleep because of fear and nightmares of Mike and Levi begging for my help.

 

“When they finally found Kenny’s journal I felt a tiny bit of hope return. I was going to find Mike and Levi and everything was going to be like it used to. At least that’s what I told myself.

“When we finally moved into the caves that’s when it all sunk in. It was the smell that started to make it real to me. I can’t even describe how putrid the smell was. I along with pretty much everyone else thought I was going to throw up. But ultimately it was the smell that lead us in the right direction.

 

“I was in the very back of the formation and therefore the last group to enter the cave. Except, I didn’t enter the cave. My Commanding Alpha was in the front of the formation and recognized Mike’s body. He had two other officers who were higher ranking than I was keep me out of the room. So I, along with my squad, stood guard outside the entrance in case Kenny came back.

 

“Kenny came back only a few minutes after we arrived. He didn’t see us at first because of the way the entrance to his hideout was formed but when he did see us he tried to run. I was the one that caught him. Boy, did it feel good to take that bastard down. To me he was the man that took my husband from me and I could care less if he died or not. But, Hange stopped me from killing him and was the one to put him in our form of handcuffs.

 

“It was right after that that they began bringing out the bodies. They were all covered in sheets and put onto stretchers so no one who wasn’t in the room saw the mangled remains. But I did see Levi. I remember not being able to move as the doctor for one of the packs who was with us carried him behind the other stretchers. He was the only body I saw.

“He was so emaciated that I could barely recognize him. Honestly, the only way I knew it was him was by his black hair and how short he was. His eyes were closed, thank God. I honestly don’t know how I would’ve handled it if they weren’t. He was completely limp in the doctor’s arms. His flesh looked as if it was stretched so tightly across his bones that it’d snap like a rubber band or dough that was stretched too far. His eyes were hollowed out and had black bags underneath them. You could see every bone in his body- especially since he had no clothing. He was whiter than a sheet and he was almost entirely covered in bruises. It took everything I had not to collapse. It was obvious by the count of stretchers that I had lost Mike but I had also lost Levi too.

 

“I later learned from Hange that they had managed to find a weak pulse in Levi’s neck and that he may pull through. She also told me about the trauma he had experienced and all the surgeries they had to conduct to repair the scaring inside and out.

 

“While Levi was in his medical coma, I basically just holed myself up in Mike and my room. I couldn’t face the world yet. I had lost the first person I ever came to love and had almost lost my best friend as well.

 

“When Hange told me that Levi was awake, I immediately went to see him. It was hard to look Levi in the eyes for a long time. His eyes were no long soft and friendly like they used to be. They were hard and withdrawn from pain and you could tell that he had seen more than anyone ever should. I never really asked him for all the details but he gave me the gist of it though I have a feeling that there was a lot he never spoke about with anyone except for Eren.

“It took a long time for us all to heal though I don’t think anyone involved will ever be fully healed. Hange had helped to identify bodies and has lost a little bit of her spunk. The reason she’s so obsessed over saving every patient that she has was because she couldn’t save Mike and the other kidnapped omegas. Hell, they couldn’t even identify most of them. It’s also why she treats Levi with more understanding and kindness than she does everyone else.

“I eventually had to leave and decided that the only true way to start over was to create my own pack. Several of the officers from my old pack joined me as well as Hange and Levi. I think that starting my own pack was what really helped me to move on. Getting away from the last place I ever saw Mike; from the bed that we spent so many nights together in, from the place that held so many wonderful memories was what I really needed.

“I will always miss Mike and not a day goes by where I don’t think about him. But I know that he’d want me to move on and maybe find my ‘true’ mate. He wouldn’t want me to mourn him for the rest of my long life. Certainly he wouldn’t want me to forget him but he’d want me to only think of the happy things.” Erwin sighed.

“He sounded like an amazing man.” Was all Armin could say. He had never thought that Erwin would open up on the level that he had to Armin. They didn’t have the greatest of first meetings after all.

“He truly was.” Erwin nodded. “That’s enough about that!” Erwin clapped his hands together. “How about we get some dinner?”

“Sounds lovely.” Armin smiled and followed Erwin to the dining room.

 

The dinner was a simple soup with carrots and other vegetables. It wasn’t the same fancy meals Armin was used to Levi making but then again Erwin wasn’t Levi. Thinking about Levi made Armin frown into his soup as he took another bite.

 

“Why are you frowning?” Erwin asked as he observed Armin.

“I was just thinking about Levi and Eren and how they kicked me out of the house.” Armin said honestly. He had a feeling that Erwin would be able to see right through any lie he could tell.

“Did they not tell you why?” Erwin asked perplexed.

“No,”

“Hmm,” Erwin’s eyebrows knotted together in surprise and confusion. “I thought they would all things considered.”

“You know why they kicked me out?” Armin couldn’t believe they wouldn’t tell him but they’d tell Erwin.

“They didn’t exactly kick you out.” Erwin pointed out. “Kicking you out would imply they never wanted you to return.”

“I sure feels that way.” Armin grumbled around his spoon.

“I promise that they have a legitimate reason.” Erwin assured the blond boy.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Armin challenged.

“Levi’s in heat.” Erwin shrugged.

“In heat?” Armin’s eyebrows shot up. “Like what real wolves go through?”

“Exactly.” Erwin nodded. “He can’t control his sexual urges. He felt it coming and knew he needed to find a place for you to stay. It’s a normal thing for omegas to experience but it can be more intense than other times. Levi had a feeling he wasn’t going to be able to keep himself together and felt it best not to subject you to that emotional horror.”

“So let me get this straight,” Armin blinked at the man. “Because he’s an omega, Levi is going through heat meaning he’s trying to get Eren to have sex with him?” Erwin nods. “And it’s more strong than usual this time?”

“Yes. Normally a mated omega has pretty subdued heats. This is especially true for omegas with pups. This is because they are no longer looking for a mate and don’t need to project their fertile scent in order to attract an alpha. If an omega has a pup then the heat subdues more because they have already produced.”

“Already produced?”

“The point of heats is to create offspring and pass on your genes. It’s not really a necessary thing anymore but in the earlier times it was. So if the omega already has a pup then it doesn’t have to produce offspring anymore.”

“So, Levi’s omega wants pups and therefore he can’t control his heat?” Armin clarified.

“Yes,” Erwin was impressed by how smart Armin really was. He knew that the boy wasn’t dumb by any means but he wasn’t expecting him to grasp concepts so foreign to him so easily. “The more intense the heat, the less control the omega has over themselves. I wouldn’t be surprised if Levi and Eren keep going at it the entire time he’s in heat.”

“Gross.” Armin finally understood what other kids his age felt like when they thought about their parent’s having sex. “How long will it last?”

“Two to three days on average. Sometimes a week.”

“Wow, that’s a long time!” Armin was shocked it lasted so long.

“Not for them.” Erwin let out a loud laugh before continuing. “It’s probably going to be a wonder three days to a week for them!”

“GROSS!” Armin shouted as Erwin laughed. In the end, try as he might, Armin ended up having to laugh too.

 

 _Maybe Erwin isn’t all that bad after all_ , Armin thought to himself as they laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Long-ish but worth reading) Wolf Fun Fact:
> 
> 2 million years ago prehistoric wolves called Dire Wolves (canis dirus) roamed North America and hunted prey as large as wally mammoths. Much like most prehistoric animals from 2 million years ago, Dire wolves are extinct. The dire wolf averaged about 1.5 m (5 ft) in length and weighed between 50 and 79 kg (110 and 174 lb),which made it the largest species in the genus Canis. The dire wolf is calculated to have weighed 25% more than living gray wolves. It was also equal in height to the modern Grey Wolf but more muscular.


	18. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin returns home. Levi invites Erwin over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get out! For anyone who didn't know, I wrote a side story that takes place between this chapter and last chapter. It's part of the plot but not necessary for you guys to read. But it has some of that smutty smut smut that you all wanted! 
> 
> This chapter was fun to write and definitely one that I've been anticipating for a long long time! For all of you that haven't been huge fans of how ooc Levi's been, you'll like this chapter. He's a little more cannon when he's talking to Erwin than he is when he's around Armin. Obviously, he has to be ooc because it wouldn't make much sense if he was cannon. That'd be really awkward right? 
> 
> Okay, well I'm sure that most (if not all) of you will enjoy this chapter and probably hate me, too!

Levi’s heat lasted three days total. From what Erwin had told him, two days was pretty quick for a heat. 

When Eren showed up in the early evening just after dinner to get Armin, Armin almost felt a little sad to leave. Much to his own surprise he had really enjoyed his time at Erwin’s. He found that Erwin was good company. He could have really deep and intellectual conversations with the man about nearly every topic Armin could think of but they could also have lighthearted conversations. It was nice. He knew that he could have these types of conversations with Levi and Eren and he frequently did, but something about talking to Erwin took some unknown pressure off of Armin’s mind.

It made him realize that in the human world, things were all too fast paced that conversations almost never had any true point to them. Sure, you could have a good conversation with friends when you weren’t rushing from one destination to another, but you couldn’t really talk about certain topics without starting some sort of argument. 

But, with Erwin he could talk about human politics, relations between countries, how he hated how much his damn education cost (he was being robbed dammit!), how modern day parents needed to get their kids under control, and how communism is a fantastic idea if someone would just do it right without getting greedy. And Erwin listened! He never judged Armin, he agreed with him and sometimes it seemed as if he was mentally taking notes on Armin’s ideas of how he’d run a country if he had one. It felt good to know that someone as important and vital to a community actually took ideas from Armin into consideration when it concerned his pack. 

When they said their goodbyes, Erwin handed Armin his cell number and told him to keep in touch. Armin was shocked but nodded his head. Erwin had done a complete 180 from the man that he had first met. The Erwin he had met was calculating, detached, and a little cold. This Erwin was kind, understanding, smart, and easy to talk to. Armin had to admit; he liked the second Erwin a lot better. 

The walk home was silent between Eren and Armin. Unlike their walk to Erwin’s, the silence was not because of Armin’s frustration. This time it was because neither really had much to say. He and Eren had that kind of relationship. It wasn’t bad in any sense it was just how they were. Eren was naturally talkative but that didn’t mean he had to talk all the time and Armin acknowledged that. They frequently had long conversations when Eren would come home from work and Armin really enjoyed them. But sometimes, words were not necessary and Armin just enjoyed being in Eren’s presence. It was comforting and safe and Armin secretly would bask in it. 

Once the house was in sight, Eren finally spoke. 

“So, I don’t know how much Erwin told you about why Levi and I had you stay with him,” Eren began albeit a little awkwardly.  
“More than I ever wanted to know,” Armin laughed and Eren chuckled.  
“Well that saves me that awkward conversation then.” Eren laughed. “Levi’s still a little tired so I don’t think he’s going to be moving around much today but he really does want to see you.”  
“Why?” Armin’s eyebrows scrunched up. They were almost at the house.  
“He wants to apologize to you for dropping you off at Erwin’s with little to no explanation.” Eren told them as the walked up the stairs and to the front door. “I do too.”  
“You don’t have to,” Armin put his hand on Eren’s shoulder in reassurance. “I understand now.”  
“Thank you,” Eren smiled at the boy as he opened the door.

They removed their shoes and jackets and went up the stairs. Eren immediately went into his and Levi’s shared bedroom while Armin dropped off his suitcase before following him.

“Armin,” Levi smiled as soon as the boy entered the room and held out his arms for the boy to crawl into. And crawl into him he did.

Armin would never openly admit it but he had become extremely attached to Levi and being away from him for so long was a little hard. Levi had become his mother and Eren his father. To be separated from them was very hard. Armin understood from what Hange had told him that this was because they were still bonding and Armin was somewhat in the newborn pup phase. 

Since had never had a chance to bond with his own parents in the way that pups should, his wolf (despite how little there was in his DNA) was in a permanent state of childhood. He was unconsciously seeking the love and protection that wolf parents provide through their bond, scents, and actions. His grandfather had certainly tried his best to be the best parental figure he could but he was old and there was only so much he could do as a human. 

Because they were still bonding, Armin’s behavior concerning the two wolves was much more clingy than he ever would have been if he was human. His very dormant wolf sought the bond of his parents. It was embarrassing as hell and not in Armin’s typical character but he’d always find himself seeking that affection that Levi never failed to give him. Armin had a sneaking suspicion that Levi felt the same way since he normally wasn’t affectionate at all. 

“Mama,” Armin allowed himself to be cradled. He found more comfort than he should in listening to Levi’s steady heartbeat.  
“I’m sorry,” Levi wasted no time with small talk.  
“You don’t have to be,” Armin told him.  
“But I am.” Levi insisted. “I didn’t even give you an explanation. I just sent you with Eren to Erwin’s house and that was wrong. I should’ve told you.”  
“I understand.” Armin told him. “You couldn’t really think straight but you thought of my well being anyway.”  
“Wait, do you know what happened?” Levi pulled back to look at Armin.  
“Yes,” Armin nodded his head. “Erwin told me in greater detail than I needed why I was with him.”  
“Well that’s…embarrassing.” Levi muttered and Eren and Armin laughed.  
“Just a little,” Armin agreed. “But I’m glad you did it. I don’t think I’d ever be able to look at you the same if you didn’t find me another place to stay.”  
“Well of course I’d do that.” Levi said firmly. “Heat or not, I am you mama and I could be completely incoherent but I’d still be able to think of you.”  
“I know,” Armin smiled. “I’m the one who should apologize though.”  
“For what, though? You did nothing wrong.” Eren said this time.  
“I was being a shit,” Armin admitted. “I was angry and so I was being mean to you guys. Even if I felt the way I did, I shouldn’t have been so mean to you. You guys have given me more than I could’ve ever imagined. All you really had to do was feed me and let me observe you. Instead, you’ve become my parents.”  
“Oh, Armin.” Eren smiled. “I don’t think our instincts gave us much of a choice.”  
“But still, even if I felt rejected and like you guys were trying to get rid of me, I shouldn’t have been so rude and downright mean to you both.”  
“Armin,” Levi spoke in a sad voice. “We would never ever want to get rid of you! You are our baby. We may not have been expecting you to become our pup but you did and we wouldn’t trade you for the world. You’re ours and I’m sure as hell never going to let you go.”  
“Thank you,” Armin smiled and buried his head further into Levi’s chest as Levi gave him a gentle squeeze.  
“We…” Levi spoke in an uncertain voice as he paused for a minute. “We love you, Armin.” 

Armin’s eyes widened. He hadn’t heard Levi use the word love frequently. Armin knew deep down that Levi loved him; his action regarding Armin proved that time and time again. 

“I love you guys, too.” Armin smiled up at the two now beaming wolves. 

That night the three of them slept together. 

Levi took a few more days off of work opting to do paperwork in the comfort of his own home while he “recovered”. Armin enjoyed having Levi around the house to spend time with. After Levi had told him that he loved Armin, Armin felt something shift inside of him. He couldn’t quite place the feeling but it felt good. 

It was Wednesday when Levi decided to invite “eyebrows” over for dinner to thank the alpha for taking such good care of his pup. Armin was surprised by the gesture because he never took Levi to be someone who would openly invite people to his home. In the past, people just kind of showed up. 

Around seven in the evening, Erwin arrived. He had a nice bottle of wine with him and Armin was more excited than he hopefully let on to see Erwin. He wasn’t sure why he was so excited to see the alpha and opted to blame it on how he enjoyed the conversation. 

When Erwin knocked on the door, Armin nearly sprinted to answer it shouting “I’ll get it!” so Eren and his long legs wouldn’t beat Armin to it. 

Armin practically threw open the door and smiled widely at the surprised alpha. 

“Hi, Erwin!” Armin said excitedly.  
“Hello,” Erwin laughed and handed Armin the wine while he took off his shoes and coat. “How are you today?”  
“I’m great!” Inside, Armin cringed at how over enthusiastic he sounded. “How about you?”  
“I’m well,” Erwin chuckled and followed Armin into the kitchen.  
“Mama,” Armin announced and walked over to where Levi was putting the last touches on the mashed potatoes. “Erwin is here!”  
“So I heard when you nearly barreled down the stairs.” Levi said and Armin flushed.  
“He brought wine,” Armin tried to change the topic before Levi said anything else that could possible make Armin look even weirder.  
“Oh?” Levi raised his eyebrow at Erwin as he turned to set the potatoes down by the roast he made. “That’s different.”  
“I know,” Erwin said as he took a seat at the table. “I thought some wine would be a nice change.”  
“It is,” Levi nodded and went to get wine glasses from the cupboard. “It better be nice wine.”  
“Of course,” Erwin chuckled. “I know how expensive your taste is.” Levi snorted at the jab seemingly unoffended, as he took his seat next to Armin’s who was shifting awkwardly in his seat which was next to Erwin. 

Armin watched the exchange in interest. Erwin was the top alpha of the pack; dominant over every other wolf in the pack yet, Levi treated him as though they were the same rank. He knew Levi did that with other wolves but he never imagined he’d be that way with Erwin. It was clear the two were better friends than either had told Armin.

“Hey, Erwin!” Eren said as he entered the kitchen from upstairs.  
“Hello, Eren.” Erwin smiled at the other alpha as he took his seat next to Levi.  
“Ohhh,” Eren smiled as he eyed the wine in front of him. “Did you bring wine?”  
“Yes,” Erwin chuckled as they all began to dish up their dinner. “I thought I’d indulge a little.”  
“Hm, not bad.” Levi said after taking a sip of the wine. “I was expecting a lot worse.”  
Erwin let out a loud laugh at Levi’s comment. “Well, I’m glad I exceeded you expectations!” 

Dinner progressed with a steady flow of conversation. The entire time, Armin fidgeted in his seat. He wasn’t sure why he was so antsy. He hadn’t felt like this while he was staying with Erwin and he had certainly never felt like this before. Maybe he ate something funny. 

“Armin will you stand still?!” Levi finally asked the boy as they washed the dishes while Erwin and Eren talked in the living room.  
“Sorry,” Armin muttered and tried to focus on drying and putting away the dishes.  
“You’re acting like we pumped your veins with sugar.” Levi commented as he finished the last dish and drained the sink of soapy water. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Armin said quickly. “I think I just need to go for a run tomorrow. I probably have a lot of pent up energy.”  
“No kidding.” Levi rolled his eyes.  
“Well,” Erwin said behind them as both alphas walked back into the kitchen. “It’s late and I should probably get back home. We have that big meeting tomorrow with the Rose pack and I want to be sure everything’s ready.”  
“Probably a good idea,” Levi nodded as the four made their way to the door.  
“Thanks for stopping by,” Eren said as he handed Erwin his coat.  
“Thanks for the great meal, Levi.” Erwin smiled and patted Levi’s shoulder. “Be ready for tomorrow.”  
“When am I not?” Levi snorted in mock offense.  
“Good point,” Erwin laughed and exchanged a friendly hug with Eren before turning to Armin.  
“See you later, Armin.” Erwin smiled at the boy.  
“It was good seeing you again, Erwin.” Armin said as he stepped into a slightly awkward but socially expected hug. 

As soon as he and Erwin touched, something changed. It was like someone had broken a dam and all the water flowed free. Armin stiffened in the alpha’s strong arms. 

There was a soft gasp behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Fun Fact:
> 
> The Japanese word for wolf means “great god.” (Kanji: 真神 Hiragana:まかみ　Romaji: "Makami" pronounced mah.kah.me.)


	19. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensues in the Jaeger house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Chapter! I'm so sorry this took so long for me to get out! A lot of stuff came out of nowhere last week and I wasn't able to find time to write. This week shouldn't be as bad though! I do have a midterm coming up so I have no idea if I'll be able to get another chapter out this week or not. I'm aiming for another one but not guarantees. Also, thank you to the people who pointed out my spelling error in the last chapter's fact. I still can not believe that I spelt that wrong -_- I clearly was not paying much attention to my spelling lol. I promise that I know my hiragana (hell, I'm on 2nd grade Kanji so I definitely should know my hiragana by now...). 
> 
> Thank you so very much for being so patient with me as I took forever to get this out! I've had readers in the past get super aggressive and angry when I was slow in updating a fic before so I was extremely happy when you guys were so understanding and patient as I wrote this! I love each and every one of you!

There was a soft gasp behind him.

Not that it even registered to Armin. He was too lost in whatever this strange unknown feeling he was experiencing was.

“Oh, shit.” He thought he heard Eren say.

He didn’t even know he was moving before he was almost in Erwin’s arms. There was nothing around him anymore…..until there was. A short statured, dark haired man was suddenly blocking his path to Erwin. He let out a growl he didn’t even know he was capable of making and tried to move around the roadblock.

“Oh hell no.” The man said in an angry voice.

Before Armin could get around the man, the man’s arms were around his waist dragging him backwards. Armin was furious! How dare this wolf interfere with him and Erwin! Armin struggled and fought, kicking his legs as he was dragged away and trying to rip the man’s arms away from his waist but the man’s arms were too strong. There was nothing he could do.

The further away he was dragged from Erwin, the more frantic he became. He didn’t know what was going on but he did know he needed to get to Erwin! He needed Erwin!

Next thing he knew, a door was slammed shut and locked and the short angry man threw him to the bed. Armin thrashed around for a moment before reality hit him. And it hit him like a brick wall. It was like all his senses returned all at once, like he was drunk and then suddenly he was sober. Like he was thrown into an ice bath.

“What the hell was that?” Armin panted.  
“That was the Red String,” Levi groaned before sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting his head between his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. “Also known as my worst nightmare.”  
“Hold on,” Levi looked at him. “Isn’t the Red String the thing that told you and Eren that you were mates?”  
“Yes,” Levi whispered.  
“I-I-I’m mates with Erwin?!” Armin shrieked.  
“Yes,” Levi repeated.  
“How is that even possible?” Armin half asked himself half asked Levi.  
“I’m not sure,” Levi answered honestly.  
“I never had a reaction around him before!” Armin threw his arm over his eyes.  
“I know,” Levi groaned.  
“So why now?” Armin looked at Levi. “Why would I react so suddenly and randomly if I’ve been around him before? I even stayed at his house for three days for God’s sake!”  
“I really don’t know.” Levi frowned. “I’ve never heard of this happening before. Usually when mates meet for the first time, the Red String acts up. I’ve never heard of the Red String not making itself known when mates have been around each other.”

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened and Eren walked in with a grim look on his face.

“He’s gone,” Eren sighed and sat down next to his mate. “It wasn’t easy but after you got Armin upstairs he calmed down and agreed to leave.”  
“Thank God,” Levi rested his head on Eren’s shoulder.  
“What are we going to do?” Armin asked the two wolves.  
“I think the best idea would be to call Hange,” Eren suggested. “If anyone would have the answer, it would be her.”  
“Good idea,” Levi murmured. “We should do that now because I don't think I could wait for another day before we got some sort of answer.”  
“I’ll go call her then,” Eren said before he stood up. “You should take care of Armin; he’s shaking like a leaf.”

Oh. Armin realized for the first time that Eren was right; he was shaking. He hadn’t even noticed. He was too concerned with his predicament to notice his own body.

“Oh, Baby,” Levi sighed before scooting over to Armin and pulling him into his arms. “It’ll be okay. We’ll get Hange to figure this all out. You’ll be okay.”  
“I know,” Armin sighed and pressed his ear to Levi’s heart knowing the steady heartbeat would calm him down. He didn’t know what was going on and for the first time since he’d been here, he’d admit that he was a little afraid. When he had first walked into this house, he would’ve never guessed that he’d have wolf blood much less that he’d find a mate. He just thought he was going to study and observe.

It was an agonizing forty minutes before Hange showed up. She barely remembered to take off her shoes she was so excited.

“So, what’s this I hear about Armin finding his mate?!” Hange nearly shouted in excitement and she burst into the room.  
“Calm down, four eyes,” Levi complained. “Yes, Armin has found his mate.”  
“This is fantastic news!” Hange cried. “I’m so happy for you, Armin.”  
“Thanks,” He muttered still buried in Levi’s chest.  
“Here’s the problem,” Levi continued. “It’s Erwin.”  
“Holy fuck!” Hange said under her breath in astonishment.  
“Yeah,” Levi agreed.  
“We’re wondering if you know why the Red String suddenly presented itself,” Eren chimed in from the corner where he looked on.  
“That’s interesting indeed.” Hange nodded. “It’s intriguing since you’ve both had multiple interactions prior to discovering you’re mates.”  
“No shit.” Levi muttered under his breath, which made Hange laugh.  
“I’ve only heard of this once before.” Hange said. “It was a very long time ago. There were two wolves, one was full-blooded alpha and the other was like Armin: a very diluted beta wolf. However, the diluted wolf knew of their heritage and lived within the pack. They had grown up together, played together, learned together. It wasn’t for over a hundred years of knowing one another that the Red String presented itself.

They had been enjoying a simple board game when they both said that the Red String suddenly acted up. They both were stunned by this new revelation. Lots of studies and experiments were conducted on the pair to see if there was any possible explanation.”  
“Was there?” Levi asked when Hange paused.  
“Yes,” Hange told them. “It was because of the extremely diluted blood of the beta. It was so diluted that the alpha’s instincts didn’t notice it. Obviously, because the wolf was a known beta, it wasn’t that diluted. But this isn’t an uncommon thing for diluted wolves. They may present their status but very few find their mates. It is simply assumed that they don’t have mates.”  
“Do you believe that to be true?” Armin asked.  
“No, actually I don't.” Hange said. “I believe since there are so many unmated wolves of all types that diluted wolves also have mates. That’s not to say that all unmated full-blooded wolves are mated with a diluted one since it’s possible that they’ve never met or have died for some reason or another. But I do believe that all wolves do have mates and Armin has just proven this.”  
“So, why didn’t I react immediately like everyone else?” Armin asked Hange.  
“Same reason the wolf in the story didn’t; Erwin’s wolf simply never realized you had wolf blood. I think that you must have repeated exposure to one another before his wolf is able to get a proper reading on yours. I know that since I wasn’t able to house you during Levi’s heat that you stayed with Erwin. Since you were around each other so much, Erwin’s wolf was able to finally get a decent reading on you. Tonight, his wolf must’ve finally realized that you had wolf blood and TA DA; you’re mates!”  
“So, if I’m diluted like the wolf in your story, why did it take them so much longer to find out they’re mates?” Armin asked her. “The two wolves from the story were around each other much more frequently and for longer than Erwin and I.”  
“When I said the beta was diluted I meant that they were really diluted. Like, it was barely even there. You’re a quarter wolf as us doctors and scientists like to call you. So you have much more blood than the beta. That beta was barely a fifth wolf.”  
“Oh,” Was the only thing Armin could say. His brain was trying to wrap around the idea that he had a mate in the first place.  
“So what now?” Levi was almost afraid to ask. “He’s still in the pup phase. When Eren and I met we were obviously full grown and mature.”  
“That is true,” Hange nodded. “It certainly wouldn’t be feasible for him to move in with Erwin.”  
“Move in with Erwin?!” Armin nearly shouted in astonishment.  
“Well,” Eren said. “When mates meet they usually move in together pretty immediately. After all, they’re practically married and they obviously aren’t going to be able to do much better. I know I couldn’t.”  
“Damn straight you couldn’t.” Levi interjected causing everyone to chuckle.  
“It just makes sense for them to move in together. Why be apart?” Eren finished.  
“But, you’re still very obviously in the pup phase.” Hange added. “Which means you’re still bonding with Levi and Eren. For you to be removed or to move in with Erwin would be detrimental to both your health and Levi’s health since he’s your mother.”  
“So what do we do then?” Armin asked.  
“I would strongly suggest talking to Erwin.” Hange told the group. “He’s Armin’s mate after all and I highly doubt he’d want to take Armin away since he knows that Armin is still very young emotionally.”  
“Did you just call me immature?” Armin asked.  
“No, I just meant that your wolf isn’t capable of being taken away from Levi. It’d be like taking a two-week-old puppy away from its mother. It’d be cruel.”  
“Well it’s nearly midnight so talking to Erwin right now wouldn’t be a good idea,” Eren said. “So we’ll probably have to do it tomorrow.”  
“That’s probably the best idea.” Hange said. “I should also get home. Molbit wasn’t pleased when I just took off with no explanation.”  
“You didn’t mention to him where you were going?” Levi asked in disbelief.  
“No. I was much to excited!”  
“Go home, you moron.” Levi shook his head.  
“Goodnight!” Hange said as she left the room. “And good luck tomorrow!”  
Eren snorted and said, “Yeah, we’re going to need it if Levi doesn’t calm down.” Levi glared at Eren.

That night, Levi wouldn’t let go of Armin and growled menacingly when Eren suggested they sleep in separated bed, so the three wolves slept together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact: 
> 
> According to Pliny the Elder, a first-century Roman scholar, wolf teeth could be rubbed on the gums of infants to ease the pain of teething. He also reported that wolf dung could be used to treat both colic and cataracts. 
> 
> (PLEASE do not do that though, I am 110% that wolf poop does NOT treat colic and cataracts.....)


	20. Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin visits Hange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm absolute shit! I'm so sorry this took me so long. I wasn't expecting this chapter to take me so freaking long! I thought I'd have this out a week ago for sure! But I hope this chapter makes up for it! 
> 
> Not much I can say without giving anything away soo enjoy!!! 
> 
> I apologize for any glaring mistakes I plan to double check this when I'm not stressed by my upcoming quiz (tonight).

Armin woke up late in the afternoon the next day, which surprised him since he never felt the other two wolves stir. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes and convincing himself that he needed to join the rest of the living, he made his way downstairs.

 

He was genuinely surprised when he realized that he was the only one home. He had thought that at least Levi would stay home but he shrugged if off knowing that they both had important work to do and sometimes they had to go in even if they didn’t want to.

 

He did notice that Levi had left some food for him in the microwave, which made him smile as he ate. After showering, he decided to record what had happened the day before and what Hange had told him. As he wrote he noticed a lot of holes in the story. He wasn’t sure if that was on purpose or if he was forgetting things. He wracked his mind but couldn’t remember anything else and that bothered him. In fact, it bothered him so much that he found himself pulling on his shoes and coat before exiting the house.

 

He could navigate his way to town no problem. He had been there enough that he knew the way by heart. He hated that he had to walk though because he was a little lazy. The walk felt like it took forever even though that wasn’t true and when he was about halfway to town he regretted not bringing his iPod with him.

 

When he _finally_ reached town, he made his way to the library. He had realized that he didn’t know where Hange worked and he figured that Connie or Sasha would. He entered the building and smiled as he recognized the baldhead sitting at the information desk.

 

“Hey,” Armin said as he approached the desk.

“Hey!” Connie smiled widely at him. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I know,” Armin gave an apologetic smile. “I’ve been really busy and haven’t been able to come visit.”

“Nah, it’s fine!” Connie waved off the apology. “So, what can I help ya with?”

“I’m actually wondering if you know where someone works.”

“Well you came to the right place! I know everyone in this town!” Connie pointed to himself confidently with his thumb making Armin laugh. “So whom are you lookin’ for?”

“Hange.”

“Oh, the crazy doctor-scientist lady?” Connie laughed. “Why would you ever willingly want to see her? Don’t get me wrong, she’s cool and does a good job but she’ll talk your ear off about stuff you don’t even understand!”

“I had a question about something from when I got sick a few weeks ago.” Armin felt bad lying but he knew he couldn’t tell everyone the truth yet. Not until he had answers at least.

“Oh,” Connie nodded his head. “She actually works in that big government building. Second floor. She has a big sign on her door so you can’t miss it!”

“Thanks, Connie!” Armin smiled and waved at the man as he turned to leave.

“Anytime!” Connie waved back. “Be sure to come visit some time soon, yeah?”

“You got it!”

 

Once outside the library, Armin made his way to the large almost brooding, grey building. He took a deep breath before entering. He half expected the guards that were sitting at the desk overlooking the doors to ask for identification but they didn’t much to his surprise.  Not wanting to cause the guards to become suspicious, Armin quickly made his way to the second floor. He wandered around a bit before he saw the door Connie was talking about.

  
Sure enough, it had a huge gold plaque on it that said “HANGE ZOE, MEDICAL DOCTOR”. Rolling his eyes, Armin knocked twice on the door and hoped that she wasn’t out doing something.

 

“Come in!” Hange called from the other side much to Armin’s relief.

“Hi, Hange, it’s Armin.” Armin said as he opened the door.

“Armin!” Hange said enthusiastically. “How nice to see you! Take a seat!”

“Thanks,” Armin tried to hide the grimace he felt trying to make it’s way onto his face. There were papers strewn from floor to ceiling and it took him a moment to even find a chair.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Hange asked him as he sat down.

“I had a few questions.” Armin admitted.

“Oh?” Hange cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s about the story you told me yesterday.” He told her.

“Ah yes! The one about the mates!”

“Yeah, that one.” Armin nodded. “I was writing down what you said in my observations and I realized there were a few holes. I wanted to know if you left them out on purpose.”

“Ah, you are just as smart as Levi says you are.” Hange smiled. “Yes, I did leave some things out. I’m surprised you caught them. What did you want to know?”

“Well, you said that it took the beta in the story a long time to find their mate.”

“Yes,” Hange nodded.

“If it took them so long, how long do diluted wolves live exactly? How many diluted wolves are there? If there are diluted wolves living with humans how haven’t we noticed them if they live so long?” Armin spouted at a mile a minute.

“Excellent questions!” Hange laughed. “Well to start out, we don’t know the exact number of wolves with diluted blood are living amongst humans. There isn’t any real way to tell.”

“But wolves live a long time,” Armin interjected. “Wouldn’t that make them obvious?”

“In theory, yes,” Hange continued not put off by Armin cutting her off. “But, there’s a sort of ‘activation’ a diluted wolf needs in order for them to experience the full effects of being a wolf-diluted or not.”

“’Activation?’” Armin asked. “Like a phone?”

“Kind of,” Hange answered. “Diluted wolves for some reason don’t experience the effects of being a wolf unless their blood is ‘activated’. The only way to do this is by being around other wolves for extended periods of time, which is near impossible if you aren’t living in a pack. Because of this, both diluted wolves and humans don’t know about the wolf’s blood.”

“So, because I’m here, I was ‘activated’?” Armin said.

“Precisely!” Hange smiled. “Chances are, Levi activated your blood when his wolf began identifying you as its pup.”

“So, then if I was just ‘activated’ wouldn’t I be a child? But, I don’t feel like a child and I was able to find my mate?” Armin thought out loud.

“Theoretically, yes you would be a pup.” Hange answered his question. “But, you were activated quite late in your human life. You are a fully-grown human and therefore your body is considered to be a fully-grown wolf body as well. However, the wolf inside of you is young-a pup-mentally. It wants to be cuddled and nurtured by Levi’s wolf, which is why you’re so attached to him and Eren. But, it also recognizes that your body is able to mate and thus, it is releasing pheromones to other wolves that signify your maturity. I’m sure your wolf is very confused by this.”

“I’ve been confused by this,” Armin admitted with a chuckle. But he was happy that he had finally found an explanation that made some sort of sense as to why he felt so conflicted internally.

“I’m sure! I don’t think that your wolf fully ‘activated’ until you were staying with Erwin.” Hange continued.

“’Fully activated’?” Armin asked.

“Tell me, were you as conflicted as you are now before you stayed with Erwin?” Hange asked him, resting her chin on her folded hands that were resting on her desk.

“No,” Armin thought. “I don’t remember being very conflicted at all before that point. I was just enjoying my time with Mam- I mean Levi and Eren.”

“I think that’s because that’s when you became ‘fully activated’ and thus began releasing pheromones.” Hange said. “Levi was probably releasing very discrete pheromones to signal to Eren that he was close to his heat about two or so days before he actually went into heat. It’s possible your wolf detected these subconsciously and began to recognize its own body’s maturity. This combined with being around an alpha you didn’t view as family, triggered your complete ‘activation’.”

“I see. But why didn’t I experience The Red String when I was Erwin’s house instead of last night?” Armin asked.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure but I’d have to theorize that this was mostly Erwin. As time went on your body’s pheromones became stronger and it was at dinner that his wolf was able to detect them and BAM mates!”

“Okay, so that makes sense. What about my lifespan? If I’m ‘activated’ now, wouldn’t that mean I’d live longer?”

“Yes it would. Because of your diluted blood coupled with the fact that you were ‘activated’ when you had been fully-grown you won’t live as long as a full-blooded wolf would. You’ve already lived twenty-two years and so you can’t get that back. Most wolves can live to seven hundred years or so. You may make it to three hundred to five hundred. Now, this may be extended because you have a strong bond with Eren and Levi and you have your own mate. Wolves with families and true mates live longer than those without. Now, some wolves live longer than others because of natural selection. Just like humans, wolves have different genes that get passed down. So, some wolves have better eyesight than others and some live longer than others. It all depends. I can tell you that Levi and Eren both will live longer than your regular wolf because they have better genes in that area.”

“So what about humans with wolf blood that isn’t activated? Wouldn’t they still live longer?” Armin asked more curious than anything.

“Yes, they would. I wouldn’t say they’d live _significantly_ longer but they’d live well into their nineties maybe early one hundreds-nothing that would raise too much suspicion. Though, humans would be excited about their age, they wouldn’t know to question why they lived so long or blame it on some ‘supernatural’ element.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Armin said.

“It’s quite complicated,” Hange admitted. “I’m impressed that you’re able to understand it as much as you do.”

“Thank you,” Armin looked at his hands, embarrassed by the compliment.

“Of course,” Hange laughed before looking at the watch on her wrist. “Oh look at the time! I have an appointment!”

“What time is it?” Armin asked.

“Five o’clock!” Hange said as she gathered a few papers into a folder.

“Oh shit! Levi and Eren will be home!” Armin panicked.

“You didn’t tell them you’d be here?” Hange asked as she opened the door and let Armin run into the hall.

“No!” Armin called over his shoulder as he ran down the hall. “I wasn’t expecting to be gone so long!”

“Other way, dear!” Hange called out. “And good luck with Levi!”

“Thanks!” Armin cried as he ran past her but going the correct direction this time.

 

Armin ran the entire way out of town gaining him a few looks. He checked his phone for any messages or calls but was relieved when there weren’t any. Sometimes, Levi and Eren would stop and get a few things for dinner on their way home and Armin was praying this was one of those times.

 

He ran about two minutes down the dirt path towards the cabin before he could no longer ignore the burning in his lungs and legs. He slowed to a fast walk but never stopped constantly checking the time on his phone.

 

When he made it to the cabin he searched for any signs that signaled the two wolves had beat him home. He couldn’t find any in his haste to make it inside the house. He took off his shoes and coat and did his best to make it look like he had never left. Deeming it good enough, he turned around and walked straight into a strong chest.

 

“You are in _so_ much fucking trouble,” Levi growled.

“Hey, mama.” Armin slowly met Levi’s eyes which were burning with rage.

“Where the fuck were you?!” Levi asked him.

“In town,” Armin admitted knowing lying to an angry Levi was futile.

“Doing what exactly?”

“Visiting Hange.” Armin said quietly but Levi still heard him. Curse Levi’s wolf hearing.

“ _Why_?”

“I wanted to know more about diluted wolves.”

“And you couldn’t fucking wait until one or both of us could go with you? You could’ve gotten hurt and we wouldn’t know where to find you!”

“I had my phone!” Armin protested.

“Armin-”Levi sighed.

 

It was then that Eren came running into around the corner towards Armin and Levi. Skidding to a stop, he immediately pulled Armin into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Where the fuck did you go?!” He asked.

“To town to ask Hange some questions.” Armin wheezed.

“Oh my God,” Eren sighed pulling back to look at Armin. “What’s with you and not leaving a fucking note?!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you mad,” Armin looked at his feet and frowned.

“We aren’t mad! We’re worried sick!”

“Mama’s mad-“

“No, I’m not.” Levi said before pulling Armin into his chest. “I was terrified something happened to you.”

“I’m sorry,” Armin muttered into his chest.

“You should be.” Eren said as he flicked Armin’s ear with a smile.

 

Armin smiled as he realized just how lucky he was to be a wolf and to have such an amazing family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Fun Fact: 
> 
> The autoimmune disease Systemic Lupus Erythmatosus (SLE), or lupus, literally means wolf redness, because in the eighteenth century, physicians believed the disease was caused by a wolf bite. (Obviously not true though).


	21. Cleaning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi cleans the house, Eren and Armin bond some more, Levi makes a major confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy *waves timidly*. So, I didn't die? Sorry this took me so dang long. I really don't have much of an excuse honestly. I mean I have been working more hours and my Japanese professor decided he was going to be a cool cat and make us have a quiz every class if that counts for anything? 
> 
> Good news is, next week is finals so I'll have a lot more time to write after I finish those! I am also already working on the next chapter and I think it will be posted by tomorrow so yay! I sort of just had difficulty figuring out how I wanted to set up the rest of the story. I have the ending already planned out, I just don't know how I'm going to get there exactly. But no worries, I think I figured it all out!! 
> 
> This chapter is kind of short compared to the previous few but it's got a lot of info and Eren/Armin interaction so that's something, right? I think it'll be a good chapter to tide you over while I finish up the next one. Also, I didn't have time to proof read since my class is in...15 minutes so I'll do that when I get home. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The next day was Saturday and that meant that it was Eren and Levi’s day off. Though Armin loved spending time with his adopted parents, he wasn’t sure if he liked the mood Levi was in this particular day.

 

Levi had always-will always- valued cleanliness and Saturdays were his designated cleaning days as Armin noticed after living two weeks with the wolves. Eren and Armin pitched in here and there by washing the dishes, wiping the windows and mirrors, and recently, shoveling the snow from the walkway leading to the cabin and the porch. But today…well, today something was off.

 

Levi began his cleaning routine as usual right after breakfast. And as usual, Eren and Armin washed the dishes and scrubbed out the sink. What was off though was how meticulous Levi was being with his cleaning today.  He was always through and particular about how his cleaning but today he took twice as long to mop the downstairs floors, going over them three times before being satisfied. He folded and then refolded the laundry, appearing to be unsatisfied with how the clothes were folded the first time, and he rearranged all the pillows and throw blankets on the couch and chairs.

 

“Is he okay?” Armin asked Eren as the finished shoveling the porch.

“I’m not sure,” Eren sighed. “I haven’t seen him clean _this_ intensely before.”

“Never?” Armin asked in surprise. “You’ve known each other for a century though!”

“Never.” Eren eyed his mate through the upstairs window. “I’m concerned.”

“It almost reminds me of a pregnant woman.” Armin mused.

“A pregnant woman?” Eren asked him.

“Yeah,” Armin nodded before explaining. Sometimes he forgot how little wolves actually knew about humans. “When a pregnant woman enters her last trimester-“

“Trimester?” Eren interrupted. “Oh, sorry,”

“No, it’s okay,” Armin waved off the apology. “Human pregnancies are divided into trimesters. The first three months are the first trimester, the second are months three thru six, and the last trimester is months six thru nine.”

“Jeez,” Eren mused. “I forget how long human pregnancies last. Poor women; having to be pregnant for so long.”

“Agreed,” Armin laughed. “Anyway, in the last trimester, sometimes even in towards the end of the second trimester, women start to do something called ‘nesting’. It’s when they clean and even rearrange furniture until they’re satisfied. It’s basically their way of preparing for their baby’s arrival. What do wolves do?”

“Um, it varies.” Eren stopped and leaned on his shovel. “A lot of pregnant wolves start to collect stuff.”

“Like dragons,” Armin giggled assuming Eren knew what dragons were.

“Yeah, except not shiny things.” Eren laughed. “They _love_ soft things. So it’s not uncommon for your pregnant mate to go out and return with arms full of pillows and fluffy blankets. They also start to actually build a nest, kind of like a bird.”

“Why’s that?” Armin asked.

“Because after they give birth, pregnant wolves will spend a great deal of time in their nest with the pup. It serves as a sort of protective barrier. Obviously they don’t need a protective barrier anymore but it’s an instinct. Other wolves other than the mate and their other children don’t dare to disturb or enter another wolf’s nest.”

“Not even their parents?”

“No,” Eren shook his head. “The only other wolf that could get away with enter a nest that’s not theirs is another wolf that recently gave birth or is currently pregnant and maybe not even then. A wolf that just gave birth won’t leave their nest often and if they do, it will be for very short periods of time and they will make sure their mate or another one of their children is with the newborn.”

“So, what happens to their other children?” Armin wasn’t sure why but for some reason he couldn’t place he had to ask the question.

“They’ll probably spend most of their time in the nest as well,” Eren told him suspicious or put off by the question. “The pregnant wolf’s instincts will be running wild and they’ll want to be as close as physically possible to their pups even if the pup isn’t young. Now, if the other pup isn’t living with them anymore then they won’t feel that urge but they’ll probably call their pup a lot.”

“So, the other pups present will be in the nest, too?”

“Oh yeah,” Eren nodded. “I’ve even heard of wolves that recently given birth trying to nurse their pups. It’s mostly due to instinct and hormones that they can’t fully control but still. Pretty wild, huh?” Eren laughed.

“Definitely.” Armin agreed. “I haven’t heard of human mothers going that far. I know they may baby their other children more but not to that extent. They mostly just clean and rearrange stuff.”

“I could see why Levi’s behavior right now reminds you of a human pregnant woman though.” Eren admitted with a shrug and a laugh. “He is doing pretty much everything you said human women do minus actually rearranging the furniture.”

“He rearranged the pillows,” Armin pointed out.

“Does that really count as furniture though?”

“I think so,” Armin shrugged.

“Oi!” A shout came from above them and both Eren and Armin looked up. “Stop slacking and get back to work! This house won’t clean itself!”

“Yes, love!” Eren teasingly shouted back.

 

Armin laughed as Levi closed the window grumbling something about Eren being a cheeky brat and stupid pet names.

 

It took Eren and Armin ten more minutes to finish shoveling snow. When they offered to help Levi with the rest of the house he immediately refused and insisted that he do it himself because neither of them could clean just the way he wanted. This didn’t offend either of them, mostly because it was true. No one cleaned quite like Levi did.

 

After another hour, Levi immerged from the upstairs looking satisfied. Armin was reading a book he’d picked up from the library on wolf genetics while Eren was playing some game on his laptop. Armin expected Levi to sit on top of Eren’s lap as he usually did especially when Eren was playing video games (he claimed it was funny to watch Eren become frustrated when he’d lose because Levi would block his view of the screen but Armin knew Levi just wanted affection but wouldn’t admit to it). But, instead of sitting on Eren like both of them anticipated (Eren even paused his game), Levi sat next to Armin and pulled the smaller blond into his lap.

 

“Mama?” Armin asked in surprise.

“Yes?” Levi hummed as he began stroking Armin’s hair.

“Why aren’t you sitting with Eren?”

“I can’t sit with my pup now?” Levi almost sounded offended. _Almost_.

“That’s not it,” Armin scrambled to correct himself. “It’s just that you normally like to sit with Eren.”

“Well, I wanted to sit with you,” Levi grumbled. “Is that a problem?”

“No!” Armin said quickly before returning his attention back to his book.

 

They all sat in comfortable silence. It only took a few minutes before Armin had melted into Levi and rested his head against the man’s shoulder, taking comfort in the intimacy. He was confused by the action though. He was never offended with Levi chose to sit with Eren but he was curious why all of the sudden, out of nowhere, Levi decided to sit with Armin.

 

They stayed like that for quite some time before Eren spoke up, interrupting the quiet atmosphere.

 

“You know,” Eren said in a somewhat quiet voice. “We should probably talk about what to do with the Erwin and Armin being mates situation.”

“How about no,” Levi responded quickly, tightening his arms around Armin.

“Levi,” Eren sighed. “We’re going to have to address it eventually. It’s not going to go away and Erwin and Armin are going to have to see each other, you know that.”

“He’s still so young,” Levi muttered.

“He’s a full grown human, Levi.” Eren countered.

“But, his wolf isn’t fully mature yet,” Levi responded.

“I know,” Eren admitted. “But he will be and he’s going to need his mate. We can’t keep them apart.”

“I just…” Levi trailed off.

“You just what?”

“I don’t want for him to stop needing us,” Levi admitted. Armin couldn’t see Levi’s face from the angle was snuggling into Levi from but he could certainly hear the frown in his voice.

“Mama,” Armin spoke up and pulled back just enough to look Levi in the eyes. “I’m not going to suddenly not need you guys. You said so yourself; I’m not mature yet. I’ll still need you.”

Levi let out a heavy sigh before speaking again. “But what if Erwin tries to take you away?”

“Mama,” Armin’s eyes widened before he hugged the raven tightly. “I won’t let him, I promise!”

“Oh Levi,” Eren whispered before walking over to the couch and pulling both wolves into his arms. They didn’t quite fit but it was the thought that counted. “Honestly, how far do you think Erwin would be able to get before you and I found him? Besides, I’m positive that Armin would easily be able to out-smart Erwin and get back to us.”

“I guess you’re right…” Levi finally admitted.

“See?” Eren smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Levi’s cheek. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about!”

“Fine,” Was all Levi said but it was enough.

“So, can I invite Erwin over so we can all talk about this?” Eren hesitantly suggested.

“I guess,” Levi caved. “But, not for too long. I’m not in the mood to make a big dinner.”

“Of course,” Eren kissed his mate again before standing up. “I go call him right now.”

“Thank you, Mama.” Armin smiled before burying his face into Levi’s chest, his arms still wrapped around the male.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi muttered before kissing Armin’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Fun Fact: 
> 
> A wolf pup’s eyes are blue at birth. Their eyes turn yellow by the time they are eight months old.


	22. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin visits; Levi, Eren, Armin, and Erwin all come to a compromise; more revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look look look I actually am posting a chapter on time just like I promised!! So this chapter marks one of the last "slow" or "filler" chapters (whatever you want to call them)! We're slowly reaching the final stretch!! It's exciting but sad because this has been my baby for so long now haha!
> 
> Anyway a lot of foreshadowing and hints are being dropped in this chapter, most of which are very very very discrete. I purposefully made them very discrete so that once the fic is done you can go back and be like "OH!". I've actually been doing this for every chapter and a few of you have commented about it lol. You smart readers you! If you haven't noticed all the foreshadowing; don't feel bad! I like to make it very discrete (sometimes to the point that no one notices it) so that if/when you reread the fic later you'll be able to pick out the hints. So, be looking for those cause that's one way I like to have fun. 
> 
> Also, I don't think I mentioned this in this fic but I am putting together a Q&A/ FAQ so if there's ANYTHING you're curious about, send the question my way either in a comment of on Tumblr. I'll compile my answers and make a master post. It doesn't have to be strictly about the fic. It can be personal questions about myself if you'd like. 
> 
> Also, some of you were curious about getting some huckleberry stuff since I mention so much. We are approaching huckleberry season and I am starting to see huckleberry products pop up. If any of you are interested let me know and I'm more than happy to send you something. It may not be big (shipping can be expensive) but I am more than happy to do that! Let me know if you're interested! 
> 
> Sorry for the long note (one day I'll be able to make a short one lol) and I hope this chapter is enough to make you all forgive me for taking so long to update!!!

As it turned out, Erwin answered his phone on the first ring and was more than willing to come right over. When Eren relayed his conversation to Levi and Armin, Levi just rolled his eyes and muttered something about being smooth and playing hard-to-get.

 

It was only a few minutes later that it really sunk in that Erwin was coming over. _Erwin_. Armin’s spine stiffened and his eyes widened when he realized this. He didn’t know why he was so nervous seeing as Erwin was his mate and therefore stuck with him for life, but he was.

 

Armin began to fuss over his appearance. He straightened his shirt, ruffled his hair, made sure his bangs were in perfect order, and pulled his socks up. In his minor panic, he didn’t notice Eren approaching the couch until he felt strong arms wrap around him and Levi.

 

Without any warning, a deep rumbling sound came from Eren’s chest. Instantly, Armin relaxed in Levi’s arms. It took him a moment to realize that Levi had also relaxed significantly. Both his and Levi’s reaction to the sound Eren puzzled Armin but he was too relaxed to bring himself to comment on it.

 

This lasted a few more minutes before Eren stopped. It was like a switch had been flicked and Armin’s thoughts returned to him. He immediately lifted his head from where he had placed it, just under Levi’s chin, to look at Eren.

 

“What was that?” Armin asked him.

“An alpha’s croon,” Levi answered before Eren could.

“A what?” Armin’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“A croon,” Eren repeated. “It’s a noise that wolves can make that calms other wolves down; especially their mate and pups.”

“And all wolves can do this?” Armin asked the mates.

“To a certain extent, yes,” Levi responded. “Omega’s croons are the weakest and an alpha’s croon is the strongest. Beta’s fall somewhere in between, as per usual.”

“And croons just make you turn into a pile of mush?”

“Yes and no,” Eren laughed. “The point of a croon is to calm down another wolf that’s panicking or anxious or in distress. Usually only mates and parents croon to each other. It also helps to encourage faster healing in omegas and pups especially.”

“So what if an omega croons?” Armin asked curiously.

“Depends on who they croon to.” Levi said. “If I were to croon to some random beta or alpha nothing would happen except I’d get some weird looks. But, if I crooned to Eren, he’d calm down and heal more quickly. The same thing would happen if I crooned to you. An omega’s croon only works for family and mates.”

“Oh,” Armin said. “So why did you croon to us then, Eren?”

“You were projecting anxiety in your scent and that triggered Levi to release distress pheromones. So, I crooned. Problem solved.” Eren shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I was?” Both Eren and Levi nodded. “So, why was my anxiety triggering Levi?”

“It’s a mothering instinct.” Levi told him. “When a mother senses her pup is distressed or upset they will release a distress pheromone that alerts their mate and thus, Eren comes to save the day. A useful instinct if you ask me.”

“Very useful.” Eren agreed and Armin nodded.

 

Just then, there was knock on the door. Armin froze before he heard Eren let out another croon. Armin relaxed once again against Levi before Eren stopped and went to the door. Armin tried to get up but Levi held him in place.

 

“Mama,” Armin whined.

“No,” Levi said sternly. “Give Eren and Erwin a moment. Trust me, you don’t want to be there right now.”

 

Just as Levi spoke a potent scent hit both Levi and Armin like a brick wall. Armin had never really smelled anything like it. It smelled very……alphan.

 

“What is going on?” Armin asked Levi

“They’re battling it out right now,” Levi explained.

“Battling what out?”

“They’re establishing dominance and boundaries with one another. They’re not physically attacking each other, I promise.” Levi chuckled.

“So, why are they doing this?”

“Well, they both have mates in the room. Problem is, you and Erwin aren’t officially mated yet and you’re our pup as far as Eren and I are concerned. So, Erwin feels the need to establish his status as an alpha because he’s ‘protecting his mate from another alpha’ so to speak and Eren is protecting his family.”

“So basically they’re trying to determine who is better at protecting us?”  Armin clarified.

“Well, _you_ but essentially, yes.” Levi laughed. “Just give them another minute or two and they’ll have it worked out and come waltzing in here like they’re the best of friends.”

“Who do you think will win ultimately?” Armin mused.

“Eren.” Levi said with absolute certainty.

“Is that because he’s your mate?” Armin teased.

“Watch it, brat,” Levi flicked Armin’s ear playfully. “I’m your mama which makes him your papa.”

“Point taken.” Armin laughed as he noticed that the smell that was dominating his senses had dissipated almost like it never existed in the first place.

“Erwin’s here!” Eren announced as he walked into the room.

“We noticed,” Levi rolled his eyes as Eren walked over to the couch where Armin and Levi were still sitting.

“I’m sure you did,” Eren said sarcastically.

“Well it was hard not to,” Levi smirked.

“Sorry about that,” A new, deeper voice joined the conversation.

 

Immediately, Armin felt a change in his demeanor. It was as if the world had crumbled and he and Erwin were the only two beings left. Armin didn’t even register the fact that he had somehow managed to break free of Levi’s grip and had practically thrown himself into Erwin’s arms.

 

“Hey!” Levi complained. “What the hell, eyebrows!”

“Sorry, Levi,” Erwin laughed at the nickname. “I didn’t know he’d act like this.”

 

It took Armin a moment to realize where exactly he was. And the moment he did, he felt his entire face turn tomato red in embarrassment. He had somehow managed to throw himself into Erwin’s arms and had effectively wrapped himself around the alpha like a koala.

 

“Mind giving me back my pup?” Levi asked irritably.

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” Erwin admitted. “He’s hanging onto me pretty tightly.”

“Sorry!” Armin blurted out, letting go of Erwin.

“It’s okay,” Erwin reassured him with a gentle smile.

“So,” Eren interrupted before Levi could say anything further. “I called you over because I think it’s time we talked about how we’re going to…approach…this whole situation.”

“I agree that we should talk,” Erwin nodded. “May I sit down?”

“Of course,” Eren nodded and carefully watched as Erwin lead Armin to one of the chairs that was directly across from the couch.

 

Armin watched Eren and Levi out of the corner of his eye while allowing Erwin to help him get comfortable in the chair they both occupied. Armin was pressed into Erwin’s side while Erwin draped his arm over the back of the chair. . It was tight fit but they made it work.

 

Armin noted that Eren watched Erwin like a hawk; taking in every minute movement Erwin made. He realized with mild surprise that Eren waited until Erwin was seated permanently before taking a seat next to Levi.

 

Everything about Eren’s actions and posture screamed _alpha_. He sat on the edge of the couch with his legs spread apart, he leaned slightly forward so that his elbows rested on his knees and the tips of his fingers touched each other. Armin also noted that Levi was partially blocked by Eren and Levi looked slightly irritated by the gesture.

 

“So, I think we can all agree that you two clearly need to be able to see each other.” Eren began.

“Yes,” Erwin said as Armin nodded vigorously. He didn’t know how much he had craved Erwin’s presence until he saw him again.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Levi spoke up and pushed Eren slightly out of his way so that he wasn’t being blocked. “Armin will not be having any sort of  ‘sleepover’ anytime soon and he will remain living with Eren and I.”

“Mama,” Armin groaned in embarrassment.

“What? I’m just covering the bases.”

“Of course not.” Erwin agreed to Levi’s “condition”.

“Good,” Levi nodded and sat back before talking to Eren. “Okay, you can continue Mr. Alpha-man.”

“Thanks a ton, darling.” Eren grumbled while Levi smirked. “Anyway, it’s obvious that you two need to spend time with each other but as Levi just said, you aren’t going to be _living_ together.”

“Correct.” Erwin nodded.

“I suggest that Armin come to work with us,” Eren said.

“Wait, what?” Levi sputtered.

“Think about it,” Eren reasoned. “He can come with us to work and while we’re at work he can spend his day with Erwin. I’m sure he’d enjoy it too! He can learn about the relations between packs and how we run our governments and whatnot!”

“That’s quite the suggestion, Eren.” Erwin raised his very prominent eyebrows. “We do work what some would consider a more ‘dangerous’ occupation. Are you sure this would be a good idea?”

“Sure,” Eren said confidently. “Armin is smart and he is always looking for something to learn. He could really learn a lot by spending time with you while at work and it’d give him something to do with that genius brain of his instead of just sitting around here all day.”

“I can definitely see where you’re coming from,” Erwin admitted. “But, a lot of my work is confidential. As much as I trust Armin, not just as my mate but as a being as well, I have to be wary of the kind of information he has access to. I don’t want him to ‘know too much’ and be put in harm’s way because of my carelessness as a mate and leader.”

“Yes, but would you rather he waste away in our cabin alone or spend time with you and get to learn a great deal about what it means to work for our government as well as how to run a pack as the alpha?” Eren pointed out.

“I’d rather him be with me,” Erwin admitted. “I just don’t want for him to become possible collateral damage.”

“Always thinking with that strategic mind of yours, aren’t you, caterpillar eyebrows?” Levi asked from behind Eren.

“I can’t help it,” Erwin shrugged not bothered by the comment. Everyone knew Levi didn’t mean for it to be an insult but rather a genuine observation. “It’s my job to think of things from a strategic point of view. It’s hard to turn off after three hundred years.”

“Dually noted.” Was Levi’s response.

“I don’t think you’d let that happen,” Eren continued on. “Besides, he not only has you for protection but he also has me, Levi, and even Hange. Between the four of us nothing will happen to him.”

“Please don’t bring four-eyes into this.” Levi groaned.

“It’s true!” Eren replied to his mate.

“I don’t think Hange would do much other than talk the person who’s ‘attacking’ Armin to death.” Levi said making Erwin laugh.

“Okay,” Eren groaned in defeat. Even though he was the alpha, Levi always had him beat. “Between the _three_ of us, nothing is going to happen.”

“I’m willing to agree with your plan,” Erwin said with a more serious tone. “But, if something comes up and I even _think_ that something may threaten Armin, we will need to come up with another plan.”

“Very well,” Eren agreed.

“So, let me make sure I understand what’s happening.” Armin said, looking at Eren. “I’m going to go with you and Mama to work where I’ll meet up with Erwin.” Eren nodded and Armin continued. “I’ll spend the day with Erwin doing whatever it is he does and then I’ll come home with you and Mama?”

“Exactly.” Levi nodded his head.

“What about weekends?” Armin asked.

“I could take you on a date or two.” Erwin offered. “But, it’s also important for you to bond with Levi and Eren so most of your weekend should be dedicated to being with them.”

“Okay.” Armin nodded his head in approval.

“So, are we all agreeing that this is a good plan?” Erwin asked the group.

“Yeah,” Levi said while Armin and Eren nodded.

“Good, I’m glad we could come to an agreement. I do appreciate it, Levi.” Erwin said with a genuine tone.

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi waved his hand.

 

After they all agreed, the conversation dissipated into a regular conversation. Nothing more was spoken about work, collateral damage, top-secret information, or mates. They joked around with each other (frequently it was Levi making some sort of jab at Erwin’s rather “voluptuous” eyebrows) and talked about rather normal topics. Armin preferred to listen and observe how easily the wolves interacted with one another despite their ranks in the pack hierarchy, content with being cuddled into Erwin’s side. Before they knew it, the sun had set.

 

“It’s already ten!” Erwin said after looking at his watch. “I should really be going.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty late.” Levi said after looking out into the darkness. “Do you need a lantern or flashlight?”

“No, I have on in my coat,” Erwin said and he slowly stood up, careful not to accidently squish Armin. “Thank you though.”

“Erwin?” Armin asked quietly as they all escorted Erwin to the front door.

“Hm?” Erwin hummed looking down at the smaller blond.

“I um realized that I don’t uh,” Armin trailed off slightly in embarrassment before blurting out: “Haveyournumber!”

“What was that?” Erwin asked, amusement laced in his tone. “You spoke a little too quickly for me to catch that.”

“I don’t have your number.” Armin said slowly as he avoided eye contact.

“Oh,” Erwin nodded. “Here, I’ll give it to you if you put yours into my phone.”

 

Armin smiled widely before trading phones with Erwin. He was mildly surprised to find that Erwin had the newest iPhone. He knew that the wolves were by no means behind on technology but he didn’t expect them to be _this_ modern. Besides, he didn’t take Erwin to be an iPhone kind of man. He thought that if anything; Erwin would have a Galaxy just like Armin, Levi, and Eren all had. In fact, when he thought about it, most of the wolves he’d seen all had Galaxies. Not that he was surprised, they were excellent phones, but it was an interesting observation.

 

“There, now you have my number.” Erwin smiled as he traded phones with Armin once more.

“Thank you!” Armin smiled and hugged Erwin before letting go quickly with wide eyes. He was never an overly affectionate person. He was really only affectionate with Levi and Eren but he wrote that off as them being his adopted parents.

“Well,” Erwin sighed as he tugged his jacket on and pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket. “Thank you for having me over and being willing to come to a compromise with me.”

“You’re welcome,” Eren said and shook Erwin’s hand.

“Yeah,” Levi nodded but not in an overtly aggressive manner.

“Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe.” Armin half requested half demanded.

“Of course.” Erwin laughed in an affectionate manner. “And Levi?”

“Yes, Eyebrows?” Levi hummed.

“I don’t know what it is but your scent changed.” Erwin observed out loud. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Levi frowned and Armin noticed that Eren was doing the same.

“If I didn’t know you better I’d say you smell….” Erwin paused thinking of the correct word. “Almost like a pregnant omega.”

“Okay,” Levi shoved Erwin out the door making Erwin laugh loudly. “Time to go, Captain Handsome!”

“Bye, Levi. Goodbye, Armin.” Erwin laughed and waved before turning around and making his way down the steps.

 

Armin missed him already.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Fun Fact:  
> An average size wolf produces roughly 1.2 cubic inches (19.66 millimeters) of sperm. The average human male produces roughly 0.20 cubic inches (3.4 millimeters) of sperm.
> 
> ....Not gonna lie, my search history on Google would look so weird to someone who didn't know why I was googling "how much sperm do the human male produce?"


	23. A Day With Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin spends his first day with Erwin at the pack's Headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry that this took me so long to get out! As you all know, I was hit on my way home from work by a drunk driver (don't drink and drive kiddies) and broke my arm. Other than that I'm okay (even my car survived with minor damage). Unfortunately I was only abut halfway through writing this chapter when the accident happened. Normally, me having a broken arm (well, broken anything really since it's happened plenty of times lol) is nothing major since I'm ambidextrous (fancy word for able to write with both hands) but typing with one hand is a pain in the ass! So I finally got smart and wrote it down and just had my best friend type it up. If there's any glaring mistakes it's probably because it was transferred from paper to computer and stuff happens when you do that. 
> 
> Hopefully my stupid itchy obnoxious cast will come off soon and I'll be back to normal! Until then my amazing best friend (who is typing this word for word for me and whom I am driving up a wall) will be typing my responses. 
> 
> Thank you so much for hanging in there with me you guys! All of your well wishes for my recovery and patience with my random updates mean the world to me and I treasure each and every comment, kudos, and reader that I get!! I genuinely feel like I have the best readers in the whole wide world. 
> 
> Okay please enjoy the longest chapter I've ever written (seriously, this is 40 pages hand written, 25 typed, and almost 5,000 word which we all know is a lot for me) and kudos to anyone who can guess which state they're living in (I dropped a ton of hints)!!!

“Armin, could you please chill the fuck out?!” Levi asked.

“Sorry,” Armin muttered.

 

It was his first day at headquarters and he was more excited than he had been when he got accepted to his first choice in colleges. He was so excited that he couldn’t keep himself from bouncing around as they walked let alone walk in a straight line. At first, Levi and Eren had found it amusing and cute but as the walk to headquarters progressed, they found themselves rolling their eyes.

 

“We’re almost there!” Eren announced.

“Finally!” Armin shouted and bounced up and down in front of the two wolves. “Hurry up! I can feel myself getting older!”

“Jesus,” Levi chuckled. “Since when did he have this much energy?”

“Since when did he have a mate?” Eren said.

“Come _on_!” Armin ushered the wolves along.

“We’re coming, we’re coming!” Levi scowled before muttering to Eren under his breath, “I don't know if I like this idea as much anymore.”

“Oh come on,” Eren wrapped a reassuring arm around Levi’s waist. “It’ll be fine. We’ll get to see him at lunch.”

“But what if something happens to him and we’re not there?”

“Nothing will happen. He’s with Erwin after all.” Eren reminded Levi gently. “No one is gonna mess with Erwin nor his mate. Even if they did, Hange is right down the hall from them.”

“That’s true,” Levi agreed albeit a little reluctantly. “No one wants to go near Shitty Glasses even if they had a ten foot pole.”

Eren laughed loudly at Levi’s comment. “That’s not nice,” He scolded lightly. “Hange did save Armin’s life before, remember?”

“Yes,” Levi sighed. “I’ve been trying not to remind myself of my failure to care for him.”

“Levi, you didn’t fail him-“ Eren began.

“Guys, _hurry up I can see the building_.” Armin called back at the two wolves who had admittedly slowed their pace during their conversation.

“Armin, wait for us,” Levi called ahead. “I need to talk to you before we get there.”

“Aw,” Armin groaned but obeyed anyway.

“I need you to pay close attention to your surroundings.” Levi began to instruct the blond.

“Mama,” Armin groaned but smiled when the raven pulled him into his side as they walked.

“Don’t ‘Mama’ me.” Levi fluffed Armin’s hair. “This is important shit.”

“I know,” Armin sighed in defeat. “Alright, continue one with your speech.”

“As I was saying,” Levi continued on, ignoring Eren’s snort of amusement. “If you notice anything that just doesn’t seem right or if it seems like something is out of place I want you to say something to Erwin. Even if it seems like something small, it could mean the difference between life or death.”

“Mama, I doubt anything is going to happen while I’m with Erwin. You’ve said so yourself before that headquarters is arguably the safest building.”

“That doesn’t mean that someone couldn’t sneak in,” Eren chimed in. “It’s happened to other packs before and Levi is right to warn you even if the chances of that happening are slim.”

“Ugh, you two are tag teaming me.” Armin joked before becoming serious again. “I promise that I’ll pay attention to what’s going on around me. Happy now?”

“Not entirely but it’ll do.” Levi smirked at the blond.

 

It was then that they arrived at the building. Armin nearly flew out of Levi’s embrace as they walked into the building but forced himself to stay calm when he realized he had no idea where Erwin’s office was located. That and he was more than certain that if he made a break for it, Eren and Levi could not only out run him but Levi would drag him home and ban him from ever returning.

 

“Morning,” A man that Armin recognized as Gunther greeted the trio as they entered the building.

“Good morning!” Eren greeted the man enthusiastically while Levi gave a sharp nod of recognition in Gunther’s general direction. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well,” Gunther smiled at Eren and Levi before his eyes fell to Armin. “Ah, Armin, it’s good to see you again. I must say, I’m glad you’re looking better than you did the last time we met.”

“Ah, yes,” Armin smiled shyly. “I was pretty sick the last time you saw me, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Gunther’s hand rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that, by the way. I was following the orders I was given.”

“I know,” Armin smiled a little more warmly at the apology. “No hard feelings.”

“We have to get going,” Levi finally spoke up. “I’ll see you in the training room in twenty.”

“Of course, Captain.” Gunther nodded with a smile before turning to walk away, waving goodbye over his shoulder as he went.

“He seems nice,” Armin said as Eren and Levi lead him to a nearby elevator.

“He is,” Eren smiled. “He’s part of Levi’s squad.”

“’Squad’?” Armin asked. “I didn’t know you had a squad.”

“Mhm,” Levi hummed as he pressed the button for the floor they needed to go to. “He’s the tracker of the group. He has excellent tracking abilities and I couldn’t let them go to waste so I made him a part of my squad.”

“Who else is in you squad?” Armin asked.

“Petra, Isabel and Auruo.” Levi told him as the elevator reached their floor.

“Wasn’t Petra the woman with the kids we met that one time in the park?” Armin asked as the stepped out of the elevator.

“Yes, she is.” Levi said.

“If she has kids, does that mean she no longer is active duty?” Armin asked as they walked down one of the buildings monotonous white hallways.

“Not necessarily. She doesn’t have to always be fighting in order to be considered ‘active duty’.” Levi explained. “We highly value pups and so if a female or an omega chooses to conceive during their career in the military it doesn’t affect his or her standing. She could have twenty pups for all I care but she’d still be my squad’s weapon’s specialist. I just wouldn’t bother her at midnight unless I absolutely had to.” Levi added with a chuckle.

“So if you had pups-“ Armin began but got cut off by Eren.

“He- no, we- do have a pup.” Eren nudged Armin with his hip and a soft smile.

“Okay, so if you and Levi had a _newborn_ pup, would Levi no longer be as active?”

“Depends,” Levi shrugged. “I would still be my squad’s Captain, but we wouldn’t be assigned as many missions as before. This is a pretty normal thing when a squad has a new mother or two new parents and we aren’t thought of as any less than we were.”

“Oh, okay.” Armin nodded as they approached the last door at the end of the hall. The gold plaque on the large wooden door read ‘Erwin Smith. Commanding Alpha’.

 

Levi gave the door two sharp knocks and waited a moment before the door opened to reveal the Commanding Alpha in all his glory.

 

“Looking good, Eyebrows.” Levi said as he brushed past the alpha.

“Good morning to you, too, Levi.” Erwin laughed good naturedly before motioning for Eren and Armin to follow suit.

“Glad to see you cleaned,” Levi said as he walked about the office examining every surface.

“Only for you,” Erwin teased as he shut the door.

“Tch,” Levi clicked his tongue. “You did a shitty job.”

“I’ll be sure to do much better next time then.” Erwin laughed and motioned for the trio to sit on the couches that were set up in the center of the large office. “Please, make yourselves comfortable.”

“Thank you,” Armin said quietly. He wasn’t sure where his change in demeanor came from but he had noticed that he had calmed down considerable. He guessed this was probably due to how close he was to his mate.

“Of course,” Erwin flashed a toothy smile as he sat down on one of the couches. “So, how was the walk here?”

“The same,” Levi answered as he sat gracefully on the couch opposite of Erwin, tugging Armin down into his lap. “Nothing, new around the perimeter.”

“The perimeter?” Armin shifted slightly to look at Levi. “What are you talking about?”

“Why do you think we took so long to get here, Armin?” Eren laughed gently as he sat next to his mate, draping a protective arm over his shoulders. “You even commented on how out of the way our route was.”

“You were checking the perimeters?” Armin blinked at the wolves.

“That is one of their responsibilities, yes.” Erwin spoke. “They do it every morning. Or, they’re supposed to at least.”

“Tch, ye of little faith.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Of course we check it everyday. This is me you’re talking about.”

“That is true,” Erwin laughed before explaining the comment to Armin. “Levi is and has been my most thorough officer. Sometimes he takes a little bit longer to get something done but you can bet that his work will be immaculate when finished.”

“That’s my mate alright,” Eren teased.

“Eren on the other hand-“ Erwin teased and winked jokingly at Armin.

“Oh, shut up! I do a good job!” Eren defended himself.

“You do a decent job,” Levi said.

“Thanks for the back up, Levi.”

“Anytime, Bright Eyes.”

“Does Eren have a lot of projects he has to do or something?” Armin asked not quite understanding the joke.

“No,” Erwin explained. “He is more of field worker than a nine to five office worker. He helps train recruits and trainees so the only ‘projects’ he gets are mostly paperwork at the end of the training period and the required updates that he has to submit to me.”

“I, however,” Levi joined in. “Deal with much more paperwork. Squad leaders are required to review paperwork on things concerning the new recruits and trainees to letters from allied packs to intel on packs we aren’t ‘friendly’ with. I also have to submit any findings I have as well as new strategies, notes from conferences I have with leaders in our pack and our allies’ packs and possible attack plans I may have. It’s a lot of mindless paperwork let me tell you.”

“That does sound like a lot.” Armin agreed.

“It’s okay,” Erwin reassured Armin. “He gets it all done by the due date and I always enjoy reading his updates and ideas.”

“Why’s that?” Armin cocked his head.

“Let’s just say that Levi writes the way he talks.” Erwin chuckled while Eren outright laughed.

“Damn straight,” Levi nodded with a smirk. “Do you have very many meetings today?”

“No,” Erwin replied. “I had Marco clear my schedule for the most part. I only have one official meeting today and the rest is just going to be reviewing paperwork that needs to be sent off.”

“Easy day then.” Eren said.

“Probably the easiest day I’ll have for a while,” Erwin admitted.

“Unfortunately, I have to go.” Levi sighed before running his hand through Armin’s blond hair. “I have to meet my squad for training.”

“Ah,” Erwin nodded. “It’s almost time for Eren’s first class as well, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Eren said after looking at the clock mounted on the wall that read 8:50. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer.”

“That’s okay, we’ll see you in a few hours.” Erwin smiled as he stood up, Eren following suit.

“So, we’ll meet you here for lunch then?” Levi confirmed as Armin stood up from his lap.

“Yes,” Erwin nodded. “Your breaks are at noon, correct?”

“Mine is,” Eren said. “Levi’s is at twelve thirty.”

“I can swing noon,” Levi said. “I’ll just cut training short. I highly doubt the squad will have any complaints.”

“Then noon it is.” Erwin smiled as he lead the wolves to his door. “I look forward to seeing you both then.”

“Armin,” Levi turned to the blond, fixing a few stray pieces of hair that had gotten into his face before walking out the door. “I’ll be downstairs. If you need anything you can always have Marco page me and I’ll be right up here, okay?”

“Yes, Mama.” Armin nodded leaning into Levi’s reassuring touch.

“Good,” Levi nodded and pat Armin on the head gently before walking out the door.

“See you soon,” Eren said and kissed the top of Armin’s head as he made his way out the door, making the blonde’s ears turn red.

 

After the mates could no longer be seen, Erwin shut the door and turned to Armin.

 

“It’s good to see you.” Erwin said, slightly awkward.

“It’s good to see you, too.” Armin said looking down. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“I did, thank you.” Erwin said before sighing deeply. “We’re so awkward, aren’t we?”

“We are.” Armin laughed loudly. “So what time is your meeting?”

“Oh, in an hour or so. It gives me enough time to get my notes together.” Erwin said as he led the boy back to the couch. This time, they sat side by side while Erwin opened a blue manila folder that had been sitting on the table that was placed between the two couches.

“Who are you meeting?” Armin asked.

“The Commanding Alpha from the Rose Pack.”

“Where’s that?”

“Oh, about three hundred miles north of here. They located near Vancouver.” Erwin explained.

“Vancouver?”Armin prompted.

“British Columbia, Canada.” Erwin clarified.

“Oh, that’s not too far.”

“No, it’s quite close. Most packs don’t like to share states with each other.”

“You’re not one of those packs though?” Armin asked as Erwin reviewed a page of notes.

“No,” Erwin said. “There’s two other packs in the state. For whatever reason, the packs in this state seem to be very easy going so to speak.”

“So they’re cordial with each other?”

“Yes, very much so. They’re good allies to have, too. If there’s a threat, because of the location of our packs, we can warn each other.”

“Where are the other packs?” Armin asked.

“Well,” Erwin set the paper down and opened a book that contained a map of the state and pointed towards the bottom of the state where a grey dot was. “The Huckleberry pack is located here to the south of us.” He then pointed to the Eastern part of the state where a green dot was plotted. “And this is the Okanogan Pack.”

“Hmm,” Armin hummed as he looked at the map.

“What are you thinking?” Erwin prompted.

“Well I can’t help but commend the locations of the packs.” Armin said looking up into Erwin’s baby blue eyes.

“’Commend’?” Erwin remarked.

“Well, it almost appears as if the three packs had purposefully decided on the locations of your territories.” Armin shrugged.

“How so?”

“Well, the Okanogan Pack is place directly in the center of the Eastern part of the state,” Armin pointed to the green dot. “Because of our state’s location, they are able to monitor threats coming from basically all sides of the country.”

“Go on,” Erwin smiled encouragingly obviously enjoying Armin’s analysis.

“Well, since a majority of our country is locate to the East, they’d all have to pass through that part of the state in order to attack us. But, when passing through that part of the state, they’d run into the Okanogan Pack who would be able to alert you of any threats.

 

“Then you have the Huckleberry pack, which covers the Southern border. If any opposing were smart they’d want to avoid attacking from the East. But, they’d have to come up from the South instead. By doing so, they’d pass by the Okanogan Pack.

 

“The only way they could attack you without passing an allied pack would to come from the West which would be very difficult, not to mention taxing physically and dangerous. If they came from the West, they’d have to come from the ocean. After they landed on the beach, they’d have to cross miles of rocky shores, cliffs, mountains, and brave through the rainforest. If they are not acclimated to the weather we get in this part of the country, they’d probably find themselves in a very vulnerable position. Besides, it would be strategic suicide because you know the land better and can use the cliffs, rocks, and even the weather to your advantage. Either way, it’d be difficult for them to get to you.”

“Levi really wasn’t over exaggerating your intelligence.” Erwin said softly in surprise. “You really are brilliant. Not that I doubted him but I thought he was just gloating.”

“Levi talks about me?” Armin asked.

“All the time. You are his pup after all.” Erwin smiled softly at the boy.

“Yeah,” Armin sighed and looked at the rug beneath his feet.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asked.

“What?” Armin looked back up. “Oh, nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

“You know,” Erwin placed a strong, reassuring arm around Armin’s shoulders, giving him a gentle hug. “You can’t lie to your mate. They can tell if you are in the bond.”

“Really?” Armin asked in surprise.

“Yep. That, and you’re easy to read.” Erwin said. “So, what’s wrong?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing.” Armin shrugged.

“I’m your mate,” Erwin reassured him. “I won’t think any less of you, I promise.”

“Well,” Armin began a little reluctantly. “Ever since I stayed with you I noticed that Levi and Eren have been acting…different.”

“Different how?”

“Well, Levi has been a lot more…clingy is the only way I could describe it.” Armin said and Erwin chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, Levi always paid attention to me and I love the attention but it seems like it increased dramatically after I got back.”

“How so?”

“He straightens my clothes, fusses over my hair, holds me against his side, lets me sit in his lap, hugs me, and cuddles with me more. Some days it almost seems like I’m the only thing he wants to talk about and it almost seems like it pains him to have to leave me behind. And Eren is almost the same way. He doesn’t fuss over me as much but, I notice him watching me when I walk around and when we go out or someone else is around he suddenly begins to assert his dominance.”

“Ah, he’s protecting his family,” Erwin interjected.

“Exactly!” Armin nodded. “I love feeling like I have a family of my own with my own two parents since I didn’t really have that as a child but I can’t help but notice that they really stepped it up a notch.”

“I see,” Erwin nodded in understanding. “Why does this make you worry?”

“Well, the other day I brought up how different Levi seems to Eren and he told me how pregnant wolves act and it seemed to parallel Levi’s behavior.”

“Ah, so you’re concerned about Levi being pregnant,” Erwin said.

“Yes,” Armin nodded. “I had a feeling after Eren told me about pregnant wolves but I didn’t want to say anything but then the other day at dinner, you said that Levi’s scent changed and now I keep thinking about it.”

“What are you concerned about regarding Levi’s pregnancy?” Erwin asked not a hint of judgment in his voice.

“It’s really stupid,” Armin said quietly as though he were ashamed.

“I doubt that it is. If it has you concerned then it’s not stupid.” Erwin gave Armin’s shoulders another squeeze.

“I’m just worried about what will happen when he has the baby,” Armin admitted.

“Are you worried his feelings towards you will changed?” Erwin asked.

“Sort of.” Armin said leaning over to rest his head on Erwin’s broad shoulder. “I’m scared that after he has the baby that he’ll realize that I’m not really a wolf and that I was just some sort of surrogate until he had the real thing.”

“I can promise you that won’t happen, Armin.” Erwin assured the blond. “Levi loves you much too dearly to allow that to happen.”

“You think so?” Armin asked hesitantly.

“Yes, I do.” Erwin said with certainty. “I’ve known him for hundreds of years now and never has he shown any interest in having a pup. He’s always been kind and loving towards others’ pups but he never talked of having his own. I’ve always been so impressed with Eren’s kindness as I know his alpha must absolutely crave a pup of his own.

 

“And then you showed up out of the blue and turned Levi inside out. His whole demeanor changed. He actively sought out other wolves’ pups and often volunteered to watch them while their parents trained- something he never did before. He would talk about you constantly. You could see him light up whenever someone asked about you. He has a photo of you from Christmas sitting on his desk that he loves to show off.”

“Really? I never knew he did all that.” Armin said.

“Well, he’s not really used to being that way so I’m sure it embarrasses him a little to be ‘soft’ as he’d say. But, I think the thing that always gets me is when other parent’s talk about their pups, he joins in. He’ll say things like, ‘Oh, my pup does that too,’ or, ‘My pup always looks so sweet when he does such and such.’ Things like that. Never in a million years would I think I’d see the day when Levi Jaeger gushed over a pup of his own.”

“He really does think of me like that?” Armin muttered incredulously.

“Yes, he really does and it makes me happy. He deserves to have happiness. Eren makes him very happy but there’s nothing like having your own family and I think he’s realized that after having you around. As far as they’re both concerned, you’re God’s greatest gift to Earth.” Erwin chuckled. “If anything, his pregnancy is going to make him _more_ attuned to you than before. He’ll probably get a lot worse over time to be completely honest. But stop loving you? Never.”

“Thank you,” Armin breathed. “That helped a lot, actually.”

“You’re welcome.” Erwin smiled. “Oh shit, it’s almost time for the meeting.”

“Sorry! I totally distracted you with all my problems!” Armin apologized frantically.

“No, don’t apologize. I liked getting to help you sort out the things that bothered you. It wasn’t a distraction at all.”

“What should I do during your meeting?” Armin asked as Erwin moved his folder full of notes onto the large dark oak desk that almost demanded respect. It was quite fitting for someone of Erwin’s position.

“You could read some of our pack’s military procedures and tactics if you’d like.” Erwin offered going over to one of the large bookshelves that lined the left wall. “I think you’d find them quite fascinating and I’d love to hear your take on some of our tactics.”

“I’d love that, thank you.” Armin smiled and stood to accept the book that Erwin had plucked off of one of the top shelves.

“You’re very welcome.” Erwin said just as a light knock sounded through the room. “Enter.” Erwin said.

“Sir,” A gentle voice rang from the doorway as the door swung open gently to reveal a kind looking wolf. “The Commanding Alpha from the Rose Pack is on line one.”

 

Armin studied the new wolf with interest. He was tall but nearly as tall as Erwin and with much less muscle. He seemed to be more of cross between Connie and Eren. He was almost as tall as Eren but he had less muscle like Connie. The boy had lightly tanned skin and a flurry of freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose with a few strays on his forehead and eyelids. His deep brown almost black hair was parted neatly down the center like Levi’s was but was kept shorter and had no undercut and he had a genuinely kind smile.

 

Though his smile was contagious, it certainly wasn’t his most striking characteristic. Covering the entirety of the right side of his face down to where his shirt covered his chest, was a birthmark that was pure white, making it stand out strikingly against his tanner complexion. Feeling guilty for staring, Armin quickly redirected his attention to the boy’s eyes only to realize that like his scar, his right eye was an almost clear brown instead of the chocolate brown color of his left eye. Regardless, the kindness in his eyes was evident despite the color difference.

 

“Oh, hello!” The boy greeted Armin.

“Hello.” Armin smiled back at the boy.

“My name is Marco,” The boy said and walked over to shake Armin’s hand. “I’m Commander Erwin’s assistant.”

“I’m Armin,” Armin said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Ah, so you’re the Commander’s mate?” Marco’s smile widened. “I’m so glad I got to meet the man he’s been gushing about nonstop for the past few weeks!”

“He talks about me that much, eh?” Armin laughed.

“You have no idea. Sometimes I think I may need to take a day off to get my teeth checked for cavities from all the sweetness!”

“That was really lame, Marco.” Erwin teased the boy, not bothered by the little jokes being made about him. “Don’t you have assistant type stuff to do that doesn’t involve making me look like a puppy in front of my mate?”

“Eh,” Marco shrugged. “Making you look like a love sick puppy in front of your mate is practically part of my job description.”

“What have I ever done to you to deserve this,” Erwin joked and took a seat behind his desk, reaching for the phone located next to the computer. “You’re a lousy secretary.”

“Ah, his true feelings come out,” Marco laughed before turning to leave. “This is payback for that time with Jean.”

“Oh whatever,” Erwin laughed loudly. “Go do your job.”

“Nice meeting you, Armin.” Marco waved over his shoulder as he shut the door.

 

~~~~*****~~~~

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Lunch with Levi and Eren lasted an hour and was full of them grilling him about how his day went so far. Armin told them about meeting Marco, learning about the packs nearby, and getting to talk with Erwin for a little but chose to omit the topic of discussion.

 

It was hard for him to part with Erwin but he was eventually able to after being reassured he would get to see him again the next day.

 

The walk home was quite a bit quicker than the walk from the cabin to work for obvious reasons but the entire time was spent with Levi fussing over him. Levi fixed his hair (multiple times), wiped invisible dust and dirt off his clothes, asked him if his feet hurt, and offered to carry him (again, multiple times).

 

Once they were home, Levi immediately went to prepare dinner insisting that Armin’s self made sandwich that he made for lunch was not enough food and his baby was starving. Eren just rolled his eyes and laughed muttering something about instincts under his breath.

 

Armin chose to stay in the kitchen while Levi worked, opting to work on his notes for the day. He had forgotten his notebook so he immediately began writing everything he could remember observing down before he forgot.

 

Dinner consisted of a hearty stew made with a variety of vegetables and lean beef and French bread on the side. Eren managed to get in a few French jokes in  when he noticed Levi’s choice in bread. Levi’s only retort was that “French bread is always the best with stew.”

 

The majority of the dinner conversation was between Eren and Levi since Armin was still lost in his thoughts. He kept replaying the conversation he and Erwin had before Erwin’s meeting. Though Erwin’s words reassured him greatly, Armin still couldn’t shake his fear of being replaced.

 

“Armin?” Levi turned to the blond about halfway through the meal. “Are you okay? You haven’t said much.”

“Yeah,” Armin said. “Sorry, I’ve just been lost in my thoughts is all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eren asked.

 

Did he? Armin wasn’t quite sure. Part of him just wanted to ask Levi and Eren if Levi was pregnant outright but the other part of him was scared that his suspicions would be correct. It was eating away at him though.

 

“IsLevipregnant?” Armin blurted.

“What?” Eren chuckled. “I may have amazing wolf hearing but even I couldn’t catch that word vomit.”

 

But judging by the way Levi had stopped with his tea halfway to his lips, Levi certainly had understood Armin. Levi looked at the teacup cradled in the most peculiar fashion in his hand.

 

“I said,” Armin took a deep breath to steady his shaking voice. “Is Levi pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact (I'm starting to run out of random trivial things I know about wolves lol): 
> 
> Wolves do not make good guard dogs because they are naturally afraid of the unfamiliar and will hide from visitors rather than bark at them.
> 
> Best Friend's Fun Wolf Fact: 
> 
> Bre is in fact NOT a wolf and I am a troll lolololol


	24. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin gets answers. Erwin receives and unexpected visitor. Eren introduces his coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, so um hi :) It's been a long time since I updated :( I got another bit of writer's block so it took me far longer than I wanted to update. I literally had half this chapter written for the longest time too! 
> 
> Guys, this story has 600+ kudos. SIX HUNDRED! I can't thank all of you enough for your love and comments! I honestly thought that this story would be a massive dud since Levi especially is so OC but ermahgawd you guys blow me away! Thank you so so so so so much! I love you all!
> 
> I wrote the first part while listening to SOB by Daniel Rateliff and The Night Sweats. It's such a funny song and you should all listen to it! I wrote the second part (mostly when Eren is with Armin in the practice room) while listening to Girls Girls Girls by Got7 (lol or as i call the song, "The original Fuckboi Anthem"), Devil by Super Junior and Married to the Music by SHINee. All amazing songs and if you listen to them you'll be able to see which parts I wrote to which songs lol. 
> 
> So finally the answer to the long awaited question!! I won't say much more but I gave you answers and another mystery ;) I'm excited to see what you guys come up with as to whom the Kinsmen are ;)

“Is Levi pregnant?”

Both Eren and Levi looked at each other apprehensively as though they weren’t sure how to approach the question.

“Well?” Armin asked impatiently.

“I-“ Levi began but hesitated.

“Yes.” Eren finally said his face serious.

 

Armin exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  A feeling he couldn’t quite identify washed over him and it felt like a knot had formed in his stomach.

 

“Okay,” Armin said flatly. He already knew the answer deep down but he still couldn’t stop himself from feeling surprised. “How long have you known?”

“A few days after you returned from Erwin’s,” Levi said, his perpetual frown deepening slightly. “We weren’t sure how to tell you.”

“So you just decided not to?”

“Well it sounds bad when you put it that way,” Eren interjected.

“It is!” Armin scowled at the wolf. “When were you planning on telling me?”

“Soon,” Levi said. “We just didn’t know how to.”

 

Armin let out a heavy sigh, looking down at his half-eaten soup. He really couldn’t think straight.

 

“I promise that this won’t affect anything though,” Levi said after a while, sensing that Armin wasn’t going to continue with the conversation on his own. “We’ll still love you just the same.”

“Promise?” Armin asked as he locked eyes with the officially pregnant wolf.

“Of course,” Levi smiled and stood to walk to his side. Once he rounded the corner of the table, he squatted down so he was somewhat eye-level with Armin. “You’re our pup; our first born baby. How could we stop loving you?”

“You didn’t give birth to me though.” Armin pointed out.

“That has nothing to do with anything.” Levi smiled and opened his arms in invitation. “I love you, brat.”

“I love you too, Mama.” Armin said as he blinked away tears.

“Now, are you going to leave me here looking like an idiot with my arms spread out or are you going to hug me?” Levi said with slight irritation in his voice. Armin let out a soft laugh as he wrapped his arms around Levi. Moments later, a set of tan, strong arms enveloped the two of them.

“I felt left out,” Eren offered after receiving a look from Levi.

“Dinner’s getting cold and I worked too damn hard on it for you guys to ignore it,” Levi said after a few minutes of hug.

 

With a laugh, the three separated and returned to their seats.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Levi said after a minute. “I need a damn drink.”

~~~~*****~~~~

The next day, Armin found himself back at headquarters (not that he was complaining of course). Once he reached the big oak door of Erwin’s office, Levi and Eren both gave him quick parting kisses to the cheek and a tight hug before heading their separate ways.

 

With a soft knock, Armin entered his mate’s office. Erwin was dressed in his usual military uniform sitting at his desk reading over some documents. Hearing the door close, he looked up from his papers and smiled before getting up and walking over to his mate’s side.

 

“Good morning,” Erwin said as he stood in front of Armin.

“Good morning,” Armin smiled up at his mate. “How are you?”

“I’m well,” Erwin said. “And yourself?”

“The same.”

There was a long, awkward pause before Erwin finally said, “Can I give you a good morning hug?”

“Y-yes,” Armin stuttered surprised that Erwin had actually asked for permission.

“It’s good to see you,” Erwin said as he wrapped his long arms around Armin. “How did last night go?” He asked as he pulled away.

“It was okay,” Armin admitted.

“Just ‘okay’? Come, sit down and tell me about it.” Erwin ushered him to the large couches. “I assume you confronted Levi and Eren about their pregnancy.”

“Yes,” Armin said. “They admitted that they’ve known since I came back from your house.”

“Ah, and how do you feel about that? I mean, they’ve known for a while and they didn’t tell you.” Erwin asked, not beating around the bush, which Armin could certainly appreciate. He could navigate small talk just fine but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it.

“I’m not sure.” Armin said. “A part of me is angry that they waited so long to tell me and _I_ had to be the one to ask them but a part of me understands where they’re coming from.”

“I see,” Erwin placed a large hand on his shoulder as if to try to offer reassurance. “What you’re feeling is completely normal and understandable. I’d feel a little betrayed too if I were you.”

“Betrayed….” Armin whispered.

“Do you not feel betrayed?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah, I do, I just never thought of it that way. I had this knot in my stomach that I couldn’t quite place so I just assumed it was nerves but I now know it was from feeling betrayed.”

“Ah,” Erwin hummed.

 

It was then that there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in,” Erwin called.

“Sir,” Marco appeared as the door opening. His attention fell first on Erwin before he noticed Armin sitting next to him. “Oh, hello there, Armin! It’s good to see you again! How are you?”

“Hi Marco! I’m good!” Armin smiled at Marco, deciding that he genuinely liked the freckled man. “How about you?”

“I’m doing good,” Marco said before looking back at Erwin. “Sir, I have something I need to tell you.”

“It’s okay, Marco. You are allowed to say what you need to in front of Armin.” Erwin assured his assistant.

“Ah, very well then.” Marco nodded as his face became serious. “The Commanding Alpha of the Okanogan Pack is here.”

“Here?” Erwin’s expression showed brief surprise before becoming all business. “Yes, and she wishes to speak to you immediately. She says it’s of great urgency that she speak with you.” Marco informed him.

“Send her up.” Erwin said and Marco nodded sharply before leaving the office.

“I’m assuming that it isn’t normal for Commanding Alphas to just drop by for a visit.” Armin said.

“No, not at all. We usually conference call or Skype so a visit in person raises concern, especially one that’s unannounced.” Erwin said before going to his desk and reaching for the phone located next to the computer. “Excuse me for a moment.”

“Of course.” Armin nodded.

 

Erwin dialed a few numbers and waited for a moment before someone answered the other line, “Kirstein, I need to speak to Jaeger…..Eren, I need to to report to my office immediately…yes, I need for you to come get Armin….I’ll explain later…Okay, see you in a moment.”

“You called Eren?” Armin asked after Erwin set the phone down.

“Yes,” Erwin nodded. “As much as I trust you, I don’t think that the Commanding Alpha of the Okanogan Pack would appreciate you being here. You’re still very young and I think she’d be uncomfortable with you being present for the conversation. I’ll fill you in later though.”

 

Another knock at the door signaled Marco’s return. After being granted permission to enter, Marco opened the door and was followed by a woman.

 

“Erwin,” The woman greeted.

“Mikasa,” Erwin nodded in acknowledgement.

“Who is this?” The woman, Mikasa, asked after laying eyes on Armin.

“This is my mate, Armin.” Erwin introduced. “Armin this is Mikasa Ackerman, Commanding Alpha of the Okanogan Pack.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Armin said, extending a hand.

“Likewise.” Mikasa replied with a firm handshake.

 

Mikasa was an interesting woman, Armin noted mentally. She wasn’t overtly tall but she wasn’t short either. She had shoulder length inky hair with soft brown eyes. Armin noted that she was also the first Asian wolf he had met since his stay with Levi and Eren.

 

Mikasa also wore a military uniform much like the ones that he had seen Erwin, Levi, and Eren wear. She wore white pants with a complicated set of brown leather straps that weaved around her thighs and hips like a harness of sorts. She also wore a brown piece of fabric around her hips that almost liked like a skirt that was held up by a brown belt. Attached to the belt was another set of leather straps that went up her torso and across her chest just above her breasts. She wore a white shirt and a tan, cropped jacket with patches sewn into the left breast and on the shoulders of both arms. The difference between her and Erwin’s uniforms were the insignias sewn onto their jackets. On the Trost uniform, the insignia was a pair of white and black overlapping wings, while on Mikasa’s, the insignia was a pair of overlapping swords with a laying over for white boxes outlined in white.

 

“Will he be remaining in the room?” Mikasa asked bluntly. The way she talked and her impassive expression reminded Armin a great deal of Levi.

“No, he will be leaving with Jaeger in a moment,” Erwin told her.

 

As if on cue, Eren rushed into the room and nearly slammed into Mikasa.

 

“Sorry!” Eren apologized before smiling widly at Mikasa. “Mikasa?!”

“Eren!” Mikasa smiled for the first time since Armin had met her and threw her arms around Eren’s shoulders in a tight hug.

“Hey, ‘Kasa.” Eren laughed as he hugged her back. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” She said as she pulled away.

“I didn’t know you were coming to visit!” Eren pouted.

“You would’ve if you called more often,” Mikasa teased.

“You could text you know.”

“You’d forget to reply if I did.”

“Okay, okay,” Erwin laughed as he interrupted the two. “I do need to talk to Mikasa if you don’t mind taking Armin for a little while.”

“Of course not!” Eren smiled as he walked over to Armin. “Come on, I can show you where I work!”

“I’ll let you know when we’re done.” Erwin assured Armin, calming some part of Armin he didn’t know was on edge in the first place.

“Are you going to let Levi know that you’re meeting with Mikasa?” Eren asked Erwin.

“No,” Erwin said. “I’ll talk to him about it later. He has a lot of paperwork to catch up on.”

“Alright,” Eren said apprehensively. “It’s your eyebrows on the line.”

“Get,” Erwin shooed the pair with a laugh.

“It’s good to see you, ‘Kasa.” Eren smiled and hugged the woman on last time. “You should come over for dinner tonight!”

“Okay,” Mikasa laughed and ushered Eren out of the room.

Once the door shut behind them, Eren began leading Armin down the hall and to a nearby stairwell.

 

“It’s good to see her again,” Eren said mostly to himself.

“How do you know Mikasa?” Armin asked.

“Oh, she was my childhood friend and is ironically a cousin of Levi’s.” Eren said with a laugh.

“Really?” Armin asked. “That explains why she reminds me so much of Levi then.”

“Mhm.” Eren nodded his head as they continued down the stairs, past the first floor. “Her parents moved from Japan when I was about eight. She’s a few years younger than me but you’d think that she was older. She joined the military because of me if you’d believe it.”

“Because of you?”

“Yeah, she always acted like my keeper. I used to get _so_ irritated with her sometimes because of it. So, when I joined the military she came along. She was the one who planted the idea of me joining the pack but I never realized it until later. I’m really grateful she did, though. Without her, I’d have never met Levi!”

“Wow, she really did you a big favor, didn’t she?” Armin said as they reached a dead-end in the stairwell.

“Sure did!” Eren said before opening the door. “Here we are!”

 

The room before him was huge. It was filled with mats of different types, treadmills, boxing arenas and several other types of equipment that Armin didn’t have a name for. But the thing that really got Armin’s attention was the large grass field that took up almost half of the massive room.

 

“This,” Eren gestured around the room before leading him into it. “Is our training room. This is where I spend most of my day since I train the recruits.”

“It’s huge!” Armin gaped.

“It has to be.” Eren laughed. “There needs to be enough room for all of the different trainers to teach our classes at once while the squads train as well.”

“Wow,” Armin breathed.

“I think that Levi is in here right now, actually.” Eren said as he led Armin towards the grass field where several groups of people were sparring.

“You think?” Armin laughed at Eren’s wording.

“Well, I didn’t see him come in since I was upstairs getting you. He usually comes down to spar with his squad right about now.”

“Jaeger!” A deep voice called.

 

Both Eren and Armin spun around to see who was calling to Eren. A tall, stock, blond man accompanied by a positively giant burnet were walking towards them.

 

“Hey, Reiner, Bert!” Eren waved as the two approached.

“Where’d you go you bastard?” The blond man asked in mock annoyance.

“Sorry guys,” Eren laughed. “Erwin called me up to his office to get Armin.”

“So, this is Armin?” The burnet asked as they finally came to stand in front of Eren and Armin.

“In the flesh,” Armin joked, making the blond man let out a loud bark of laughter.

“I like him,” The blond said while holding his hand out to shake Armin’s. “I’m Reiner and this is Bert.”

“Nice to meet you,” Armin said while exchanging handshakes with both men.

“Reiner is the other combat trainer while I’m the weapons instructor,” Bert explained.

“Bert here is also my mate,” Reiner winked at Armin and Eren while he slung an arm around Bert’s waist.

“Hey, is Levi here yet?” Eren asked.

“Yeah he got here a few minutes ago. He’s probably looking for you.” Bert told him.

“Why?”

“He’s probably wondering why the fuck I was teaching your class for you when it’s my break.” Reiner teased Eren again.

“I was with Erwin!”

“I know that _now_!”

“Anyway,” Bert butted in. “He probably is wanting to talk to you.”

“I guess I should go find him.” Eren sighed.

“Yeah, I’d suggest doing that asap since he’s pretty pissed off.” Reiner gave a lopsided grin. “Also, find Kirstein cause he’s in a bad mood. Don’t know what you did this time but he’s not pleased and you know how much of an absolute joy he is to work with when he’s pissed.”

“Yeah….” Eren chuckled not denying that whatever this “Kirstein” guy was upset about was his fault.

“Honestly Eren, why do you purposefully make him mad?” Bert asked. “He’s already a major pain in my ass as is.”

“Eren fucking Jaeger!” A new voice shouted from behind Reiner and Bert.

“Dammit.” Eren groaned.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” A man with two-toned hair shouted as he approached.

“Nothing,” Eren scowled as the man got closer. “But I can’t say the same for your hair.”

“Then why would you fucking tell my class that I had cancelled class?!” The man, Kirstein Armin assumed, growled as he came to a stop in between Bert and Reiner.

“’Cause it was funny?” Eren said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“It certainly is not!” Kirstein shouted.

“Please,” Eren rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you teach anything of value anyway.”

“Hey now,” Bert chuckled obviously amused by the exchange. “Let’s break this up shall we?”

“Fucking hate you Jaeger.” Kirstein growled.

“And he hates you too. Now that we’ve established that, I’d like to have a moment alone with Eren.” Levi said from behind the group.

“Levi!” Eren cried as he spun around.

“Yep and you have some explaining to do.” Levi glared at his mate with his arms crossed. Armin noted that the rest of the group had quickly dispersed as per commanded by Levi.

“I..um..hi.” Eren gave a small, awkward wave.

“Why the hell is Armin here and where the actual fuck did you go?” Levi said not falling for Eren’s awkwardness.

“Well, you see, Erwin called me up to his office,” Eren stalled.

“And?” Levi encouraged him to continue.

“I guess Mikasa had surprised him with a visit and needed to talk to him alone?” Eren squeaked out the last word.

“He didn’t have you call to me?” Levi asked.

“No?” Eren replied before Levi breezed past the pair and headed to the door.

“Hey!” Eren shouted after him. “Where exactly are we going?!”

“ _I_ am going to see Commander Eyebrows.” Levi said over his shoulder as he threw open the door to the stairs, Eren and Armin rushing to keep up with the fuming omega.

“I don’t know if he wants to see you, Levi.” Eren tried to reason.

“Don’t care,” Levi shrugged as they marched up the stairs.

 

They quickly reached the floor that Erwin’s office was located on.  Armin would be lying if he didn’t admit that he was panting and huffing. Levi however, seemed completely fine as he stormed up to Erwin’s office.

 

“Stay here,” He told Eren and Armin. “Or better yet, go back and train. I know you have paperwork to finish, Eren.”

 

And with that, he threw open the door to Erwin’s office and proceeded to march right in, not caring if Mikasa was still there. In the brief second that Armin could see into the office, Armin was able to determine that-luckily-she was gone.

 

“Alright,” Eren sighed. “He’s right, I really do have paperwork.”

“I think I want to see Hanji.” Armin said. “I have a couple questions for her.”

“Oh?” Eren cocked his head to the side much like a dog. “Do you remember the way?”

“Yep.” Armin nodded.

“Okay then,” Eren said as he turned to the stairs once again. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Have fun with your paperwork!” Armin called as the door shut.

 

Armin waited until he was certain that Eren was gone before running to the door of Erwin’s office. He knew he shouldn’t but he just couldn’t help himself.  It wasn’t that Armin didn’t trust his mate and Levi but he was curious by nature and this was a mystery he needed the answers to.

 

Armin inched his way to the door that separated him from Erwin and Levi until he was practically pressed against it. For a normal human, the door would easily block any sound coming through. But for Armin, his hearing had been heightened and he found himself thanking the wolf inside him for that.

 

“What do you mean he was killed?” Levi asked Erwin. Armin frowned to himself. Who were they talking about?

“He was found stabbed several times.” Erwin answered Levi’s question.

“Stabbed?” Levi asked rhetorically. “That doesn't sound like a wolf’s kill then?”

“That’s my conclusion too.” Erwin agreed.

“No respectable wolf is going to _stab_ another wolf.”

“You’re going to like this next detail,” Erwin’s voice held slight amusement.

“Please don’t tell me he was stabbed in the back,” Levi grunted.

“He was,” Erwin let out a grim laugh.

“Oh Lord.” Levi groaned. “It’s like a bad joke.”

“Actually, it may have been.” Erwin said.

“You think that it was a message?”

“Yes, I believe it was. I’m not sure what it meant though.”

“You said there was more than one killing, correct?” Armin could practically hear the clogs turning in Levi’s brain.

“Yes,” Erwin responded. There was the sound of rustling papers before Erwin continued, “Hannes.”

“Oh God,” Levi let out a long, sad sigh. “Not Hannes. Eren grew up with the man. He said he was practically his uncle. This is going to devastate him.”

“I know,” Erwin said.

“How did he die and why was his included in the files?” Levi meant business.

“He was found dead this morning. They put his death at about midnight,”

“That means they both died the same night only hours apart.”

“Yes. But what was strange was the manner of death.”

“Was he stabbed in the back as well?”

“No,” Erwin shuffled some more papers before continuing. “He was shot.”

“Shot?” Levi sounded perplexed. “How did no one hear? Guns aren’t permitted on pack lands.”

“He was on the border of their territory.”

“He was doing rounds?”

“That’s what they said.” Erwin sounded suspicious. “It’s not just the fact that he was shot that makes this such a big deal. It’s _how_ he was shot.”

“I’m afraid to ask,” Levi said. “How was he shot?”

“Execution style.” Erwin said grimly. “He put up a fight judging by the marks and bruises on his body.”

“Fuck,” Levi hissed. “Have you called the Kinsmen?”

 

 

“Of course. I’d be a fool if I hadn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Fun Fact ( I honestly am having a hard time keeping track of whether or not I've posted certain facts so if I've already posted this, I'm sorry lol) : 
> 
> Wolves run on their toes, which helps them to stop and turn quickly and to prevent their paw pads from wearing down.


	25. The Kinsmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesting Levi, Eren and Levi have (another) spat, Armin pays a visit to Hange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry that it took me so dang long to get this up!! School has been kicking my butt! My philosophy professor doesn't quite understand that her students may possibly have jobs and other classes and maybe a life, so she assigns like 30 pages of reading every night (it's a M/W class). It's freaking ridiculous. At least my art professor is like "I don't like tests, I don't like homework so it's all based on the in-class worksheets I hand out and your participation." So I like him lol. 
> 
> So moving on; this chapter is one of my longer ones (not as long as some other authors :,( ) it's 13 pages so that's pretty good. Hopefully there aren't mistakes (or very many). I edited but I pulled an all-nighter last night and I had work at 7 am this morning so I'm a little out of it (which is gonna be sooo much fun since I have my philosophy class in an hour and it goes until 7pm). I'll try to go over it again after I get more sleep. Sorry about any mistakes!! 
> 
> ENJOY!

Armin decided that it was best if he not mention his eavesdropping. He knew that Levi and Erwin were keeping the situation to themselves for a reason. What the reason may be, Armin didn’t know.

 

Armin spent the rest of the day wandering around the building, getting to know the layout better. Sure he got himself turned around a few times, but he eventually found his way back to the training room where Eren was just finishing up his final class of the day.

 

It wasn’t long after Eren had finished his class that Levi showed up and they all walked home.

 

Levi showed no signs of anything being wrong despite the conversation he had with Erwin. Armin was impressed that Levi was able to keep himself so composed after receiving such important-and dangerous-news.

 

When they arrived home, Armin decided to shower. For some unknown reason he felt dirty. He wasn't sure if it was from all the exercise he did walking up and down the stairs all day or from the fact that he knew something he probably shouldn’t. Either way, a shower was much needed.

 

He spent longer than he normally did in the shower, trying to compose his thoughts. It was hard though. He didn’t know anything about these “Kinsmen” that Levi had referenced in his conversation with Erwin and he had a feeling that he wasn't necessarily _supposed_ to know. He knew that if he went to Erwin, Levi, or Eren and asked them about the Kinsmen they would tell him but he’d also give away the fact that he was eavesdropping. How else would he possibly know about them if they had never mentioned it before?

 

Ultimately, he decided that he should ask Hange. He knew she’d be the most likely to tell him what he wanted to know without becoming suspicious.

 

After toweling off and changing into a pair of warm pajamas, Armin made his way down the stairs and into the living room where he found Levi, curled up on the couch reading a book.

 

“Hey there,” Levi smiled when he spotted Armin entering the room. “Feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Armin said. He wasn’t necessarily lying since he knew Levi was asking him if he felt sick. “I just felt all sweaty and gross so I decided to take a shower.”

“You’re definitely your Mama’s boy.” Eren said from behind him.

“Thanks?” Armin smiled at the alpha as he walked around him to sit on the couch opposite of Levi.

“Anytime.”

“Armin, baby, c’mere, your hair is an absolute mess.” Levi waved the blond boy over.

 

Following Levi’s commands, Armin made his way over to the couch and sat down next to the omega. Immediately after he had sat down, Levi was fiddling with his hair. Eren smiled widely at the scene before him and let out a chuckle.

 

“What?” Levi asked as he shot Eren an irritated look.

“’I’m not nesting. I don’t even think my instincts know what nesting is.’” Eren used his fingers to create air quotes as he talked.

“I don’t know what you’re getting at.” Levi glared at his mate.

“Levi, you are _so_ nesting!” Eren laughed. “I mean look at you! You’re sitting on the couch fussing over Armin’s hair! That’s pretty nest-y if you ask me.”

“That’s not nesting!” Levi tried to defend himself though it was clear that Eren wasn’t buying it. “I’m simply fixing my pup’s hair so it doesn’t turn into a rat’s nest like yours!”

“Oh please,” Eren rolled his eyes. “You’re doing way more than that. You’re coddling him, Levi.”

“Armin,” Levi turned his attention to the blond whose eyes immediately widened when addressed. “Am I coddling you?”

“Oh no,” Armin said looking back and forth between the two wolves. You are so not bringing me into this!”

“See,” Eren pointed at Armin with a triumphant look. “He won’t even get involved because he doesn’t want to piss you off by saying that you’re coddling him.”

“That’s not true!” Levi crossed his arms over his chest. “Right, Armin?”

“Uhhh,” Was all the blond could muster.

“Ha!” Eren smiled and pointed at Armin. “I’m right!”

“Well, Mr. Right,” Levi stood up and glared at his mate. “If you know everything then you surely know how to make your own dinner.” And then stomped off.

 

A brief silence fell between the two as they both stared at the entryway that Levi had just disappeared through.

 

“Nice job.” Armin finally said. “Now we have to make our own dinner tonight.”

“I didn’t think he’d get that upset.” Eren said in a poor attempt to defend himself.

Armin just rolled his eyes, “Please, I knew he was getting mad and I haven’t been mated to him for a hundred years.”

“So, what do you want for dinner?” Eren asked awkwardly.

“What can you make without burning it?” Armin asked.

“Ramen?”

“We’re gonna starve.” Armin groaned.

 

Just then Armin smelt something coming from the kitchen. Eyes bright, he ran into the room to find Levi frying some sort of meat on the stove.

 

“Mama,” Armin said as he approached the still fuming omega. “I thought you said we could make our own dinner.”

“I said _Eren_ could make his own dinner.” Levi corrected the boy. “I never included you in that statement. There’s no way in hell I’d let my baby starve.”

“But you’d let me, your mate, starve?” Eren asked as he walked into the room.

“Yep.” Levi shrugged.

“But I’m your mate!” Eren pouted.

“Yeah, well I already got everything I needed from you.” Levi gestured around the room to make his point. “I don't need anything else.”

“Mean!”

“I never claimed to be a nice person.” Levi just shrugged and returned his focus onto the chicken he was frying. “Armin, go get us some plates and forks so we can eat.”

“Yes, Mama.” Armin said feeling relieved that he had a well prepared meal and not Eren’s instant ramen.

“…I guess you should get one too, Eren.” Levi sighed heavily.

 

Despite their spat, Levi truly did love his mate and cared deeply for him. He may make jabs at the alpha male but they weren’t meant to be malicious or taken seriously. Well, most of the time.

 

Finally, with the table set and dinner served, the family of three sat down to eat. The dinner was later than usual; a direct result of Eren and Levi’s spat, but it was still just as good as all of Levi’s other meals.

 

The dinner conversation was kept light as always. How classes went, paperwork, Jean being a “douchey horse face” according to Eren, and Hange’s new experiment that she _had_ to show to Levi.

 

Overall, the rest of night went as usual. Armin found himself trying to see if he could detect any signs of distress coming from Levi but, just like the walk home, he never did.

 

~~~~*****~~~~

The next day after lunch, Armin told Erwin that he wanted to explore some more instead of observing Eren’s class or sitting with Levi while he finished paperwork. Erwin smiled at him, not finding his request odd in any way. Armin was curious by nature and it was only normal for him-or anyone really- to want to become familiar with their surroundings.

 

As soon as he was sure that Erwin had begun his afternoon meetings and wouldn’t surprise him by trying to show him around (which would be a very Erwin thing to do), Armin bee lined his way to Hange’s lab slash office.

 

He only had to knock once before the door swung open to reveal a very disheveled Hange.

 

“Armin!” Hange just about shouted. “Hello dear, I haven’t seen you in a while!”

“Hi Hange,” Armin said a little shyly, put off by her overenthusiasm.

“So, what brings you to my lovely office?” Hange asked as she led Armin inside.

“I actually have a question to ask you.” Armin explained as he sat down in one of the chairs she had set up in her office.

“Oh? Well, ask away!”

“So the other day I was reading a history book,” Armin lied. “And I came across a term I didn’t recognize. I tried to find something that could explain it but nothing came up.”

“What’s the term?” Hange inquired.

“Does the term ‘Kinsmen’ mean anything to you?” Armin asked.

“Kinsmen?” Hange looked surprised for a brief moment. “Why yes it does.”

“Could you tell me what it means?” Armin prompted.

“I don’t know, they’re kind of hush-hush.” Hange said reluctantly.

“Please? I promise I won’t say anything! I am the mate of the Commanding Alpha after all.”

“Fine.” Hange sighed. “But you can’t tell anyone that I was the one who told you. _Especially_ not Erwin or, God forbid, Levi. Got it?”

“I promise!” Armin nodded his head a few times in excitement.

“Alright,” Hange began, sitting down in the chair behind her desk. “The Kinsmen is our term for a special ‘breed’ if you will, of wolves. They’re unique in almost every way. You know how species evolve over time correct? Well, the Kinsmen didn’t really _evolve_ per se, they kind of….Well, they morphed.”

“Morphed?” Armin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yes, in the literal sense of the word too.” Hange leaned forward and clasped her hands together as she continued. “Kinsmen are a type of half-breed.”

“Like me?” Armin asked.

“No, not at all.” Hange shook her head. “Kinsmen are half-breeds that carry our ‘original ancestor’s’ blood. Unlike you and me, their instincts didn’t change over time to evolve to the changing environment. They’re still considered to be extremely ‘primal’. Well, their wolves are.

“The Kinsmen are human-wolf hybrids but they have the genetic mutation from the original ancestors that allows them to access the most primal of our instincts. When they allow their wolf to take almost complete control they become nearly unstoppable.

“Kinsmen have superhuman strength, phenomenal hearing and sight, and their sense of smell is unmatched. And that’s while they’re human! When they shift into wolves, they become the deadliest predator you’ll ever meet. And trust me, you do not want to meet them while they’re in wolf form.”

“What do you mean ‘shift’?” Armin interrupted.

“They can shape shift!”

“So they’re like real, live, werewolves?”

“Sort of.” Hange smirked. “They don’t need the moon to shift. They can do it at will after they’ve mastered the ability. When a Kinsmen hits puberty, well, let’s just say that their high school class rooms look like the teacher kidnapped an entire litter of wolf pups.

“Originally, we were afraid of them-with understandable reason! But once we realized that their shifting and instincts could be completely controlled by the human, we found that they could be the bridge between the human world and us.  

“They look more human than we do and they blend in better than we do. They don’t have as strong of a pack mentality to them and they don’t have the need to reproduce. They frequently will settle down just like anyone else, but they don’t have the uncontrollable _need_ like we do to have pups. This probably is because they don’t have soul mates like we do.

“After the discovery of their ability to blend in with the human world we began to use them as a spies. Usually it was just us gaining information on radical groups like the big foot hunters but when the Great Omega Abductions happened, they became more than just information gatherers. They turned into our Navy Seals.

“Their endurance and strength are unmatched and they contributed a great deal in the locating and rescuing of the kidnapped Omegas. They aren’t sited in any books for the general public for safety reasons though.”

“Do you guys still use them?” Armin asked curiously.

“All the time.” Hange nodded. “There’s an up and coming group that claims that we exist and are a threat to human life. This isn’t the first time this has happened but it’s something that we need to keep a close eye on. This group is gaining members and fast which is concerning.”

“Do you think I know a Kinsmen?”

“Probably. They’re all over the place; especially in big cities and other places that there are a lot of humans.”

“Like a college campus?”

“Yes, like a college campus.”

“Do they live as long as a regular wolf?”

“Longer.” Hange sat back in her chair. “They’re immortal. They only way for them to die is for someone to purposefully kill them, which is extremely difficult to do when they’re as invincible as they are.”

“How old is the he oldest Kinsmen you know of?”

“Oh, he’s close to two thousand years old. Give or take.”

“Holy shit!” Armin’s eyes felt like they were going to pop straight out of his head.

“Yeah, he lives around here last time I heard from him.” Hange said with a smile. “Levi knows where he is I’m sure.”

“Mama? Really?” Armin was genuinely surprised that Levi would be close with a Kinsmen.

 

_Then again, Levi is old and he’s been all over the world so he probably has come across one or two,_ Armin thought to himself.

 

“Oh sure,” Hange waved her hand. “They’re pretty good friends. He comes by quite often to visit.”

“I haven’t seen anyone other than Eren’s parents, though.”

“Well, every few years I should say.”Hange shrugged when Armin shot her a questioning look. “For someone who’s immortal, five years is like five months.”

“I suppose that’s true…” Armin muttered. “Do you know their name?”

“Not their real one, unfortunately.” Hange shook her head. “Levi and Eren do. But Kinsmen change their identities often to avoid recognition.”

“Makes sense.”

“Did I answer your question?” Hange asked.

“Yeah, thanks!” Armin smiled before looking at the time on his phone. “It’s almost time for me to meet up with Mama and Papa. I should get going.”

“Okay, have a good night! Stop by for a visit again soon!” Hange called as Armin exited the office.

“I will!” Armin shouted as he made his way down the hallway.

 

Just as he reached the ground floor a voice called out his name.

 

Armin turned around and his eyes grew wide with surprise.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Fun Fact: In the wild, wolves typically live 4 years, but some have lived up to 15 years. 
> 
> Random Fun Fact: The guy sitting behind me in the library is wheezing so loudly he sounds like a dying animal. I'm almost tempted to turn around and make sure he's okay.


	26. No Lamb For The Lazy Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin meets some Kinsmen and receives a history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, hi *pokes head over wall that I'm hiding behind* Long time no see :/ Sorry! School has been insane lately and coupled with work, I haven't really gotten a lot of free time so this is a work in progress chapter. I did have some down time last week since my boss was nice and gave me my birthday off (he probably expected me to be hammered since I turned 21 on the 27th even though I didn't even get tipsy. I did win $10 at a casino though :D!!!) so that's when half of this got written but I was tired so I'm hoping there's no major issues. 
> 
> So this is a pretty history-based chapter (like actual history, not history I made up) and I had to do A LOT of research for this chapter (dedication!) which also contributed to it taking me so damn long to post this. I'm hoping all my history is accurate but if anyone finds an inaccuracy let me know so I can fix it! Obviously, I live in America and the extent of our history classes is basically everything you didn't need to know about the Civil War and The Revolutionary War with some WW2 and like two days of Medieval history. Stupid, I know. 
> 
> Also, I know I've been really slow to respond to everyone. It's nothing personal, I've barely been on AO3 the past few weeks so I swear I'm not ignoring you and I promise that I'll try to respond quicker this time!!!! SORRY!!!!!!
> 
> Other than that, ENJOY!

“What are you doing here?” Armin asked in surprise as he faced the wolf behind him. “I thought you worked at that department store?”

“I got called in by Erwin,” The tall, grey-eyed man smiled and rubbed his neck. “He had something important to tell us-me.”

“Us?” Armin asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Franz stuttered as though he was trying to figure out some lie, which he probably was. “He called a few of us wolves that work in the outside world. He said it was something urgent but I just arrived so I don't know what he needs to see me for.”

“Are you a Kinsmen then?” Armin asked bluntly. It wasn’t hard for Armin to put two and two together.

 

Franz fit the description that Hange had given him just minutes earlier. Franz worked in the human world, he was at least part wolf, and Armin even remembered thinking Thomas was human when he first met him. All the signs were there.

 

“Who told you about the Kinsmen?” Franz’s eyebrows furrowed and he rubbed his jaw.

“I learned about them on my own and asked some questions.” Armin told him. “But, you never answered my question.”

“Well….”Franz trailed off trying to decide whether or not it was okay to admit to being part of the Kinsmen before sighing heavily. “Yeah, I’m a Kinsmen.”

“Is that why you work at that department store?” Armin asked.

“Yeah,” Franz smiled. “Some people know a lot more than they realize and when people know things, well, they’re eager to share. Especially rich white women that have nothing better to do with their time than to attend fancy dinners and gossip amongst one another.”

“That seems like a good way to get information should you need it.”

“Trust me, it is.” Franz agreed. “Hey, I got to get to Erwin’s office before he comes looking for me. He knows I’m here so he’s probably waiting for me.”

“Did you call him or something?” Armin asked.

“No, security let him know.” Franz let out a quiet snort. “That kid always bites his tongue whenever I talk to him.”

“Yeah, he does that to me too.” Armin laughed at the accurate description of Auruo.

“Good to know I’m not special,” Franz laughed before turning away. “See you around, Armin!”

“Bye!” Armin waved at the retreating figure.

“Who was that?” Armin startled at the sound of Levi’s voice behind him.

“Jesus! You scared me!” Armin huffed as he held a hand over his heart.

“Nice going dear, you nearly killed the kid.” Eren teased which earned him a glare from Levi.

“Oh shut up, _honey_ , no one asked you for your opinion.” Levi retorted before looking back at Armin. “So, whom were you talking to just now?”

“Oh, Franz is here to see Erwin.” Armin replied nonchalantly.

“Franz?” Levi asked before exchanging a look with Eren. “I wonder if Erwin called him in.”

“He did,” Armin nodded. “Franz said the local Kinsmen are being called in.”

“Wait, you know about the Kinsmen?!” Eren gaped at the boy.

“Mhm.”

“Who told you about them?” Levi inquired but held up a hand to silence Armin almost immediately after the question left his mouth. “It was Hange, wasn’t it?”

“I’m not telling.” Armin said. “You’ll just yell at them.”

“Yep, it was Hange.” Levi nodded to himself.

“You don’t know that!” Armin pouted even though Levi was right.

“’You don’t know’ what?” A new, very well recognized voice asked.

 

The family of arguing wolves turned around to see a familiar, smiling face approaching them.

 

“Oh boy.” Levi groaned under his breath.  
“Now, don’t be that way, Levi! I’m sure you’ve missed me these past few months!” The man said as he came to a stop in front of the trio. “Eren, Armin, it’s good to see you guys as well.”

“You overestimate the amount of ‘like’ I have for you, old man.” Levi rolled his eyes but the words held no real malice.

“Now, surely that can’t be true! After all I’ve done for you?”

“Pixis, you old fart!” Eren laughed before hugging the man in front of him. “It feels like forever since I’ve last seen you.”

“It’s been less than six months, Eren.” Pixis laughed.

“Forever!” Eren insisted.

“Compared to the amount of times he’s seen us in the past decade, I’d say he almost saw us yesterday, Eren.” Levi added.

“That’s true.” Pixis said guiltily. “Time means little to me and over the years I’ve stopped keeping track. You can’t _really_ blame me can you?”

“I suppose not.” Levi rolled his eyes again. “Are you here to see Erwin as well?”

“Yes, in fact I just finished my meeting with him. He’s done a mighty fine job with this pack if I do say so myself.”

“I’ll agree with you on that.” Levi admitted. “He’s been a good leader thus far.”

“Thus far?” Pixis laughed.

“Well, people sometimes fall off the bandwagon.” Levi shrugged.

“Levi, you really shouldn’t talk about him that way.” Eren muttered to his mate.

“Meh,” Levi shrugged unapologetically.

“So, how about we catch up over dinner?” Pixis suggested and Armin nodded enthusiastically. “Your place good?”

“What-“ Levi began.

“Perfect!” Pixis smiled and began to walk towards the exit. “Hi-de-ho to the Jaegers’ we go!”

“I guess we have no choice.” Eren shrugged and the three began to follow Pixis.

“Who the actual fuck still says ‘hi-de-ho’ anymore?” Levi grumbled.

~~~~*****~~~~

“So Pixis, how long have you been part of the Kinsmen?” Armin asked once they had arrived back home.

“Who told this kid about the Kinsmen?” Pixis chuckled. Levi and Eren just shook their heads and shrugged. “Well, ever since I hit puberty I suppose. That was a long time ago.”

“How long ago?” Armin asked. Eren would later tell Levi when they went to bed that he could almost see Armin’s tail wagging in excitement.

“Oh, millenniums ago.” Pixis waved his hand.

“ _Millenniums?!”_ Armin shrieked in disbelief.

“I’m old, kid.” Pixis smiled.

“Yeah, I mean look at that receding hair line.” Levi added sarcastically as he gestured to Pixis’s bald head.

“Unnecessary.” Pixis glared playfully at the other wolf.

“How old are you exactly?”

“Oh let’s see here,” Pixis looked up at the ceiling as he thought. “Well, the Viking ages ended in the mid-1000 so, a little over 1,000 years old?”

“ _WHAT?!”_ Armin shrieked again.

“We live forever, Armin.” Pixis half-frowned. “It’s a blessing and a curse to say the least.”

“Where did you live before you lived here?”

“All over really,” Pixis smiled as he began to reminisce. “My mother and father were both Norse Vikings. I was born and raised for part of my childhood in what is now modern-day Norway, though my hometown no longer exists.

We lived on a small farm that basically sustained the entire family. For a few years I was fostered by another family.”

“Wait,” Armin interrupted. “You were fostered?”

“Yes. Fostering was extremely common though the length of time varied from family to family. I was fostered for a year or so before the couple was able to have their own children. Often, children are sent to live with a couple that either can’t have children due to reproductive issues or haven’t had children yet.” Pixis explained before continuing on. “I learned a lot of useful skills from my foster parents which was part of the reason kids were sent off to live with other families.

 

When I returned home, I helped my father with his farm and my mother with her cooking. I worked everyday for the most part. That is until the winter! Oh did we have fun in the winters! My father took us up to the mountains so we could ski! It took a long time to get to the mountains so this only happened a handful of times.

 

My life was very good for those times. I had a good family, food, a well built home, and a successful farm. But when I hit puberty my life changed, though to this day I’m not sure if it changed for the better or for the worse.

 

I was about fourteen when puberty hit. I was helping my father in the fields one afternoon when I began to feel strange; light headed, sweaty hands, hard time seeing straight, you name it, I felt it. Then BAM I was a wolf! I totally flipped out too! I went berzerk. Luckily, my father saw me and got my mother before anyone else saw me and killed me. Or tried to, I’m pretty much invincible.

 

My mother managed to calm me down and taught me how to shift back. You see backs then, wolves were still somewhat primal. My mother was able to shift as well to a certain degree. It took a few tries but eventually I was able to shift back into my human form. As soon as I was human again I was ushered into the house.

 

My parents explained to me that my mother was a wolf but my father was human effectively making me half and half. Not much was known about my special ‘breed’ back then since I was probably the first half wolf in history.

 

Over time and with a lot of practice I was able to control my wolf and shifting and become a functioning member of society again. It was then that my father decided to travel with a group of Vikings heading to a new settlement and he took us with him. And that is how I ended up in Greenland of all places.

 

While we lived in Greenland my father helped me hone my skills as best he could. He wasn’t a wolf so I basically learned the basics and went from there. After only a few years in Greenland, my parents both passed away and I was left alone. It freaked me out because I no longer had someone to help me if I had questions but eventually I learned to fend for myself. I wasn’t really alone though. I had an entire settlement of people who I relied on and them me.  Eventually, the travel bug got to me though.”

“What,” Eren intervened. “Did you join Leif Erikson on his grand explorations to America?”

“Yes actually, I did.” Pixis grinned triumphantly.

“That joke blew up in your face.” Levi snickered.

“ _Anyway_ , I did in fact join Leif on his travel to America.  More specifically, what is now Newfoundland. Though, Leif eventually left to return to Greenland, I stayed behind. In the time we were settled in Newfoundland I had met another person like me and I was intrigued.

 

Together we helped each other become stronger, better wolves. After some time, the Europeans began to arrive and I assume Levi came over around that time as well. I probably passed him on the streets at some point.”

“Probably,” Levi shrugged.

“Anyways, I settled in Pennsylvania for a while and made my way to New York a few years later. I stayed in New York for over two centuries in which time I fought in the Army during World War One and a normal soldier and a spy in World War Two. Of course, I used different identities, but I needed a little excitement in my life!”

“So you fought in both wars because you were _bored_?” Armin clarified.

“Essentially.  You become bored after living for a few centuries, Armin.” Pixis pointed out. “I’m nearly impossible to kill so I made the ideal soldier. Why not help out when they need it the most?

 

By the end of the second War, the Kinsmen were beginning to become ‘useful’. For a long time we were cast aside but I believe our involvement in the Wars really solidified our position in pack society.

 

We were commissioned by packs all over the country who were getting attacked in some way or another. We became so popular that we ended up forming ‘groups’ in centralized locations.

 

Because Kinsmen aren’t big on packs, we don’t live together but rather spread out of an area and come together when called like we were today. Today was the first time I’ve seen other Kinsmen in five years!

 

Honestly, I think the last major case I had was The Great Omega Abductions. We were called in from all over the country to try to track down the omegas and gather any information we could. It was Franz who discovered where Kenny had pretended to die.”

“So what do you do in your free time?” Armin asked.

“I teach, obviously.”

“Other than that!”

“Oh, sometimes I’ll help a new Kinsmen learn and perfect their skills, though this only happens every fifty or so years. Television was an amazing invention. Followed closely by Netflix.”

“Lord only knows what’s on his queue.” Levi muttered before getting up from the chair he had previously occupied and going into the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder, “I’m making stew for dinner. No complaints, Pixis! My house, my rules!”

“Lame!” Pixis shouted back with a chuckle.

“How long have you been friends with Eren and Levi?” Armin continued with the conversation.

“Well I met Levi first, obviously. I was there when he was rescued. I met Eren about fifty years after he and Levi had met.” Pixis answered.

“That’s quite a long time.”

“Not for someone who’s been alive since 970 ish.” Pixis pointed out.

“You were born in 970?!” Armin gaped at the bald man.

“Ish.” Pixis made a gesture with his hand to emphasis his “ish”.

“That is a long time.”

“I told you he’s old!” Levi called from the kitchen.

“Time becomes a trivial part of life when you live forever.” Pixis explained. “To me, fifty years is like a few months. Many people haven’t seen me since around the time that Levi was born.”

“Wow,” Armin breathed in astonishment. “So, if you’ve been alive for so long, what is the best development other than what you’ve mentioned so far, that you’ve witnessed?”

“Materialistically, the wonders of flight. It really changed the world in the sense that it became a whole lot smaller. Before planes, people would travel overseas by boat and if you’ve ever watched _Titanic_ then you’d know how well those went at times. But with planes not only did it become safer but also faster. I remember my first flight. It was about 1990, and I decided that I was going to go visit my old home. I wanted to see what was left of it.”

“What was left?” Eren asked.

“Nothing much really. A few burial mounds, a couple of preserved houses, and the land even though it clearly hadn’t been irrigated in years.” Pixis sighed as the memories of his return flooded him.

“Was it sad to see your home gone?” Armin asked as gently as he could manage.

“A little, yeah.” Pixis nodded. “I had a lot of fond memories but I also wasn’t expecting for anything to be there so I was pleased to see that they had preserved some things even if it was for tourism.”

“What was your favorite technological advancement?” Eren asked.

“The cellphone followed closely by the Internet.” Pixis laughed. “It’s a lot easier to communicate with other Kinsmen as well as packs when I have such a convenient way to communicate. Before the cellphone, you’d either have to send a personal messenger, who could take _days_ or send a letter of help, which could take weeks to arrive, and by then it may have been too late. Now, they can call me instantly and I’ll know.”

“What do you like so much about the Internet?” Armin asked.

“Well, in the early 2000’s I would’ve said Google and Yahoo but now it’s Youtube.”

“Youtube?” Eren echoed with surprise.

“Yeah, who doesn’t like a good cat video?” Pixis asked.

“Alright,” Levi’s voice drifited into the living room. “Enough about cats and Pixis’s age. It’s time for dinner!”

“FOOD!” Pixis shot out of his seat like an excited twelve-year-old boy and sped walked to the kitchen.

“Ah yes,” Eren laughed as he and Armin followed behind. “Maturity at its finest. And Levi says I’m immature.”

 

“I heard that!” Pixis shouted from the kitchen at the same time Levi shouted, “You are!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Fun Fact (hopefully this isn't a repeat. I'm running out of facts): A wolf pup’s eyes are blue at birth. Their eyes turn yellow by the time they are eight months old.


	27. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets to discuss a game plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...Okay I got some explaining. I had planned for this to be out MONTHS ago. But life happened and between working 42 hrs a week and juggling school I just didn't have the time. Luckily I have an interview tomorrow with a bank about a job and that should allow me a lot more free time! Fingers crossed! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm not 100% in love with this chapter but I decided it was in good enough shape to post. It's an important plot chapter but it's kinda boring (but in all honesty half this fic is kinda slow). Sorry :( 
> 
> Hopefully you won't kill me for being so late!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dinner was a mildly amusing affair. Pixis spent most of it bantering with Eren and pestering Levi much to Armin’s amusement. It was obvious that Pixis had a long standing and highly respectable relationship with the two wolves, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a good friendship either. 

Despite the banter and fun the group had at dinner, Pixis left shortly after dessert claiming he had preparing to do for the following briefing that would take place the next morning. 

“Mama?” Armin asked after they closed the door behind Pixis.   
“Yes?”   
“Are you guys going to the briefing tomorrow?”   
“Yes.” Levi gave a curt nod as he returned to the living room to undoubtedly straighten the already straight pillows.   
“Can I come?” Armin asked as he followed Levi into the living room.  
“Hell no!” Eren said from behind Armin.   
“Why not?!” Armin pleaded.   
“Because, those meetings are for military officials and those who will be directly involved in the process that we will go through to take down whoever is doing these awful crimes.” Eren explained as he entered the living room.   
“He’s right, Armin. You’re not part of that group, nor will I allow you to be part of that group. It’s too dangerous for you.” Levi backed his mate.   
“How so?!” Armin pouted. “I’m a wolf just like you and Eren!”   
“No, you’re not.” Levi crossed his arms and fixed Armin with a harsh stare. “You’re only part wolf, not full wolf. Besides, even if you were full wolf you spent your whole life believing you’re a human and have no combat training.”   
“So train me!” Armin asserted.   
“It’s not that easy.” Eren spoke. “Levi and my team spent years practicing in order to get where they are now, you can’t just expect to be born with that kind of knowledge. Granted, wolves are born with a certain amount of survival skills that were necessary years ago, but they aren’t born knowing how to train and cultivate them to make them powerful. That kind of strength and control comes from years of practice and training.”   
“None of which you have.” Levi added on.   
“So you’re saying that I can’t join because I’m not trained enough?” Armin clarified.   
“Yes.” Eren nodded.   
“What about strategically? Erwin said that I was very talented! What if I help devise a strategy to take the person down?” Armin asserted.   
“That would have to be Erwin’s decision,” Levi told him. “But, I can assure you that until or unless Erwin says you can be involved on the home front, you will not be at that meeting. Understood?”   
“Fine.” Armin huffed. 

That night, Armin was sure to text Erwin. 

“I can’t believe you went behind our backs and got Erwin to allow you into the meeting!” Levi nearly shouted at breakfast.   
“I told you that I wanted to be included.” Armin shrugged trying to stay as nonchalant as he could despite the uneasiness he felt about upsetting Levi and Eren so much. “Besides, you’re the one who said he had the final say.”  
“I didn’t think you’d actually text him!”   
“You should know better by now.” Armin shrugged again and continued to eat.   
“Look,” Eren said before Levi could have the chance to shout some more. “I get that you want to be involved but don’t you think there’s a reason we’re making such a big deal over you not getting to be in the meeting?”   
“Yes, it’s a risky situation and I could get hurt-“ Armin started.   
“Could?!” Levi growled.   
“Yes, could! You can’t guarantee that I’ll get hurt just because I showed up to a meeting.” Armin crossed his arms in defiance.   
“The fuck I can’t!” Levi pushed his chair back and slammed his hands on the table, making both Eren and Armin jump. “The people at the meeting are all directly involved in the original case and have targets painted on their backs. This isn’t some routine hush-hush meeting! This is a meeting with people who’ve had big red targets taped to their backs for centuries, Armin!”  
“So wouldn’t a new perspective from someone who wasn’t related to the case and doesn’t have any bias be a good thing? I could see things you couldn’t!” Armin argued.   
“Yes and put yourself in harms way just by being in the same room as us!”   
“I get your point!” Armin finally had enough of going around in circles with Levi. “I’m going and that’s final! I trust that you two will protect me.”   
“Of course we will,” Eren said with a sigh. “But we can’t save you from everything, Armin. We don’t always see everything and wean’t be by your side twenty four seven.”   
“I know, but it’s a risk worth taking. Please trust me when I say I know what I’m doing.” Armin pleaded mostly with Levi.  
“I don’t think you do.” Levi muttered and began to clean up breakfast.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Alright,” Erwin’s loud voice echoed across the large conference room. “Thank you everyone for joining us. Before I get started I think it’s appropriate to introduce everyone as we may not all know each other.” Armin knew that Erwin was mostly doing this on his behalf. Most of the people in the halls would know who the others were and could assume who the rest were. “I’ll start by introducing Armin, my mate and the pup to Levi and Eren.”  
“Hi.” Armin shyly waved his hand.   
Erwin proceeded to introduce everyone including Mikasa, Pixis, Thomas and a few others that Armin quickly realized were also Kinsmen.   
“Okay,” Erwin clapped his hands after introducing everyone. “I won’t beat around the bush anymore. There’s been some concerning reports that have come to Pixis’s and my attention.   
It appears that someone has been targeting and killing soldiers that were directly involved in the Omega Abductions. That alone is concerning but coupled with the style of killing it has become an urgent concern not just one I’d normally keep an eye on.” Erwin surveyed the room before motioning to Pixis who stood up.   
“So, as Erwin has stated, the style of killings is cause for serious concern.” Pixis paused to pass around photos of the crimes. “They aren’t being shot and killed at point blank. These soldiers are being executed many on their knees. They all show signs of evident struggle and all were killed outside. Whoever is doing this is able to lure their victims outside and kill them, which shows a sign of familiarity both with the landscape and the people. These soldiers are smart enough not to just leave their houses because of a stranger.”  
“I have a question.” Armin raised his hand but quickly lowered it after the amused look he received from Erwin, Pixis and even Eren.   
“Go ahead.” Pixis said.   
“It seems as though there may be more than one attacker,” Armin pointed to a series of pictures that showed the bullet wounds. “Here you can see that there was only one wound but here,” Armin pointed to another shot. “There were four or five.”  
“Yes, I’ve also noticed that.” Thomas chimed in. “I’m glad I’m not crazy for thinking the same thing.”   
“Interesting.” Erwin muttered and leaned over Armin to get a better look at the crime scene photos.   
“I think we’re looking at at least five people- maybe more.” Armin said.   
“Shit,” Levi groaned. “It’s bad enough that we have one soldier killer out there but five?!”   
“What are we going to do?” Eren looked between Pixis and Erwin.   
“That’s what we’re here to figure out, Eren.” Levi rolled his eyes at his mate but patted his clenched fist none the same.   
“We think that it would be best to wait until they strike next and then apprehend them.” Pixis offered.   
“No.” Mikasa and Armin said at the same time.  
“You guys got a better idea?” Pixis raised an eyebrow at the pair. Mikasa crossed her arms while Armin leaned forward.   
“Well,” Armin began. “I’ve been thinking about that. I think it’d be a very unwise decision to wait in the shadows and then attack. If these people are capable of killing trained soldiers execution style then they certainly would be able to see a trap a mile away. These people are calculated and smart not to mentioned trained. They wouldn’t just walk into a trap blind. They’d notice something was up.  
“What we need to do is lure them in. But it can’t be obvious it has to be discrete enough for it not to cause them concern but obvious enough for them to take the bait.”   
“How would we be able to do that, Armin?” Erwin asked.   
“A convention.” Mikasa spoke up. “We could have a reunion between victims, their families, and the soldiers. It’d be obvious enough for these people to hear about but it wouldn’t scream trap.”   
“That’s perfect!” Armin smiled. “We could do an honor convention or something. They’d be stupid not to take the bait. Having everyone together in one place would be too good of an opportunity. Then we’d have them all in the same place. It’d be great!”   
“So, you’re proposing that we get everyone they could possibly be targeting and put them all in one confined space and hope we’re able to catch these guys before everyone dies?” Levi asked.   
“Well, it sounds terrible when you put it that way.” Armin muttered.   
“No, it sounds like a good idea.” Pixis said. “We just have to be sure that we’re prepared enough to take these people. They’re obviously extremely skilled. We just have to be more skilled I guess.”   
“May I remind you that we have Eren?” Erwin asked rhetorically.   
“That’s true. But Eren’s ‘talents’ are specific, limited and most importantly uncontrollable. If he could fully control it then maybe we’d be able to use it but as it stands right now he’d only be a liability.” Pixis said matter of factly.   
“Hey!” Eren cried.   
“What if Hange and I work with him to help him master it?” Levi spoke up.   
“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing since you two were mated?” Pixis asked.   
“Yes and no.” Hange said. “We’ve been working on it here and there but not consistently. Not for quite a while now.”   
“So you’re telling me that you haven’t been working on his ‘talent’ for a while?”   
“We didn’t need to!” Levi argued. “Nothing big like this has happened in centuries. Why stress him and his body like that if we had no real reason to?”   
“Okay, okay calm down.” Erwin intervened. “What we’re getting at is that it causes Eren great distress when he uses his talents so we elected to stop after it became evident that they weren’t needed.”   
“Well,” Pixis sighed. “If you can get them under control then we’ll talk. Until then we’ll have to find a way to pull this off ‘talent’ free.”   
“Fair enough.” Erwin concluded. “Alright, it’s getting late. We all need some rest and time to think. We’ll reconvene tomorrow.” 

As soon as the words had left his mouth, everyone began to shuffle around the room talking amongst themselves. Armin wasted no time in getting to Levi and Eren’s sides.   
“I can do it Levi!” Eren insisted.  
“Do what?” Armin asked as approached the pair.   
“Nothing,” Levi sighed heavily. “Let’s go home. Eren, we will talk about this later.”   
“Talk about what?” Armin prodded.   
“Nothing!” They both said at the same time and Armin threw up his hands in response.   
“Touchy. Touchy.”   
“Lets just go home.” Levi said again and led them to the door but stopped to say goodbye to Erwin. “See you tomorrow, Eyebrows.”   
“Yes.” Erwin said sounding as though he was totally drained.   
“Get some rest, Erwin.” Armin added softly.   
“I will.” Erwin sent Armin a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact:
> 
> Wolves have 42 teeth. Humans only have 32.


	28. Important Author's Note

Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone right off the bat for putting up with me and my lack of updates! I know I haven't updated in a very long time and for that I greatly apologize. I would also like to thank everyone for sticking with this fic despite my lack of updates and for the comments following up with me! You all are the best and I appreciate everyone for continuing to check up with me!! 

That being said I feel I owe everyone an explanation for my absence, which is this:

I have a best friend that I've known since the 6th grade (so way back in '05/'06 because I graduated in 2012 which makes things so easy when it comes to figuring out what grade I was in what year) and she is awesome. Sadly, she has been diagnosed with stage 3A breast cancer at the age of 23. Because of this, her family and I have been helping her through her chemo, radiation and soon her double mastectomy. Between work and helping her I haven't had much time to do anything other than eat and sleep. 

I do write and edit when I get the chance but it has been a slow process. I hope that you can all understand why I have been so absent. I will do my very best to post something-maybe a one-shot if I can't get a chapter done soon-as soon as I can but I felt like I owed all of you an explanation because you have shown me nothing but continued patients and support in my writing. 

 

Thank you you all so much for your support in my works and your patients! 

~Bre (The Pirate King)


	29. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Erwin have a bonding moment and discuss the attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sort of! My friend is currently in between treatments but I'm also getting better at time management (lo!) and have gotten more motivation to write again. My mojo is back! I think this is probably due to the fact that my friend had me write her a fic and that helped me get some of my mojo back and get out of my weird writer's block mixed with writing funk. So you can thank her for that! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left me kind wishes regarding my friend and her cancer treatments! We both greatly appreciate it and I deeply appreciate everyone's kindness and patience with me! I've said this before and I'll say it again; my readers are the best! 
> 
> As stated above, I did write another fic for my friend. It is completed as I made sure to write all of the fic before posting it. It's definitely different than this one but if you like fantasy then check it out! It's called "Sayonara Hitori"! I also have another fic- "The Curse" that I'm writing and that is also a fantasy but it's much more similar to this fic as it has werewolves and vampires (not totally the same but similar). Oh, and sassy Armin as always! 
> 
> Thank you all again for being so patient and kind and I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

 

"Stop pacing, Armin,” Erwin sighed. “It’s distracting.”

 

“Sorry,” Armin sighed loudly and plopped down on the couch.

 

A week had passed from the time of the meeting and Armin had become progressively more anxious. He worried about all the different ways this plan could possibly backfire on him. He didn’t want people to die but knew that with how aggressive these mystery attackers seemed to be, that it was a very real possibility.

 

“Talk to me,” Erwin said softly.

 

He and Erwin had been spending a great deal of time together over the week as well. While Levi and Eren had been training with their squads, Armin had attached himself like a very hungry leach to Erwin and Erwin had a lot of blood to give. Metaphorically of course.

 

“I’m just worried that this plan will do more harm than good,” Armin admitted with a frown etched into his features.

 

“We’ve been over this already,” Erwin said with no signs of exasperation or frustration though Armin felt like he should be after the number of times he had to reassure Armin over the past week.

 

“I know,” Armin muttered. “I don't know how you do this.”

 

“Do what?” Erwin asked.

 

“ _This_ ,” Armin gestured around the room before glaring at his hands folded in his lap. “You have so many lives in your hands and yet you always remain so calm and composed. You make plans and orchestrate a whole army and don’t blink an eye and here I am- an emotional wreck after making a mere suggestion!”

 

“Armin,” Erwin said softly. Armin heard the sound of Erwin’s chair pushing away from his desk. Erwin stood from his chair and took a few exceptionally large strides to where Armin was sitting before crouching before the boy. “Is this what’s bothering you so much? That I’m so ‘calm and composed’?”

 

“Maybe,” Armin begrudgingly admitted while avoiding eye contact with the larger blond and his stupidly bushy eyebrows.

 

“Armin, look at me.” Erwin commanded gently before using his index finger to gently raise Armin’s chin so they were making eye contact.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve been doing this?” Erwin asked the younger man who shook his head and tried to avert his eyes. “Take a guess.”

 

“I don’t know,” Armin grumbled. “Maybe a hundred years?”

 

“No,” Erwin shook his head. “Do you remember when the Great Omega Abduction occurred?”

 

“No,” Armin said. “A long time ago?”

 

“They happened between the years of 1754 to 1755.” Erwin told him.

 

“Okay?”

 

“I had been a high ranking military official for well over twenty years at that point.” Erwin elaborated. “But after the abductions I chose to leave and start my own pack. I’ve been doing this for nearly three hundred years, Armin. That’s over ten times how long you’ve been alive for. I have hundreds of years of experience. I have learned how to remain calm and composed over the last three hundred years.”

 

“Okay,” Armin relented. “I see your point.”

 

“I wouldn’t even be entertaining this plan if I didn’t think it’d be reasonable and work. I don’t have the time for that.” Erwin told him with a soft smile. “I like your plan and I am weighing the pros and cons and elaborating on the idea. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Thank you,” Armin smiled at his mate. He was glad that Erwin was so good with words. “Have you come up with any better ideas?”

 

“Well,” Erwin said and beckoned Armin to follow him back to his desk when he showed him a large piece of paper with notes on it. “I think the idea of a reunion type event is a good idea; it will certainly draw the attention of our attackers. I’m trying to think of ways to strengthen our ambush without being too obvious.”

 

“You’re trying to hide our military in the crowd,” Armin rephrased.

 

“Yes,” Erwin nodded. “I don’t think we should have the actual families there. I don’t want them caught in the crossfire and have collateral injuries if I can help it.”

 

“We should have military members from other packs pose as the families.” Armin offered.

 

“I was thinking the exact same thing,” Erwin agreed. “I just need to figure out who I can trust and who I don’t think I can trust.”

 

“Well,” Armin said. “I think we can for sure trust Mikasa.”

 

“I agree,” Erwin nodded. “I was also thinking of talking to the surrounding packs and seeing if they would be willing to help us.”

 

“The abductions took place close by didn’t they?” Armin asked.

 

“Yes, thankfully.” Erwin told him. “That makes it easier to get in contact with the involved packs. But I am still concerned about getting them involved.”

 

“Why?” Armin inquired.

 

“Because, I don’t know who the attackers are,” Erwin informed him. “I don’t know if they belong to a pack or if they are lone wolves. I don’t want to tip them off if I can help it.”

 

“They’re powerful,” Armin said. “Which means they definitely have military backgrounds.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is their killing style specific to one group of wolves? Like can we narrow down a specific geological location that could help us avoid talking to the wrong pack?” Armin theorized.

 

“No,” Erwin shook his head. “I’ve never really seen this style of killing before. Wolves don’t kill like this.”

 

The pair was silent for a while each lost in their own thoughts and theories. Armin had many ideas but each idea seemed to not work with the facts they had. That is until he entertained an idea he had had for a long time but felt like it was too far fetched.

 

“I have an idea!” Armin turned to Erwin with excitement evident all over his face.

 

“What’s that?” Erwin asked.

 

“What if we aren’t looking for just wolves?” Armin asked rhetorically.

 

“You have my attention,” Erwin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and intertwining his fingers.

 

“I certainly think there may be a few wolves involved for sure but I don’t think we’re looking for just wolves,” Armin elaborated.

 

“Whom are we looking for then?”

 

“Accomplices,” Armin smirked when he realized his idea made sense.

 

“What kind of accomplices are we talking about then?” Erwin prompted his mate to elaborate on his statement.

 

“Erwin,” Armin leaned forward placing both hands on the desk. “You said wolves don’t kill in the way we’re seeing.”

 

“Correct?” Erwin had a quizzical look on his face. He genuinely could not figure out where his mate was going with his train of thought.

 

“What if these aren’t just wolves killing?” Armin suggested.

 

“Who would it be then?” Erwin arched a bushy brow. “You don’t think vampires are a part of this, do you?”

 

“What?” Armin scrunched his face up in confusion at Erwin’s statement. “No. Erwin, who else-besides vampires- has this killing style?”

 

“I honestly don’t know, Armin.” Erwin sighed in defeat.

 

“ _Think Erwin._ ” Armin encouraged.

 

There was a long silent pause as Erwin racked his brain for answers to Armin’s cryptic question. He said that vampires were not who he was thinking of, then what else was there left? There were only so many-

 

“Armin,” Erwin said with disbelief coating his voice. “You don’t think…”

 

“Yes,” Armin nodded with excitement in his sparkling blue eyes. “There is only one group of people thank could possibly be behind those killings.”

 

 

“ _Humans,_ ” Erwin breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact:
> 
> Wolves speak different languages but can still understand each other.
> 
> European and American wolves use the same range of vocalizations to communicate the same things but there are a few noticeable differences. 
> 
> European wolves have a much more melodic sound to their vocalizations than their American counterparts. The American wolf howls significantly louder and puts more stress on the first syllable of their vocalization and/or howl.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for updates and exclusive info :) (Idk how to link stuff yet :( ) I am captainheichousbitch


End file.
